Turning Passion
by Lythe Renault
Summary: Right after the events in Star Trek, Generations, Data is having random emotional impulses from his chip. Trying to find a way to deal with some of them causes problems the android can't solve alone. Warming, this is graphic, not for the soft of heart, but no one is hurt...mostly.
1. Chapter 1

I am aware that three months after Generations, the crew would still have been waiting for the Enterprise –E to be commissioned, but timing was essential, so I took the liberty of throwing them on the ship early. I also know that Data is not in charge of Stellar Cartography, but I needed a needed a section he would be in charge of and I could not find mention of one. Hopefully those two small sticking points are not too much for you, gentle reader, to overlook.

I claim no rights to any of ST:TNG, only the story.

Warning, this story contains a lot of heavy M rated scenes.

Lythe R

Part One Turning Passion...

Lieutenant Commander Data had been enjoying emotions, courtesy of his emotion chip, for three months now. The experiences and the difference to his life that the chip had brought were...startling. He had spent days just reviewing moments in his life over again to feel the emotions that these events would now invoke. Tasha, Lal, his father, Lore, his mother, all his family aboard the Enterprise...

Family.

The word had added meaning with emotions.

Friendship.

Geordi.

Sometimes he found it impossible to think of the first, without thinking of the second.

"You have been acting just like a human..."

Data grinned with almost giddy glee at the thought.

Human!

He so wanted to be human.

To feel. To care. To feel. To love. To feel. To rage. To feel. To cry. To feel. To mourn. To feel. To scream. To feel. To want...

Data's shift on the bridge had ended three hours ago and he had met Geordi and Commander Riker in the lounge for dinner. He had eaten a selection of Klingon dishes that Will Riker had recommended, though he now believed that the Commander had constructed the particular menu to enjoy Data's reaction. Still, it had been an interesting experience. Eating, for him was, not necessary, but emotions caused Data to have reactions to the taste of food now, so he tended to eat more than ever before.

Data was making his way back to his quarters when he felt a strange flutter from his chip. The evening had been an emotional one, since Commander Riker and Geordi had both been in very good spirits. The personnel reviews were finally done and since there was to be a three day gap before they reached their next assignment, there would be time to rest. Will and Geordi had been almost drunk with tension releasing joy tonight. Data had found them both very funny.

Data chuckled at the memory of two of his best friends laughing so hard that it had brought tears to their eyes.

It had been a great evening!

Absently, he listed the emotions that he had experienced and was feeling now. He did this just to keep track should a new emotion that he had not experiences before, pop up.

Contentment. Happiness. Joy. Excitement...Arousal.

Data stopped in his tracks. Where had that come from?

He reviewed his memory records for the last few minutes and found that he was not mistaken. There had indeed been a moment where he had experienced sexual arousal. But the feeling had been directionless and fortunately, had left him and quickly as it had appeared. He increased his pace in order to reach his quarters. Once there, he fed Spot and sat to analyze his feelings in greater detail.

Data's shift on the bridge, the next day was uneventful, except that he was pleased to be able to announce five promotions in his area on this day. He made the rounds and was able to break the news and extend his personal congratulations to each of the recipients. The pleasure in the eyes of all five and in the eyes of their crewmates was a wonderful experience for Data. This was the first time he had the ability to share the joy of the newly promoted vicariously.

He liked it very much.

Too bad he could not promote them all more often.

Dinner this evening was shared with Deanna, Geordi, and Guinan. Guinan had offered them a new drink, but this time, Data liked it. He did not love it, but he did not hate it either.

On his way back to his quarters, he felt a rush of...rage.

He had no idea why he felt this emotion. But this time, it did not leave his as quickly as the other out of place emotion had.

It lingered!

As the days passed, a range of unexplained emotions flowed through the neural nets of the disconcerted android. Rage, sadness, love, mourning, grief, confusion, jealousy, lust and even baseless happiness. As the days pasted, Data found that his chip continued to cause a rush of incongruent emotion at unpredictable times. Data had Geordi check him over, but the engineer could find no problem with the chips functioning. "Maybe it's supposed to do this, Data," Geordi offered. Data went to the Counselor for advice, but she only suggested that he deal with each emotion as they appeared and not to worry. Unfortunately, this caused the next emotion that he got stuck on...worry.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Data tried to deal with this onslaught of emotional sticking, by facing each emotion head on. For sadness he would talk with the counselor. For rage, he would make use of the holodeck, and work his way through the highest levels of Worf's suggested programs. For sadness, he would mourn Lal, Tasha, his father, and hundreds of others that he had lost in his lifetime.

With each sticking emotion, the android worked out a reaction to cause it to subside...except for one.

Each time he found himself plagued with undirected lust, he was at a loss to deal with it. Feeling that Deanna would not be the best choice for advice in this case, he went to Commander Riker. Unfortunately, the Commander's suggestion of self-satisfaction did not work...and left Data more frustrated and confused. Adding more emotion to one he was already unable to deal with was not helpful.

Data was making his way down the corridors of the Enterprise at 2342 hours, when the emotion that he was still at a loss to deal with, hit again. The android closed his eyes and tried to focus on mathematical problems. He began to assign every level of his consciousness a problem, trying to give this unwanted emotion no room to grow. This, so far, had been the only thing that had come close to helping combat this disturbing emotion.

Calculating pi to a million decimal places, the calculations for the warp field...he went through a long list of tasks...

It was not working. Eyes closed, he reached out for the wall to steady himself...and inadvertently hit the door chime for the occupant of 2727-L. It would be rude to just walk away, and he was not sure he could, so Data remained where he was and hoped no one was home.

No such luck.

The door opened and Lieutenant Razeene Tell stood before him. Lieutenant Tell was under his command. She worked in stellar cartography, which now fell under his jurisdiction, and had been one of the five that he had recently promoted. She was a good and capable officer. And she was looking very concerned at this moment.

"May I help you, Commander?" she asked. She was in a plain gray robe. This covered a dark blue gowned that was only slightly longer than the knee length robe. Data looked at her legs.

Bare. Well toned and defined. Her small feet were also bare.

Suddenly his lust was no longer undirected.

While her choice of attire was clearly not motivated by a desire to attract a mate, but rather for comfort and indicated a readiness for sleep, at this moment it made little difference. Right now, Data was not capable of rational thought in certain areas. This caused him to see Lieutenant Tell in one way only.

Female and unattached.

Data reached out for the wall again. This was not proper thinking. He knew this woman, but he had never done more than smile and speak professionally with her before. Having sex with her was not going to happen...but he wanted it...badly.

He closed his eyes, trying to push these inappropriate thoughts away. He tried to recall his mathematical computations, but she was speaking again...

"Commander! Are you alright?" She reached out for him, touching his arm, concern and respect clear in her voice.

"I...am...trying," was all he could manage. Her touch caused waves of hot desire to shoot through him. NO, this was wrong! She had no idea what was happening to him. She was trying to be helpful and had no idea that her efforts were hampering his attempts to regain control of his arrant emotions.

She was pulling on his arm, telling him to come in and sit down. He let her lead him to her couch. He sat as she directed, but kept his eyes closed. Looking at her was dangerous.

"Commander? Commander?" she called. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. What would her mouth taste like, he wondered? Was her skin as soft as it looked? He wanted to run his fingers through her cherry wood coloured hair. Pull her face to his own and tasted her mouth. Taste her skin, her body, her...NO! The lust would not subside and her close proximity only heightened the emotions hold on him.

"Please, back away from me, Lieutenant. It is not safe to be close to me at this time." His warning was met with shock. She did recoil slightly, but only slightly.

"Why? Are you under alien control?" she asked, startled. He shook his head, closing his eyes once again. "Are you...malfunctioning?" she asked, sounding hesitant to use the word for her superior officer.

"In a way. My emotion chip is...stuck." He forced the words out.

"Should I call Commander La Forge?" she asked.

"No, he cannot help me in this area. I do not believe that anyone can help me. I need to get to my quarters and be alone." He reached out for the arm of her couch, cracking the frame in the process. She jumped.

"What's happening to you? You don't seem in any shape to be alone. Why did you ring my door?" Good questions, logical statements. Or were they?...he was no longer sure. Her voice was enticing. What is would it sound like wrapped in passion? What would his voice sound like effected by passion?

"I am experiencing powerful fluctuations in my emotion chip. This is resulting in unwanted and incongruent emotional reactions."

"Meaning...what? What are you feeling?" she asked him.

She did not sound afraid. This may be poor judgment.

"I am experiencing...sexual arousal." He kept his eyes closed, so he could not see her eyes go wide.

"Oh...Is your girlfriend busy?" she asked, innocently.

"I am not intimately involved with anyone at this time. I have no girlfriend," Data informed her, factually. He took a deep breath and found that the scent of orange blossoms filled his olfactory senses. He had to get out of this room before he asked her to allow him to undress her.

He wanted her...and he wanted her now!

"Incongruent? You don't know why you feel this way?" she asked, trying to understand.

Data got to his feet. He risked opening his eyes, but avoided looking in her direction. "Correct. I have been experiencing a variety of these emotions without cause. I have found ways to deal with each of them, except for this one," he admitted, moving towards her door. "I did not intend to announce my presence at your door, Lieutenant. I beg your pardon for disturbing your evening." He moved to go.

"Commander Data! Have you talked with Counselor Troi about this?" she asked. She was on her feet and had quickly followed him to the door. She sounded concerned and interested in helping him, but not in the way his lust was forcing him to hope for.

"Regarding the other emotional states, yes. I have not spoken to her regarding this one. Other's suggestions for dealing with this emotion have proven ineffectual." He remained facing the door, but just out of sensor range to trigger its opening.

"You've tried everything?" she asked. Why did she want to know?

"I have considered going to the holodeck and participating in simulated sex, but thus far I have resisted that alternative. Perhaps it is time to stop resisting," he muttered. He moved towards the door again. But she spoke again.

"Have you considered a live partner?" she asked. It was such a simple sounding question. But it was full of complications.

"That would be...desirable, but as I am not involved with a female, as I stated, it is not a viable alternative." He should not have told her any of this, he realized. He had to end this conversation, but he had to say one more thing before he did. He turned to face her, no matter how that affected him, and looked her sternly in the eyes.

"I would ask you not to repeat what I have said to you, Lieutenant Tell. My arrival here was definitely unintentional and I apologize for disturbing your evening, but I am-"

"I would never do anything that would cause you embarrassment, sir. I have the highest respect for you, Commander. Nothing you have said here tonight has changed that. I am sorry you're having difficulties. I give you my word that I will never speak to anyone else of this conversation." Every word sounded as though her life depended on his believing in her integrity.

"I thank you, Miss Tell. I will leave you now. Good night," he said, and walked unevenly out of her quarters.

Razeene watched her commander go and wondered if she should have tried to stop him.

Data did make it back to his quarters that evening. While he did not look forward to the next time he saw Lieutenant Tell, when he did, Data was surprised to find that she acted as though nothing had happened. No one in stellar cartography, gave him a look that would have indicated that she had "spilled the beans" either. However, when he returned to his quarters that next evening, there was a message from her that had been posted five hours before.

The message read: Commander, You indicated that your condition last evening has afflicted you more than once, but that so far, no course of action or inaction has been helpful. I think that your idea of a holodeck adventure is a step in the right direction...for what my advice is worth, but if you're resisting this, it makes me wonder why?

If your resistance is due to the artificial nature of the holodeck creations, then your only other viable answer would have to be a live partner, as I said before. As you clearly stated that you have no one who would currently 'fit the bill' in this area...I volunteer myself.

I am not currently involved in a relationship and have an abundance of free time. While I would, of course, understand if you were not interested in an encounter of this nature with me, owing to a lack of any physical attraction, it still may be helpful in gaining control over erratic chip impulses. I am willing to be of help to you, if that help is still needed. No strings need be attached, nor emotional connection. It could simply be two people and an act.

Do not feel compelled to respond to this message if you decide to reject my suggestion.

Respectfully, Lieutenant Razeene Tell.

Data decided that if he were human, he would have read this note over several times before believing its content. Feeling more in control of his emotions at this moment, Data put a call through on the view screen to Lieutenant Tell's quarters. She answered in seven point two seconds.

"Good evening, Commander. May I help you, sir?" She smiled pleasantly, but nothing in her manner implied an assumption on her part. One way or the other.

"I have just read your message, Lieutenant. I would like to meet with you to discuss it further, if that is acceptable."

This caused her to react. She looked shocked. "If you wish to decline, I-" he cut her off.

"I wish to meet with you face to face, to clarify certain points, Lieutenant. I will make my decision once those questions have been answered, unless you wish to rescind your suggestion now?"

Her face looked expressionless. "No, sir. I don't. Where and when do you want to meet?"

Data asked if he could come to her quarters now and she agreed. With his usual sure strides, he made his way there and rang for admittance.

Lieutenant Tell was not in her uniform. In the years that he had known her, four years, three months and four days, he had noted that she was one of the members of the crew that wore her uniform as little as possible. She now wore a simple dress of deep burgundy. It hugged her figure, but was not overly suggestive. The neckline was a scoop that went from shoulder to shoulder and draped across her chest. This was a nice effect.

Her hair was pulled back with a band like it usually was during her shift. She looked slightly nervous as he entered. She stood just four meters away, but he wondered why she was just standing there.

She looked down at her dress when she caught him looking at it and shrugged. "There was a dance in Lieutenant Sawyer's quarters this evening. I just got back," she said, by way of explaining her garb.

"Are you considering an association with Lieutenant Sawyer?" Data asked with uncertainty.

"No, I'm considering a sort of association with you, sir." She looked slightly less nervous as she said this.

"What will be the parameters of this association?" Data asked.

"It would be one of...well...need. You need to see if..." she sighed and squared her shoulders, looking serious. "To put it bluntly, sir, you need to see if having sex will help you regain control of your runaway emotions. This would not be anything more than my helping you with a problem."

"May I ask why you would want to do this? I do not wish to mislead you into believing that this would have an effect on your next personal review." He tried to say this gently.

"No, sir! I would not expect it to have any bearing at all. Respectfully sir, were this happening to someone else - forgetting the fact that no one else has an emotion chip - I wouldn't believe them capable of separating off duty activities with on duty conduct. I believe you can and will." She looked away from his eyes. "I would not assume that if we do proceed with this that you would automatically find me...pleasing in this area. If you don't, I hope you can just tell me and we can end it without either of us damaging our respect for the other."

"I will agree to that stipulation. Again, I must ask would you hope to gain from this?"

She looked back at him. "Sex without strings. I like sex. You need sex, or so we assume. I haven't found anyone lately, that I want to begin a relationship with, but I miss sex. Granted, you may find that you get a handle on this after one try, but you may not..."

"And if this proves to be a...recurring need?" he asked, watching her struggle to become comfortable talking like this to him. Since Data too was struggling, he understood.

"Then you would have to decided if you wanted it to recur with me," she answered flatly. Most of her nervousness seemed to be evaporating.

"I feel I should explain in greater detail what is happening to me, so I am assured you understand in what you are asking to participate." They took a seat on her new couch and he told her of the different emotional states in which he had become stuck, in the last month. Data told her how he had handled each of the emotional states and how this effect caused him to feel like a musical instrument whose valves occasionally stuck on one note.

They seemed to be coming to an agreement as they work out the finer details of this odd arrangement about twenty minutes later.

"How can you say you'll try and give me notice before you ask to come over?" Tell was asking Data. She was rolling her eyes at him. "You have no warning when this hits you, so that doesn't sound reasonable. If you make it here and I'm not here, come in and call me. I'll come as soon as possible," she told him.

He reluctantly conceded her point. "I will only call on you between the end of your shift and no later than 2100 hours," he promised.

"You can't plan this, Commander. If you slept at night that could work, but you don't so that won't work for you. In order to meet your needs, you will have to come whenever the need arises...or maybe I should not have used that word?" She looked a little embarrassed, but Data just smiled and laughed.

"What if this happens at 0300 hours?" he asked.

"Then come here at 0301 hours. I'll instruct my door to allow you immediate admittance, so you don't have to stand out there in the corridor. Call from the doorway once you're inside to make sure I'm alone."

"You stated that you were not currently involved with anyone," he said, wondering how he could have misunderstood this point.

"I could have a friend here...male or female...talking," she explained.

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

With all of the details worked out, Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Razeene Tell agreed that should the need arise in him, they would have sex, but would keep this arrangement strictly between themselves.

Razeene saw Commander Data briefly during the next two days, as usual, but she saw no indication of any odd flicker in his amber eyes. She relaxed. He was not going to give this away and she was relieved. Still, it may never even happen. Maybe it was just a weird glitch and it was over.

Three days after their "talk", Razeene got the first urgent call from Commander Data. She was just sitting down to a quiet dinner in her quarters, since it had been a long and tiring day of mapping a new area.

"Data to Lieutenant Tell," came his voice over the ship's communications. She tapped her communicator to answer.

"Lieutenant Tell here, Commander. Go ahead, please."

"I am in need of your assistance, at this time, Lieutenant." he sounded...strange again. Like the other night when he had stumbled into her quarters.

"Understood, Commander. I am in my quarters. Do you wish me to come to you, sir?"

"No, I will come to you. Data out." He sounded like he was desperately fighting for control...and losing.

She looked at her almost untouched meal. Sex on a full stomach was not a good idea in most cases, she thought, absently. The reality of what was now going to happen suddenly overwhelmed her and the thought of food made her... nauseous. She needed to do something while she waited for him to arrive. The idea of having sex with not only an android, but one who was her superior officer was disconcerting all of the sudden.

"May as well dress the part," she decided, still weak in the knees. She raced to her bedroom and tore off her uniform. She wrapped herself in her gray robe and absently thought about how very unsexy it was. Still, if he was in that bad a need, he would appreciate the ease in its removal and not care about the form. Just the function.

The chime rang and the door opened at the same time. Commander Data entered quickly so the door would close behind him. He stood at the door and called for her, as they had agreed.

"Here," she called, coming out of her bedroom. He crossed the room in a split second and stood just in front of her. With obvious intent, he took hold of her shoulders. Razeene could not help but notice the physical evidence of his condition. He had carried with him a PADD, but had tossed it across to the couch as soon as he spied her. She looked into his uncertain eyes. His need was discernible here too, but he had no intention of forcing her into anything. He had to make sure she was still willing. She smiled gently and leaned closer to kiss him. He moaned and pulled her against him, to return the kiss with zeal.

The next few moments were a blur of activity as he carried to her bed and separated both of them from their clothing. She only had a second to look over his impressive body before he was pressing himself against her. They were both on their sides, so that he would not crush her. He had forwarded a concern that he may be too heavy for them to take advantage of certain positions. He was not going to hurt her, he assured her, but his loss of complete control during these episodes made it necessary for him to warn her. But when Razeene asked him how much he weighed, she laughed at the answer.

"We humans are not quite that fragile, sir." She smiled at him before leaning in for another kiss.

Gods, was he a passionate kisser! His mouth was not even opened to allow her to touch his tongue and already her head was dizzy with the sensation he was causing in her. She coaxed his mouth open and delighted in his reaction to this new sensation.

A powerful moan escaped him.

His hands moved slowly up and down her back. She entwined her legs with his, and found they were not any heavier than other man she'd been with. She took advantage of this fact, rearrange them few times before she found a way to make them the most comfortable.

After several more moments of passionate kissing, Data pulled back and looked her in the eyes once she opened them. "I need...now. Please-" he cut himself off, he look like he was going to panic, his need was so sharp. She shushed him gently and took his face in her hands.

"It's alright. I'm here. This is what you are here for. I'm not afraid." She kissed him again and he sighed...relaxing for just two second before repositioning them again.

When Data entered her, his face contorted in what seemed like a reaction to great pain. He began to moved in and out slowly at first, but increasing in speed with each thrust. His seemed to be trying to restrain his vocalization, but she did not bother to restrain her own. When Razeene moaned and cried out in reaction to her orgasm, his eyes flew open and his shock caused him to experienced his own orgasm perhaps several seconds later then he would have had he not been taken aback by her strong and loud responses.

He moved them back to their sides, but she pushed him over onto his back once the act was completed. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. As she did, she caught sight of something she had not thought possible.

Data was still erect.

"Commander? It didn't work?" she asked in a small voice. It had definitely worked for her! But the point of this was to satisfy him.

"I am not certain. I did experience orgasm, but the need remains. It is reduced, but not gone." He sounded confused, defeated and...still aroused. His actions were making this obvious too. He ran his fingers over her bottom and as much of her legs as he could reach. She expected him to try and get her to spread her legs just enough to allow him to penetrate her with his fingers any minute now.

His other hand had found a breast and he explored every inch of it. His touches were gentle, but there was no mistaking his erotic intent. She lifted herself up on one elbow and looked down at him.

"Do what you want with me, Commander," she breathed. He looked stunned for a second, but only missed a short beat.

"Data," he said and rolled her over onto her back.

"What?" she asked, confused. He stopped his movement towards her right breast and locked her eyes with his own. He looked uncertain.

"I would prefer that you call me by name while we are..."

"In bed?" she supplied. He nodded. "Alright. Will that apply to you as well?"

"Do you wish it?" he asked her. She nodded. "Razeene," he said simply and moved to take her breast in his mouth.

This time was slower paced and the sense of urgency was reduced, but not gone. It was also much more intensely sexual, sensual and satisfying. It took hours of wonderful work to completely dispel the emotional affect on him, but he admitted that unaided, it would last an average of three to seven hours longer than it had with her help.

"I hope this was not only shorter, but more...fun for you." She remained in her bed as he leisurely attended to replacing his uniform. He turned around to look at her.

"It...was," he admitted. She grinned at him and reached out for her blankets. She was bone weary now and quite ready for sleep. All thought of her abandon meal was forgotten.

Data was dressed again. He came to the side of her bed and looked down at her, expressionless. He reached out for her hand and she gave it to him. "Thank you, Razeene. I will allow you to sleep now. Good night," he whispered. She smiled up at him. Lifting up on an elbow, she pulled him down just enough to kiss his cheek lightly. She lowered herself back down and smiled again.

"Good night, Data. See you tomorrow...Commander."

Data felt that she had added this last to assure him that what had taken place between them would not even be hinted at on the morrow.

And it was not. He spent an hour working with her in Stellar Cartography the next day during their duty shift and tried very hard not to grin when she yawned for the third time.

"Are we keeping you up, Raz?" Lieutenant Sawyer teased. He too was working with them and had noticed the yawns. Lieutenant Tell glared at him.

"I'm awake and fine. If my performance is not up to par, you may report me to our superior, who just so happens to be right here," she said this while inclining her head towards Data.

"Must have had a late night for you to be so quick to fire phasers. Forgive her, Commander, she's not normally this testy." Sawyer smiled, but Data just looked from him to Tell.

"I infer no insult from the Lieutenant's apparent fatigue. Her work is showing no ill affects and I did not deem it necessary to comment on her frequent yawns out of a wish to not embarrass her." Data directed this statement towards Sawyer, but did hazard a look at Tell after.

"Thank you, Commander. It is delightful to know that I work under at least one person who has tact." She nodded at him and then stared pointedly at Sawyer. He was shift leader here, but Data was the head over this whole department.

Sawyer sighed. "Fine, I get it. You don't want to be teased about being tired. Still, makes me wonder..." He left it at that, but Razeene knew that if Commander Data had not been there, Sawyer would have kept going. When the Commander did leave, ten minutes later, Kevin did resume his teasing. She pointedly refused to allow him to get a rise out of her.

Razeene was indeed tired, stiff and sore, but what a sweet soreness it was. Sex with a being who did not tired was not easy, but it was...deep down and penetratingly (pun intended) satisfying. Razeene found herself hoping that his chip got stuck again, but that it waited for a few days. She needed time to recover...and sleep! Still, the commander had seemed relaxed and comfortable in her presence today, so she did not believe that he regretted their actions of the previous evening.

The days went by and Razeene heard nothing from Commander Data, with the exception of a brief message sent to her quarters the next day that again thanked her for her willingness to help him.

It had now been a week and Razeene had come to the conclusion that a good tumble had been just what he needed and now he was all better.

Damn! He was so good! She sighed at the loss, but resigned herself.

After a dinner with three friends and attending a play that another friend had produced, she went to bed.

"Razeene," a voice called in the dark at 0128 hours. She jerked awake with a muffled scream. She clamped her hands over her mouth and sat up.

"Who's there?" she called. Had it been a dream?

"It is Data. I am sorry I frightened you. Should I go?" he sounded like he very much did not want to offer her that choice. She called for the lights to raise just a little so she could see him. He looked so...in need.

His desire was clearly written all over his face...and lower. She held out her arms for him, trying to relax her breathing.

"No, you don't need to go. I'm here. Come to me." He took a second to remove his clothing and joined her in the bed. Razeene found that his first touch caused her body to react.

It was a damn good thing that the walls were soundproof, because Data made more noise this time.

He did not leave for four hours and she was too wound up to sleep for the tiny amount of time that she had left in which to sleep. This would be a very challenging day, but at least her superior should be understanding.

Razeene wished they could develop a pattern in their meetings, but since she was depending on erratic impulse to instigate them, predictability was out of the question. Yet, perhaps time in between occurrences was good. They had been meeting for about a month and it was producing side effects in her. One was that Dr. Crusher was getting tired of seeing Razeene showing up in sickbay. But sex with Data was a better workout than any workout in the ship's gym. Razeene had taken to increasing her calisthenics program in hopes of raising her endurance for him. But that may take a while to show any results.

This sparked a bit of trouble. The first time he needed her two days in a row, even he took notice of how fragile this tough and strongly motivated woman still was.

Data's arousal hit him during his shift. He had managed to hold back the effect until his shift was over, but once it was, he had headed straight for her quarters, signaling her that he wanted her "advice on a project". This had been the agreed upon phrase that let her know that he was waiting in her quarters for her to arrive.

Once Razeene had arrived, he decisively tore her uniform from her body. His mouth seemed to hunger for every inch of skin that the tears revealed. They had not even made it to the bed, he just lowered her to the floor and devoured her there.

They were sitting, legs of each wrapped around the other. Data was using his strength to start the motion and Razeene used her legs to help him completely penetrate her. He took her in this position once and then lowered her to the floor to take her again.

"I want to be on top," she told him. He nodded and rolled them over easily. This was her favorite position to play a new game that she had started between them the second time they had been together. They would begin intercourse, but she would stop the progression once they both were suitably close to the edge. Then they would wait until one of them broke and begged the other to start again. Data had yet to initiate this game, but he did intend to even the score with her soon. Even as she stopped moving he knew he would lose this time. The desire that pulsed through him was simply too strong. She rested her elbows on his chest, propping her chin up in her hands. This would be painful for a human male, but it had no ill effect on Data.

"Did you know that you are very sexy when you look at me with those hungry eyes of yours?" she teased.

"I was not aware of that," he said, straining against the power of his growing need.

"But when you give me those low moans or say my name in that voice that makes you almost sound like a baritone, it just about makes me crazy." She sat back up and reached behind her to lightly stroke his testicles.

Having no practical use for this part of his body, Data's creator had obviously decided that there was a need for one. The introduction of emotions had caused Data to notice that brushing this area of his body when he was getting dressed was...different. The introduction of Razeene into his life had caused him to realize that her touching him anywhere on his genitalia caused waves of emotional heat to crash against him. Now was no different.

Before she knew what had happened, Data had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down into a fierce kiss. His hands slid slowly down her back and over her curves to her bottom. With or without her help, he intended to recover their rhythm.

But Data's pace was just a bit too ambitious for Razeene and her body protested. Her left thigh muscle cramped painfully, causing her to cry out. Data knew at once this was not a cry of ecstasy. Now it was he who ceased all movements.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling along the area she had grabbed. He needn't have asked. He could feel the tightened muscle. Carefully withdrawing from her, he moved her again to her back in order to massage the sore muscle. After a moment of wincing, she finally began to relax. Once the muscle had also relaxed, Data lifted her to take her to the bed.

"I am sorry I caused you discomfort, Razeene. I will leave you n-"

"What!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "Data, it's just a strained muscle. We humans get them all the time. I'm not going to let that stop me. Come back. You are in no shape to be going anywhere." She reached out for him and reluctantly, he did as she bade him.

"I can give you a full massage. I have given a few before and have been told it was pleasing," he offered as she ran her hands over his chest.

"That sounds wonderful. I guess that returning the favor would be pointless."

He smiled as he rose from the bed. "I have no muscles, so a massage does nothing to relax me, but your touch is always...stimulating."

She grinned at this. "Where are you going now?" she asked his departing back.

"I am going to replicate some scented massage oil. Do you have a fragrance preference?" he called.

"No, whatever you like," she called back.

He ordered the oil with a hint of orange blossom.

His massage was well received. She told him that she almost went to sleep, but she was afraid that he would disappear if she did. Once he was done, she pushed him down on the bed and hoped her touch would stimulate him. The oils had been so well absorbed by her skin that she was silky smooth, but not slick.

She straddled him again, but he was not within her. She lowered herself down to trace gentle kisses all over his face. Data smiled, oddly flattered by her affectionate attention, but the mild smile did not remain on his handsome face. As her tongue caressed the outer curve of his ear, his eyebrows shot up. She moved on down the side of his throat, alternately licking and kissing him.

His nipples received kisses too, but she also teased his with her teeth, knowing that she could not cause him pain, but that her actions here did bring him pleasure.

But she did not remain here either. He knew that her goal was lower. Just this knowledge caused him to be ready for her once she reached her target. His golden erection responded to the warmth of her mouth, sucking and just grazing him with her teeth. He sighed with delight as she orally took as much of him as she could again and again. Her fingers were not idle either. They would stroke his shaft and then drift down to fondle him teasingly around the base of his penis and over his balls.

Data found release easily under her ministrations. His guttural cries of orgasm caused her to grin and this caused some of the come to escape her mouth, slowly dripping down the corner of her lips.

Data had opened his eyes and saw this. He was not sure why, but the sight of his sexual fluids running down her chin excited him all over again. She could not even milk him dry, before he had pulled her over to a position that he knew would please her.

Approaching her from behind, he entered her. He then sat back on his heels, pulling her into his lap without losing their union. With gentle thrusts, he heightened his own desire. With his fingers probing her spread legs, he heightened hers.

Data ran his other hand over her breasts and ran his tongue delicately over the back of her neck. Razeene gasped with desire and leaned into him.

"You are the best lover I've ever had, Data," she whispered, almost soundlessly. She was not able to gather any breath to support the words. His touch was having just too much of an affect on her. As his fingers danced over her clitoris, she moaned, throwing her head forward again. He kissed and licked along her spine while holding her close with the hand across her chest. He still was able to use his fingers on that hand to caress her breast.

Her words seemed to echo back in his ears, but he did not want to take any of his attention away from what he was doing and feeling with her in this moment. As the moments past he felt the tension mounting as he once again neared completion. She was locked in his rhythm, moaning in time with him.

He did not want this to end just yet. On impulse, he moved the fingers of both, hands away from her sensitive areas.

"Data," she almost sobbed at the loss of his expert touches. He brought one hand to her waist and one to her chest, pressing her back against him.

"What does this mean to you, Razeene?" he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her.

"Pleasure. So deep I get lost in it." Her voice was softened by her state of arousal.

"What am I to you?" he asked, also fighting to speak through his own desire.

"My lover. My secret lover. But if I broke that confidence, others would be fighting for the chance to be where I am now. I won't share you." She moved to reach between her legs, but leaned lower to touch him, gently stroking the only part of his genitalia that she did not contain. He sighed at her touches. He closed his eyes and submitted to the sensations.

"Damn you, you win! I concede, Data. Finish it! Now!" she implored him.

A smile curled his lips as he lightly brushed his fingertips down the center of her body. This touch was intended to stimulate and tickle at the same time. She gasped and squirmed in his arms. He chuckled with satisfaction as he brought his fingers back to where she was directing him and began his thrusts again.

102 minutes later she lay beside him, he believed, exhausted. Still, she had more stamina then he would have believed possible in a human female. It must have something to do with her having been born on Risa. They were both sated and just relaxing together. As he ran his hand over her back, he noticed muscles that again seemed to be tight. He tried to work them loose.

"Is this causing you pain?" he asked her in a hush. If she was sleeping, his voice should not wake her.

"The massage or the muscle?" she asked.

"Either."

She chuckled. "Always cautious, aren't you? The muscle a bit, yes. You and your massage, no. But I have to get you to stop at least for a moment. I want something to drink."

Data released her and she rolled over to get to her feet. Three steps away from the bed, she stumbled. She groaned and grabbed the offending part of her calf that had locked up on her.

"Shit! Charley horse!" she grunted between clenched teeth as she sunk to the floor.

Data reached her a second later and helped her to convince the muscle to relent. "Your muscle felt very hard during this episode. You were in danger of needing immediate medical attention. I am not convinced that you are not in need of it still." He lifted her from the floor and placed her back on the bed. He then went to get her some tea.

"I'm fine...really. I was just not expecting it. I usually get a warning before it does that," she told him and thanked him for the tea.

"This happens often?" he asked, concerned.

"I can handle it. Really." She put her tea down and patted him warmly on the knee. He did not look won over. "Have you heard anything about the new guy who's supposed to replace Lieutenant Eves?" she asked, changing the subject. It took Data a moment to see through this, but by then it was too late.

She told him that she would take a nice hot bath and see the doctor in the morning before her shift if she still had problems. "So don't worry, I won't miss my shift tomorrow," she teased.

He raised his eyebrows it her. She knew that was not why he was concerned.

Data left her to bathe, but something about this incident continued to bother him. Later that night, he was taking the night watch on the bridge. He had tried to put the matter out of his mind, but since the watch was turning out to be uneventful, he had too much time and free operating space to not think about it. Finally he relented and went over to the science two station and pulled up Razeene's complete medical history. What Data found did not make him happy.

"I tell you I'm fine!" Razeene told him, exasperated that he would not believe her. He had come to her quarters the next afternoon to call her on what he had discovered. They stood arguing in her living room. Or more accurately, she argued, he spoke calmly and with finality.

"You have been to sickbay eight times since we began, Razeene. Each time it was just after I had been with you. It is logical to assume that there is a correlation." Data showed her the report on the PADD he had brought with him.

"Fine. I admit that I've had a bit of overworked areas that complained the mornings after. So I go into sickbay, the doctor gives me a hypo and I leave. No big deal," she stressed, shrugging.

"It is a big deal, Razeene. I am hurting you! This goes against my ethical program." He sounded exasperated.

"A good argument against telling you, wouldn't you say?" she replied, tersely.

"No, I would say that you should have informed me of this the first time it happened, Lieutenant!" he shot back, sharply.

"Don't you pull rank on me, Data. This has nothing to do with rank! You and I are on equal footing when we are in that bed," she shouted, pointing at said bed.

"In that bed, we will no longer be, as I will not be returning to it with you." He informed her pointedly.

"What!" she stormed. "Then what the hell are you planning on doing? You going to try and find a sturdier girl?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Attempting that would be pointless," he assured her, firmly.

"Well?"

"My former alternative would seem to be the only option remaining."

She knew very well what that meant. Data left then, thanking her politely for her willingness to help him. She tried in vain to argue him out of this, but it was of no avail. He was not going to listen.

She paced around her quarters for hours, trying to decide if she was going to give in or fight him on this. He was a big boy, so if he wanted her out of the picture there was little she could do...unless she fought dirty!

Ordering the computer to inform her the next time that Lieutenant Commander Data stepped foot in the holodeck alone, Razeene went on with life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Data's conversations with her the following days in stellar cartography was clipped and precise. He took her report and went on to take the next one. Of course, he didn't even need to come down here to take the their reports, but he liked the interpersonal exchange and had said this in front of her years ago. He wasn't going to stop that just because of her.

It was a Thursday, and one hour before her shift ended. Her communicator informed her that Commander Data had just entered holodeck one. She sighed.

"Four days he can wait, but one more hour, he can't wait...hope you have fun, Commander," she mumbled to herself. The ensign at the station next to hers asked why she was informed about Data going into the holodeck, but Razeene just told her that he was helping him work up a surprise for someone. "I just hope it's not me," she groaned under her breath.

Once her shift was over, Razeene actually decided to get changed first. She became a little nervous about even trying this, but reminded herself of how much she liked him in her bed and that was all the urging she needed.

Tapping her communicator, she hailed him. She was in a tight fitting blouse and a very skimpy skirt.

"Data here," he answered after a few seconds delay. He sounded...distracted.

Was he in the middle of...her? Why did she feel a surge of envy for a holographic character?

"How's it going, Commander? Is it working out?" she asked, feeling like that sounded stupid.

"You know where I am?" he asked after a pause. He sounded unnerved.

"Yes," she said simple.

"I have been here for 98 minutes. When did you know I was here?"

"As soon as you walked in. I left instructions for the computer to let me know the moment you went in...alone. So, I ask again. Having fun?"

"You did not ask if I was having fun the first time," he corrected her.

"Whatever I did ask, consider it asked again," she grumbled.

"I am fine. Everything is just...fine."

He did not sound fine.

"Why don't I believe you? You sound frustrated. Is there a problem, Commander?" she tried to sound sickly sweet. He did not seem the least bit impressed.

"I may need to work out some details, but I am certain that all will proceed successfully in the future."

"So, you're fine?" she asked him, knowing damn well that he was not. She was now in the lift.

"I am well," he replied.

"Good, because I have something I need to discuss with you immediately and since I know where you are, I'll come to you." He could not have known unless he asked the computer, but she was only seconds from the door to holodeck one when she said this.

"I- I would prefer to wait until tomorrow during your duty shift, Lieutenant," he said firmly.

"It is a matter of great importance, sir," she assured him. "If you let me in, we can get this over with and you can continue with your simulation."

She heard him sigh. "Computer, allow access to Lieutenant Tell upon arrival," he stated. She grinned as the doors to the holodeck instantly opened.

Before the doors had opened completely she could hear him order the character that had been his companion to be deleted. As the doors closed behind her, Razeene took in the large room. It looked like a parlor, but had a large four poster bed to the right. The blankets had been rumpled, but he was alone in the room and standing on the other side to the bed from her. He was completely dressed...in his uniform.

She walked over to the bed, but he did not move. The bed was so high off the floor, she could only see him from the waist up. His expression was blank as she approached. She looked at the soft white eyelet covers and fingered the fabric once she reached it.

"Soft. Wish I had this in my quarters. Looks comfy. Is it?" she asked, conversationally.

"It served its purpose. What was the matter of importance, Lieutenant Tell?" He never forgot how to cut to the chase. She smiled and moved slowly to the side of the bed where he stood. "You need not come any closer, Lieutenant. Remain where you are," he ordered.

"Are you on duty, sir? No, I didn't thinks so since you have been in here playing footsie with who ever I heard you delete before I could see her." She rounded the corner of the bed and suddenly understood why he had asked her to remain where she was.

He was erect.

Just the sight of him this way caused her to shudder. She wanted him. The impressive bulge seemed to taunt her...to mock her. It also caused his pull on her to increase. Trying to appear more in control than _he_ was, Razeene lifted herself onto the side of the bed and studied him.

He seemed to be trying to ignore much of the situation.

"The important matter...yes, that was...you see, I know this officer. He is a very competent officer, but he can be very stubborn. Now he is being stubborn to his detriment. He won't believe that aches and minor pains can even be caused by sleeping the wrong way. Or that sometime things that we want to do, like going through Starfleet Academy can be very painful, but it's for a cause...a goal. This goals make the pain worth it."

"This cannot be compared to the training involved in Starfleet Ac-"

"And why not? I also enjoy the various mountain climbing programs stored here. I would ache for days after those if I didn't see the doctor. You going to make me stop doing that too, Commander? Is this fragile human to be prevented from anything that involves effort or that can cause the sweet soreness like being your lover can cause?"

He looked confused. "Sweet soreness?"

She moved off the bed and walked slowly towards him again. "Oh gods, yes. And each tender muscle reminds me of what we did to cause that soreness." She stood before him, placing a hand on his chest. "I roll over in the morning and it is almost as though I can still feel you inside me." She ran her hand up his chest and to his face, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes, fighting his erotic impulses.

"The muscles across my chest will be tight and it brings back the memory of straddling you and lowering myself down to kiss you. You always pull me tighter against you. Gods, it excites me when you do that," she moved until her face was just centimeters from his.

"Do not do this to me, Razeene," he pleaded. "Please, no."

"I want you back, Data. I kept this from you because I knew you would misunderstand." She shifted back on to the bed, placing a leg on either side of him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "If I didn't have a duty shift the morning after we've been together, I wouldn't bother going to sickbay. I like being reminded of the things you do to me." She pulled off her top. She had on nothing underneath. "You are the best lover I've ever had and I intend to keep this relationship for as long as we can keep it going. As long and you need me...I don't want anything to change." She reached behind him and began to unfasten his shirt, pulling him into a kiss as she did. He didn't even put up token resistance.

He joined her in the bed. But he would not remove the rest of his clothes. "We must come to an understanding first, or I will not comply. Are you listening?" He used the last fraction of resolve to say this.

She stopped trying to take off his pants and sighed. Sitting back on her feet. "Ok, what new conditions are you adding to our arrangement?" She changed her mind about where she was sitting and climbed into his lap, straddling him as she loved to do.

He shook his head at her impetuousness. "Why could it have not been Lieutenant Lynn's door that I rang?"

Razeene threw her head back and laughed. "She would never have lasted an hour with you! And...she never would have offered!"

"I do not want to hurt you again, Razeene," he told her with all seriousness.

"Then don't run from me again!"

"I am serious, Razeene. If I am hurting you, you are to tell me...then! We will take more breaks, I will massage you during them and I will be more gentle. If you still feel the need to visit sickbay, we will revisit this issue."

"I hope you don't intend to be too gentle. Your strength is one of the things I find so compelling," she said in a suggestive manner.

"Do you agree to abide but these specifications?"

"Yes, yes! Can you get your pants off, please? I have not been sore in too many days now," she said with a mirthful chuckle.

"Razeene," he grimace with displeasure.

"Just kidding. Gods, where did you leave your sense of humor?"

It took a while for Data to relax into their relationship again, but Razeene did her best to put him at ease. But the anomalous emotional reactions he was suffering from did not help the tension levels. There was a spell, three weeks later, where he seemed to need her every other day. This lasted for just over a week and he worried that this would happen during his shift. Fear of just this happening and being very embarrassed by it, plagued him. She did her best to soothe him, but there was little she could say.

'Pardon me, Captain, but I am horny and I need to collect Lieutenant Tell from stellar cartography so that I may screw her silly,' did not come up as his first choice in dealing with this problem should it strike during his shift on the bridge.

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but using that PADD to cover yourself doesn't work either." He looked crestfallen and she realized that she really should not have mentioned this here. "Maybe you should just meet me here in the mornings and give me a good tumble before reporting for duty." Razeene was really joking, but Data looked like he was seriously considering this as an option.

"You are suggesting a preventive maintenance tactic?" he asked, intrigued.

"I guess you could look at it that way." She decided against telling him that she had been joking. Razeene moved to straddle him and Data sighed with pleasure as she lowered herself into his erection.

"What time would you wish to meet in the mornings?" he asked, with a moan. She was moving up and down on him and he was helping by holding her bottom firmly, but gently.

Gods, this was just too good! She had found a way to get sex out of him every day and still not change their relationship! This was heaven! No strings, no demands, except that she spread her legs for him when ever he needed and now EVERY morning! Gods, but this had to be a dream! No way she could be this lucky! The only downside to this was that she could not brag to her girlfriends about how great he was in bed...or even that she had been taking him to bed, but you can't have everything.

"Well, if I shower in the morning after we...get together, I think I'll need about forty minutes to dress and eat. Umm, would we be doing our normal marathon sex, or just once?" she asked, slowing her movements and then coming to a stop, despite the cute little objecting noises he was making.

"I should think once would be enough...Razeene?" he was complaining about her cessation of movement.

"Do you give?" she asked, teasingly.

"Yes," he conceded.

She laughed and squeezed her vaginal muscles as tightly as she could. He gasped and she started to move again. They were both climaxing in seconds.

This conversation took place three and a half months into their 'agreement' and at 0112 hours. She found that once he was sated, just after 0200 hours, it seemed silly for him to leave only to return mere hours later. When he moved to go, she pulled him back.

"Stay," she told him. "You are now planning to come right back. Unless there was something you really needed to see to, why don't you just stay with me. I don't snore much and I won't steal all the covers," she promised, winking at him.

Data looked astonished at her suggestion. She had never before asked him to stay with her. "You are suggesting this because it is a reasonable course of action?" he asked, tentatively. She nodded. "I could stay and initiate my dream program," he offered.

"Sounds great. Wake me in the morning, ok?" Razeene knew he had an internal clock. He agreed, so curling up next to him, with her head on his chest, she went to sleep. Data found that he liked this. He knew there was trust between them or this arrangement would not have remained secret, but this was somehow different. She slept peacefully in his arms and for a time he just looked at her.

He was programmed to evolve...could he cause this relationship to also evolve?

Finally, he also closed his eyes and joined her in dreaming.

Having sex first thing in the morning seemed to thwart his chips efforts to drive Data crazy. He did have an attack of rage on the bridge once, but even this was better than the thought of looking down to see an erection at the exact wrong time.

Two months of beginning her mornings in bed with him did not lessen Razeene's desire for Data...or at least for sex. This morning she had even smiled at him with an evil grin and suggested that he come early the next morning.

"Why?" he asked. He did not mind, of course, but he was still curious.

"I don't ask you for much, Data, but I have been wanting something from you and I hope to talk you into it." Her eyes held eager mischief.

"Ask, please," he told her. He was smoothing his uniform and watching her put on her boots. It was almost time for their shift. He had been unavoidably delayed this morning, so he had taken her in the shower, to her delight.

"Tomorrow, come early, don't turn on the light, and just take me. Don't announce yourself, don't ask for permission and if I startle, don't let it stop you."

"Razeene," he did not sound comfortable with this. She came over and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her and held her with his sure strength.

"I want you to come in and just start having sex with me. Do whatever you want, use my body however you want and don't stop unless I say 'stop'. Just that. Be direct, firm, forceful." She sounded like she was talking herself into asking him to go back to bed right now, but there was precious little time.

"I cannot do what you ask, Razeene. It is against my ethical program to force myself on anyone in this manner, and you know I refuse to harm you." She started to kiss his neck and nibble on his ears, seductively. She did want to be late for duty!

"You would not be doing anything unethical! I want this! The thought of waking to you on me or between my legs or anything that you want, thrills me." She breathed these words hotly in his ear...and went back to his ear, licking and sucking.

"I have never heard you say that I use your body. Is that truly how you see this, that I am using you and giving you nothing in return?" He pulled her gently off of him. She pouted, like a child.

"No, of course not! I'm saying that I want you to act like that in the morning. I just want to play a little. When you chip was affecting you, you were more...urgent in your need of me. I miss that look in your eyes. It was a very erotic look, Data. If you can't do it...I guess I'll have to accept it, but...I don't ask you for much..." she walked past him and went to brush her hair. He came up behind her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She would not meet his gaze...even his reflective gaze. He tried to get her to talk to him, but she just told him that she would see him later.

She dismissed him.

She had never done this before either.

Data struggled with her request the entire day. He wondered if part of the reason for her request was that she was growing bored with him. They did not have love to keep their relationship exciting. They only had sex. Alone, in his quarters that evening, Data tried to envision doing just what she had asked for, to see if he would be in conflict with his ethical program.

To his surprise it did not object. He knew how she would most likely react to an assertive move on his part. Razeene had all but begged Data to do this, and she was correct, she almost never asked him for anything except, that he continue to see her. She was there whenever and however often he wanted her. How could he justify refusing her this?

The answer was that he could not.

At 0532 hours, Data entered Razeene's quarters. Having been to her bed many times now, he knew very well how to reach it in silence and in the dark. She had obviously been hoping that he would honor her request, because when he slowly pulled the blanket off her body, he found that she was naked.

She was laying on her side, so he carefully and slowly coaxed her to her back. Once this was accomplished and seeing that she was still asleep, he parted her legs, moving between them. Since this morning was truly about pleasing her, rather than him, he had planned on stimulating her orally. He had worked out, in great detail, what he would do and what he would not do.

With a quick, controlled motion, he slipped his hands under her bottom and moved to allow his tongue to make contact with her clitoris. At his touch, Razeene awoke and sat up, with a gasp, but Data lifted up and firmly, but gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"You will remain as I have placed you, Razeene, until I tell you to move. I will do as I please with you and right now it pleases me to...taste you." He said this as firmly as he could, but he was still not too comfortable with this kind of talk. He had read erotic material before and had even attempted to create a 'more assertive' subroutine for Razeene, but sexy talk was not part of his sexual programs, and thus, he felt a little silly trying it.

He went back to his oral stimulation and was rewarded by her arching her back and moaning his name, encouraging him to continue. She did not move unless he told her to and she did anything he asked of her, as always. He would have believed that after an hour and a half of sex that she would have been tired and ready for her shower alone, but having been taken by him there the prior morning, she begged him to join her there this morning also.

"I believe that the term 'sex kitten' or sex starved could easily be applied to you, Razeene." He told her between kisses in the shower. He did not think that there had ever been a time in his life prior to these last months that he had spent so much time...naked. Even in his mother's story about how he had originally found clothing useless, he could not believe that he had been unclothed this often. At the beginning of their relationship, Razeene had teased him about being insatiable. He thought that the term better described her.

"We are running out of time, now shut up and take me!" she ordered, impatiently.

He looked shocked. He was not really, but it was fun to pretend. "You dare to order your superior officer?"

"Yes," she exclaimed and grabbed him by the penis. She pulled him closer and with a grin, he relented and allowed her to push herself on to him.

This gave new meaning to good, clean, fun.

As they dressed, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She turned to catch him and grinned, teasingly at him.

"Stop looking at me or you will be very late of duty," she warned him.

"You are not strong enough to keep me here, Razeene," he reminded her, grinning back.

"What if I stood in front of the door, naked, and refused to let you go?" she asked, looking like she was beginning to plan.

"I could still get by you," he assured her.

"But if anyone saw you leaving with me standing there naked, the jig would be up. The whole ship would know we were sleeping together." She moved to him and slid her hands up either side of his left leg. He was dressed, but still, when she fondled him, he inhaled sharply. Deciding that drastic measure must be taken if he were to arrive on time for his shift, he pulled her arms over her head, gently pushed her back down on the bed and pinning her arms out to her sides, he kissed her, deeply and passionately. She tried to embrace him, but her arms were still held fast. After a moment, she relaxed and submitted to his kisses. He kissed her mouth, her face, her neck and just as she was hopping that he would begin to undo her uniform...he was gone.

"Damned agile man!" she sighed and threw her head back down on the bed. "I have to work on a way to trap him here. Or a way to coax him here on a day off for both of us." Razeene slammed her fists down on either side of her, but a second later, she smiled and lazily rose from her bed.

She had been on duty for five and a half hours before Data came by. He spoke with Sawyer for a moment and she noticed Kevin throw an uncertain glance her way before nodding at the Commander and walking back to his console. Commander Data came her way.

"May I speak with you in private, Lieutenant? It will only take a moment," he asked. He had never done this before and she wondered if she had been taking her place in his life for granted. Or was it taking advantage?

"Of course, sir." She followed him to the shift leader's office. Data closed and locked the door behind them. She was stunned. Had he gotten mad at her for this morning? "Commander, if I overstepped my-" Data cut her off by caressing her cheek, tenderly.

"You seem...distressed about something. I am not displeased with you," he assured her.

"I know I went too far this morning, but I promise that I will never-"

Data kissed her. He had never kissed her during duty hour or outside of her quarters, except for in the holodeck, but that was different. This was very strange behavior for him.

"I need to ask your permission to speak about our relationship to Counselor Troi. I will not reveal your identity, but I believe that she may find out even if I do not tell her." He did not look angry with her. His eyes wandered down her body.

"Why do you need to talk to her about us?" she asked. He was so accustomed to touching her, that his hands moved almost of their own volition, down to the front opening of her uniform. He found a nipple and began to roll it sensually between his finger and thumb.

"I cannot answer that question at this time. I require her advice and then I will share my thoughts with you. Will you grant me consent to share our secret with her?" He kissed her neck and had her half undressed before she answered. Where could her place her to take her? This room was not soundproof like her quarters were... He opened her uniform all the way down the front and slid his fingers under the fabric until he found her vagina. She almost went limp, but he held her waist with his other arm. She moaned softly as he stimulated her with his fingertips. He mouthed her right breast, held her securely with his right arm and caused her to come with his left hand. He wished he could get inside her, or at leased remove her clothing to taste her.

Data mentally shook himself. What was he doing? He was on duty and here he was having a sexual encounter with his lover in an office!

"Razeene, forgive me! I do not know what came over me! I... needed to touch you, but this is wrong. I am sorry, Razeene." Data backed away, trying to get control of himself.

Razeene's legs felt like jelly. His touch had such power over her, that it had taken him seconds to bring her from worried that he was going to end their affair, to orgasm. She located a chair and sat in it. She refastened her uniform and looked up at a very guilty feeling android.

"It's ok, Commander. If you feel that you need to talk about us to the counselor, I give you my consent. If you feel that you must tell her my name, warn me, so I'll expect her call." She tried to sound calm, but he had just undressed her and brought her to climax in Kevin's office. She did not feel calm!

"You know that she would call on you if I reveal you?" Data asked, unsure.

She nodded. "If you tell her that you have been having sex with someone for months and she didn't know it before? She will reach light speed as soon as you leave her office on her way to find me. Of this I have no doubt." Razeene looked at his hand. The hand that had had just been... This relationship was getting almost as out of hand as his emotion chip. "Has your chip been acting up lately?" she asked him, returning her gaze to his face.

"My last incident was four days ago. I was overcome by grief. Are you thinking of discontinuing our association due to my behavior just now?" His expression reflected the emotion that he had just mentioned being plagued by four days ago.

"No," she told him, trying to sound reassuring.

"You were correct, Razeene, I do use your body. I-"

"Commander," she interrupted. She managed to get her wobbling legs under her and come to a stand. Taking his hand in her she smiled at him, warmly. "Every time you and I get together, we have sex. Every time you see me alone, we have sex. I think you were reacting out of...habit. I use you and you use me. This is what we agreed to from the beginning. We called it helping each other, but when you explain it to Deanna, she will be thinking 'use'. I'm not trying to upset you, but this is the simple truth. You are assigning negative connotation to the word, when there is no need. I have enjoyed being your lover. I have tried to see that you enjoy being mine. If I have failed to bring you pleasure, tell me and 'll try harder."

Data studied her face for signs of deception. He could find none. He forced himself to accept what she had said. 'Use' was just a word. He also used a replicator or a phaser. There was nothing wrong or unethical implied with the word when applied to this situation. He still had reservations, though. He decided to analyze this and perhaps also discuss this issue with the Counselor this evening.

"You bring me pleasure, Razeene. I am not sure I can excuse my actions as easily as you say you have, but I thank you for...your tolerance." He still looked upset. She smiled at him, but his smile looked forced.

She sighed. He was so hard headed sometimes. Maybe it would be good if he did tell the Counselor about them, then she too could talk to the woman about him.

"Ready to rejoin the world?" she asked him. He nodded and cleared his expression to his professional face. In other words, he looked blank.

It only took Kevin three minutes to ask Razeene what the Commander had wanted to talk to her about, once Data left. "He wanted to rip my clothes off and screw my brains out. We messed up you desk, sorry," she replied with mock contrition. Sawyer looked shocked for a moment, but just shook his head at her in expected disbelief.

"If you didn't want to answer, all you had to say was no, Raz." She snorted with laughter then and later when she caught sight of him sneaking into his office...just to make sure.

That evening, she rushed to her quarters to change out of her uniform to prepare for the little party that was taking place in the lounge. She went passed her bed and noticed the cover still bore the imprint of her body from when Data had held her down with the intention of distracting her long enough to escape. She found herself laughing. He really could be quite funny and cute when he wanted to be. But what if he was working his way out of his chip difficulties?

The thought of losing him as a lover made her cringe. Not only was he the best sex she had ever had, but he was so easy to deal with. He was sweet, caring, sexy, strong, agile, and willing to try anything...within ethical limits. He was the perfect sexual partner. No hang ups and no demands...beyond the one she wanted him to demand.

Grabbing a black dress out of her closet, she put it on and brushed out her hair. Some perfume, lip colour and a touch of rouge and she was out the door. Commander Riker's birthday parties were always fun, so she expected it to be fun again this year too. The party did not officially begin for another hour, but she wanted to get some dinner with some of her friends first. She absently wondered if Data would be coming this year or not. She was fairly certain that he was talking to Counselor Troi this very minute, so she very well could have the woman giving her funny looks this evening. Here's hoping that Will could keep Deanna busy tonight!

Razeene's assumption that Data was in the Counselor's office, was correct. His appointment had been made for just after his shift ended today so that both he and the Counselor would be able to attend Commander Riker's birthday party later this evening. All Data had said, when he had scheduled that appointment, was that he needed to talk to her about his chip.

Deanna was already dressed for the party since she knew that Data would be escorting her to the lounge once they had finished. She was surprised when the android enter her office. She sensed a great deal of trepidation from him.

"Sit, Data. How are you?" she asked as he moved to take a seat on the couch across from her. It seemed that his expression in his lips was slightly turned downward. When he looked up at her Deanna again felt a confusing mixture of emotions from him. They flashed by so fast that it was almost impossible for her to identify the majority of them. He was nervous, this she could sense. Anxious and worried.

"I am well, Counselor. And you?" he asked, conversationally.

"I'm fine, but I think we both know that you are very anxious about something. What is it, Data?"

She rarely saw her android friend sigh, but he did so now. He began by referring to the anomalous emotional signals that he had been experiencing from his emotion chip for the last few months. Deanna nodded at all the right places while he worked his way to the point. He finally admitted that there was one emotional state that he was a loss to combat. He had not felt comfortable discussing this emotion with her, so he had sought out other sources.

"What emotion, Data?" she asked point black.

"Sexual arousal," he answered, just as flatly.

"There is no need for you to be embarrassed about this, Data. It is a very human feeling. It is one all emotional being experience." Data remained silent, despite her assurance. "How have you dealt with it so far?" she asked him, speculating that he was visiting the holodeck almost like Lieutenant Barclay would have.

"I attempted to follow others advice and simulate masturbation, but this was unsuccessful. Concentration on mathematical problems was helpful, but ultimately not the answer." He paused here and she sensed a rise in his stress level.

"Go ahead, Data." she prodded him. He looked her in the eyes and told her that he had inadvertently confided in a young woman under his command, about the trouble that he had been having. It had been an accident, but the female had not been offended or disturbed in any way. Quite the opposite...she had offered him a solution.

"You're in love?" Troi asked, confused. This was not something she had sensed from him.

"No, Counselor," he admitted, softly. "I am not in love with her, nor is she in love with me. Our relationship is one of...mutual gratification. She desired a sexual partner, but not a commitment. I required assistance with my...arrant emotions."

Troi looked confused. This was not something she would have ever expected from Data. "You asked her to...be intimate with you?"

"Not exactly. It would be accurate to say that she proposed our arrangement. Counselor, I needed you to understand the nature of my relationship with her now in order to seek your advise in...changing it." His tone became more serious and sure. His thoughts were more focused.

"How do you wish to change it, Data?" Troi asked, still not sure she truly did understand the nature of his relationship with...who?

"While...my lover and I share the act, we do not share the emotion. There is passion, desire and...satisfaction. I...I wish there to be more. Matters of love have often left me...at a loss. This is still the case. I want her to love me and I want to love her, yet I do not know how to even determine if this is possible."

Troi sighed inwardly. This sounded more like the Data she knew. Still, she was not sure she could help him. "You're not going to tell me who she is, Data?" she asked, stalling for time.

"She gave me leave to reveal her identity, but I would prefer not to at this time, Counselor. Can you suggest a course of action to determine if love is attainable?" He made it sound like he could just go up to this woman and say, 'let's fall in love' and have it happen.

"Data, there is no formula for love. I can't give you an easy solution. How long have you been seeing this woman?" she asked with a sigh.

"Five months, three weeks, eight days," he replied. At least he didn't give the hours and seconds.

"That is a significant amount of time. How often do you see her?"

"At first, we would only meet if I experienced arousal. I expressed a concern regarding encountering this particular dysfunction during my duty shift. She suggested preventive measures. We now meet every morning prior to my shift. This approach has proven effective." He was so factual in describing how he met with this woman to have sex with her each and every morning.

"Data, how do you feel about this woman?"

"I respect her. I enjoy my time with her. I would do anything within my power to help her if she asked. I have discover that thinking of her unclothed for more than eleven point two seconds caused my sexual program to attempt initiation." As Data thought of this women, Troi could senses strong waves of sexual desire emanating from him. A smile curved his lips. The more he looked inward, the stronger his passion became. Deanna felt the need to block some of his intensity, lest she become swept up in his reverie and the emotions that came with it.

"She is giving, patient and discreet," he continued after a moment. "We have been careful to see that no one observes my entering her quarters or leaving them, so we have avoided being the subject of rumor. While I believe that you would be able to sense our emotion and deduce her identity, thus far no one else has suspected our connection. Is it your belief that this relationship cannot evolve into something more, Counselor?"

"I really can't say, Data. If I understand you correctly, the only thing the two of you share is...sex. Have you tried to expand on that? Have you asked her to dinner, to a play? Anything social? You meet in secret and leave in secret. While I understand your reason for beginning this...arrangement, I am not sure you would have not been better served in create a comparable holodeck program, Data." Deanna looked apologetic, but Data just sighed heavily again. He carefully considered her words before speaking again.

"I do not believe it would be well received if I tried to take advantage of your suggestion at this time. I calculate a 98.27% probability that she would strongly object and would attempt to convince me to keep things as they are." He sounded like he was becoming depressed.

"Why do you believe this?"

"I have tried that before." He paused and looked Troi in the eye. "There is another matter that came to light this afternoon, that relates to my first inquiry. When I went to speak with her and gain her approval to speak with you now, I...I asked her to speak with me in an office, a private office, but I should not have...but I did..." He stopped speaking and looked at his hands. Waves of shame were clearly transmitted to the empath.

"Data, what happened?" Now his emotions were confused again. Desire, shame, hunger, and regret.

"I wanted to touch her. She told me that I was in the habit of touching her...she was making excuses for me, but I behaved improperly towards her. I am not sure what this means."

"You had sex with her then?" Troi asked, needing clarification.

"The contact was sexual in nature, but intercourse did not take place. I did, however, want it to take place," he admitted, ashamed.

"Perhaps the two of you need to back off of this relationship." Data looked about to object. "I'm not saying you should stop it all together, though I wonder if that may not be best. Ultimately, I don't think this relationship will be satisfying for either of you. One of you will meet someone with whom love is possible than the other will be left. If you want to try to change it, I would talk to her and try it soon. This is of course your relationship and your choice, Data, but I would hate to see you hurt. A holodeck program would have no strings." The counselor rose to her feet at this time, indicating that she was done with him. Data stood, but he did not feel...done. Of all his meetings with the Counselor, this one seemed very unsatisfying.

No strings...

This was part of the foundations of his relationship with Razeene. Yet the counselor did not see it that way.

Data walked her to the lounge, but did not enter with her. He returned to his quarters to feed Spot and to ask the computer for Razeene's location.

"Lieutenant Tell is in 12 forward lounge."

She was attending the party. This was going to prove a very good evening or a very bad evening. He had decided that he could not simply end his relationship with her. First of all, he did not want to and he did not believe she would react well if he suggested it. Second, he intended to see if they could move their relationship forward. If it was not to be, he would wait and revisit the idea again later.

Tonight would be a social situation, and if he could keep from undressing her in public, maybe this could be the first step towards his goal.

Razeene was sitting with some of her friends when Data entered the lounge. He did not look at her, but he could see her just fine in his peripheral vision. He headed for the table where Commander Riker was sitting. Troi, Geordi, and the Captain were also seated at this table. There was a table for gifts beside the table that the senior officer occupied, and Data added his to the stack as he passed.

"About time you got here! Where were you, Data?" Geordi admonished, teasingly as Data took his seat.

"I went to my quarters to feed Spot." Data left it at that.

The Birthday Boy was honored, teased and allowed to speak in his own defense in the next hour. He later played some with the band and also danced. Data was not surprised that the first person with whom Riker danced, was Deanna Troi. However he did not expect Geordi to ask Razeene to dance at the same time.

When Riker returned to the table, Troi and Geordi danced together. Data watched as Lieutenant Sawyer guided Razeene back to the floor.

"Razeene Tell," Riker said, with obvious appreciation.

"Excuse me, Commander?" Data said, hoping that he had imagined what he knew he heard.

"You were watching her, my friend. Thinking about asking her to dance?" Amusement coloured Riker's words and his features.

"She is under my command. I am not certain it would be appropriate." He was stalling, but Data was just not sure he should embark on this path after what had happened today.

"You are the second officer to the whole damn ship, Data. That leaves only the Captain and myself who are not under your command. I don't think you want to dance with either of us." Riker laughed at his own joke, but he had a point.

"I intend no offense, Commander, but I am forced to agree." He glanced at Razeene. "I am not interested in dancing with you or the Captain." Riker laughed again.

"So?" Riker prompt.

"She is engaged at this time." The song was coming to an end.

"Well, if you won't, then I will!" Riker got to his feet, and waiting just another moment for the song to end, he latched on to Razeene before she had a chance to even take a step towards her table.

How easily he does that, Data mused. He just gets up, calls her by her first name, and she is dancing with him. Data sighed. He would never be relaxed and natural seeming in his attempts to mimic this behavior. Will Riker could charm a woman without thinking.

 _And this is why you are the only one still sitting at this table!_

Data could not help but watch Riker and his dance partner. She moved with grace and ease. Desire shot through him, but Data closed his eyes and insisted that it release him.

 _I want to know more about her. I wish to learn what she is like away from her quarters, and out of my arms._

Clothed.

Riker did not release Razeene when the song ended. Instead, he took her arm and guided her back to the table were Data now sat.

"...And then the whole thing just exploded in his face," Riker was saying. The tail end of some funny story, Data assumed. Razeene was also laughing.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Went to wash his face," he finished. They both laughed as Riker handed her into a chair and scooted it in. "You've met Commander Data, I'm sure, haven't you, Razeene?" he said by way of needless introduction.

With a brief flash of mild anger...or was it jealousy?...Data wondered what Riker would think if he knew that Data had been in bed with this women just this morning...

"He is the head of my area, Will," she chided him. "Nice to see you this evening, Commander," she said smiling pleasantly at Data.

"Good to see you as well, Lieutenant." _Razeene! Her name is Razeene and you have called her by her name 957 times in the past. Why can you not say it now?_ "I hope you have been well since I saw you last," he added.

She gave him a confused look for just a second. "You mean since, ah, four hours ago, I think it's been? Yes, I've been just fine. We will be ready when we reach sector 178-L, sir, don't you worry." She grinned at him.

"Of that, I have no doubt...Razeene. Your performance is always above my expectations. This was one of the many reasons I recommended you for your recent promotion." Data was stunned to see her...blush! Not a common occurrence for her.

"Thank you, sir." She flashed him a bright grin, but looked quickly back to Riker. "When do we get cake and presents?" she asked him. Riker's eyes twinkled.

"I have to dance with all of the beautiful women in the room first, two down..." he said with a wink.

Data had to admit that it was indeed a wave of jealousy that was rushing through him. He got to his feet and moved over to Razeene. "Since Commander Riker has already taken his turn, may I have the honor of the next dance, Razeene?" He thought for a moment that she was going to refuse. She looked confused and taken aback by his offer and looked from his hand to his face before finally placing her hand in his.

Now if Data could just ignore the waves of desire shooting through him, he may just be able to convince her that they could have more than sex. If he could only convince himself of that...

He led her to the dance floor and assumed the proper stance and arm placement. She looked at him as though she had never seen him before in her life. Neither of them noticed that Deanna Troi and Will Riker were both keeping tabs on them...but for different reasons.

"You are unusually quiet. Are you unwell?" Data asked Razeene, after a moment of silent dancing. Even in a room full of other people, he could still detect the hint of orange blossoms.

"No. I expected you to be here, but I didn't expect you to speak to me...or ask me to dance." She studied his face for a clue as to what he was thinking.

"I have been thinking about...redefining the parameters of our relationship."

There! He had said it.

"Redefine? How?" She looked unprepared for this revelation.

"I would like you to consider... expanding the boundaries of our association."

"Keep going," she definitely looked stunned.

"There is a play that Dr. Crusher is directing. They will be putting on productions two evening from now. Will you attend with me?" he asked. She almost tripped. He pulled her closer to help her regain her footing.

"Data? Are you asking me out on a date?" she whispered, breathlessly.

"Yes."

Razeene stopped dancing.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to Troi about?" she asked, her tone held accusation, but she still whispered.

"Yes," he admitted, unable to think of a reason to deny the truth. He tried to coax her into dancing again, so that it did not seem as though they were having a...lovers quarrel.

"She thought our relationship was wrong, so you are trying to change the rules to make her happy?" She grudgingly moved in time with him, but she looked insulted.

"No, Razeene. It was not the Counselor's suggestion to change our relationship. She believes that it would be best to terminate it. I do not agree. I want...to change the rules for myself. I wish to see if more is possible."

She wanted to joke that she gave him everything...all of her body, but he was not talking about her body and she damn well knew it. Damn him, why now? Why at all? Why why why why?

The song ended, still stunned, she allowed him to take her arm and lead her back to his table. Troi and Geordi were there and talking, but silence fell over the table when Tell and Data sat. Geordi had been listening to Deanna, but the counselor seeming suddenly distracted.

Will grabbed the chair on the other side of Razeene and turning it backwards, sat beside her. "I love birthdays. Isn't it time for cake?" Will flashed his patented grin around the table, pausing for effect on both women.

Data decided that he should have taken Razeene back to her own table to consider his proposal.

"And the gift opening...can't forget that!" Geordi added, grinning. Riker rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"I would never forget gift opening." Will grinned, glancing over at the stack of goodies.

"Looks like you may need a knife on some of them, Will," noted Razeene. Will grimaced.

"You think so? Why?" he asked.

"Some may be concealing unsuspected...strings."

Troi watched as Tell's eyes traveled from Will's to Data's and back again. From the emotional tide the empath had sensed from that pair as they dance, Deanna knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that this woman was Data's lover. She also knew for the woman's words that Data have made a move and she did not like it! Troi silently commiserated with the android, but she had suspected that this was a bad idea. Why had he not listened to her?

"If there's anything I can't break, I have Data here. He can be very handy in cases like that. Right, Data?" Will reached over to pat Data on the back, for emphasis.

"Yes, Commander." But Data was not really paying that much attention to Riker.

At this moment the Captain approached the table with Beverly Crusher in tow. Both were grinning brightly.

"Well, Number One, I think it's about time for the cake, don't you?" the captain asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I couldn't agree more, sir!" Will said with the sparkle in his eyes matching that of the captain's. Picard waved at someone across the lounge and within seconds two attendance were rolling out a huge cake. It was decorated with a picture of Riker playing his trombone done in frosting.

Laughter ensued as the candles were lit, blown out, and the cake was cut. Data took a piece of cake, but he barely tasted it, he was so preoccupied with Razeene.

As the gifts were opened, he tried to take her hand under the table, but she saw his intent and moved her hand away. Crestfallen, Data wondered if he should leave. He was saved the decision as Razeene found a moment to slip out of her seat and escape for the lounge after saying goodnight to Will. Data was so distraught that he failed to notice Deanna Troi slip out just after Razeene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lieutenant Tell, wait a moment, please." Deanna called, walking quickly just a few meters behind. Tell slowed her pace, but did not stop. "Do you have something against birthday presents?" Troi asked, smiling.

"I'm really not in the mood for a party anymore and I suspect that you know why." Tell was not in the mood for mind games either. She stopped in her track and faced Troi head on. "He told me that you thought we should call it quits. You should be thrilled, Counselor. I just made your wish come true!" Without even pausing long enough to see how Troi reacted, Tell stalked off down the corridor again.

"Lieutenant, wait!" Troi did not catch up with her again until they reached the lift. As it happened, they were the only ones on it. "Lieutenant, may I ask what he said to you?" Troi could feel the woman's anger, but she could feel her sense of loss as well.

"He wanted to go to a play together. He claims you didn't put him up to that, did you?" she was shaking with fury and confusion.

"No, I did not. He is quite capable of making his own choices. I take it you found this suggestion unacceptable?" It was immediately clear that this was not a good question to ask.

"I never should have agreed when he asked me if he could talk to you about us!" The lift door opened and Razeene almost ran to her quarters. Troi was right on her heels. The Betazoid followed the human into her quarters and waited for the woman to realize that she was not alone.

"Why did you have to muck this up? Why did he have to talk with you? Everything was perfect until this! I don't want complications. I don't want strings or demands. He was everything I wanted and nothing I didn't want! I despise you at this moment for fouling that up, Counselor!" She turned away after this rant. Facing the wall, she put her hand out, as though needing the support.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Lieutenant, but it was Data who came to me. I told him what I thought he needed to hear. Had it been you who came to me, I would have said almost the same thing. What is your relationship based on?" she asked, hoping to make a point.

"Sex. Sex that curls your toe, makes you scream and leaves you hungry for more as soon as you're rested up enough! Have you ever had sex with him, Counselor?" Razeene turned to look, but at the other woman's expression she did not need to hear her answer. "No, of course not, you're still hoping for Riker. Well, I guess I should be glad of that because if you were not you would be camped out at Data's door after this. I understand that as a female of your race gets older, they go through a time of increased sex drive. He'd be perfect for this. Data can go for hours and of course he doesn't even break a sweat. You would swear that his creator had to be female and was trying to design the perfect male. He is as close as we females will ever get to perfection. And now, thanks to you, he wants to 'redefine our relationship'!" Razeene threw her arms up in discussed at this suggestion.

"You do not care for him in this way at all?" How could that really be possible. Everyone who met him was fond of Data. He just seemed to have a way with people.

"I respect him and like him and enjoy him. I am not looking for anything more right now and I am not going to pretend to feel something I don't to pacify you or him or anyone!"

"Did you end it with him?"

"He brought this up as we danced and I was too blown away to react. Don't you worry, Counselor, I will try and let him down easy," she sneered.

Troi tried to not recoil at the feelings that she felt directed her way.

"If you don't mind, Counselor, I would like to be alone now." The woman did not leave any room for argument, she was even point at the door. Reluctantly, Troi headed for the exit.

"If you decided that you want to talk-"

"Out!" Razeene practically screamed.

That had gone worse than just about any other meeting Troi had ever had before. God help Data, since obviously, Deanna was not going to be any help.

When Data returned to his quarters, he checked for messages, but there was not one from Razeene. Spot jumped into his lap and he stroked her absently. Back at the party, Counselor Troi had pulled Data aside to admit to following Razeene in an attempt to talk to her, but had confessed that she had not been successful at communicating with...his lover...possibly his former lover. Data had not anticipated this reaction from Razeene. He had thought it possible that she would decline to date him, but a flare of anger when she had always been so...eager to please, he had not thought likely. As a result, he had not formulated a response to this reaction.

Data wondered if someone without a heart could call this feeling heartsick?

Geordi came by to see if he was alright. Data told him that he was experiencing a dilemma with a female, but he had vowed to keep the details private, therefore he was not at liberty to disclose why he was not "acting like himself". Geordi told Data that he would be there if he needed him and left, looking worried.

Realizing that he needed to know one way or the other how Razeene felt towards him, Data made his way to her quarters. He had checked to make sure she was there and had made certain that the corridor outside of her quarters were clear, before he rang for admittance.

The door did not automatically open for him.

Data wondered if this was his answer already?

The door opened and Razeene stood before it. She was dressed in her uniform. She was not smiling.

"Come in, Commander." There was no feeling in her voice.

He entered and allowed the door to close behind him before speaking.

"It is over, is it not?" he asked simply.

She took a deep breath and went to sit on the couch. She indicated that he should follow.

Once they were seated, she seemed to be gathering her thoughts. Finally, she met his gaze and began to talk.

"I'm not in that place right now, Data. I'm just not ready for this. Even just dating. I may not be anything but your lover now, but I know quite a bit about you. You don't enter into anything half-hearted. If we began down this road, you would go from sub-light to warp 9.999 in days. I can't give you that. I can't give anyone that right now." Razeene tried to remain calm, but this was not easy to say to Data's sad looking eyes.

"I rescind my request regarding the play two days hence," he said, softly.

She just shook her head sadly. "You know that's not going to work, Data. We can't go backwards. You pushed us past what we had agreed on. I know you only wanted...something...more, but I know we can't go back now. You'll be looking at me with the same expression that's on your face right now. The 'what if I...' look. I can't do that to you. Despite what Troi may think of me because of the nature of our relationship, I still have a great deal of respect for you, Commander. You are the best superior I've ever had. And I do care for you. I know that this is not what you wanted, but I have to end it now. To do anything else would be wrong. And it would be disrespectful. I'm sorry but I'm just not capable of turning passion into love, Data," she said, gently. She reached over and took hold of his hand.

Her touch caused two emotions to stir within him. Unequaled sadness and longing. It was not just a need for her touch or her body or sex. There was something more this time. The connections were forming, but it had waited too long. Despite himself, he pressed her hand to his chest and closed his eyes. Optical lubricants overflowed in his tear ducts.

How did humans live through this feeling? It was dreadful! He felt her put her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest. He was sobbing. He knew that many human males would consider this very unmasculine behavior, but he had never experienced this kind of loss before. He did not care how his actions would be viewed by others!

Nothing in their relationship seemed to be traditional. Why should its end be any different?

Data was overcome by grief. He did not want this to end. He still needed her.

He lifted his head, wiped the tears away and took her face in his hands. He gently edged closer, giving her the opportunity to pull back. She did not. Data could taste her favorite wine on her lips.

He kissed her again, drawing her into his arms. Razeene arms slid up his back. After a moment that need was too great and he could not deny it. He lifted her in his arms and took her to her bed.

Data made love to her.

He felt it!

He could not bring himself to say it, but it was there.

Turning passion into love...maybe she could not, but he...had.

She did not object when he moved to take her again. But in the middle of a kiss, his eyes filled with tears again.

She tried to kiss them away, but he lifted his torso up enough to look into her eyes.

"Do not end this, Razeene. Please say you will try to love me. I need you to try. Please, Razeene. I believe that it is possible. I know that it is possible for me, say it is possible of you," he pleaded. She looked sad and began shaking her head.

"Data, I can't. I-" He could not bare to hear this, so he kissed her again. He knew he should have just pulled away and left right then, but he stood on the brink and decided to go all the way. Losing his heart, he made love to her one last time.

Two weeks of strained professionalism from him, convinced Razeene that she had to take drastic measures. She stood before that Captain of the Enterprise, and handed him her formal request for transfer. They would be going to Starbase 23 in ten days and she could wait for reassignment there.

"Everything is in order here, Lieutenant Tell, but you have failed to explain your reasons for requesting this transfer. I must admit to confusion over this request. You were recently promoted, your reviews have all been excellent. Why would you wish to leave the Enterprise?" the captain asked, looking as though he expected to not like the answer.

"I have...I made a mistake that I cannot rectify and it has damaged my relationship with a fellow officer beyond repair. I feel that my only option is to leave, sir." Her hands were shaking as she spoke.

The captain studied her before speaking again. "Have you made use of Counselor Troi's services in an attempt to clear up this matter? I would hate to lose a valuable officer if there was an alternative."

"Yes, sir...we both have. We have both tried to pretend that it does not affect our work atmosphere, but it does. I am aware of your disinclination to become involved in your officers personal lives, sir. I understand your view on this as the captain of a starship. But this kind of thing still does happen." She looked embarrassed, but after shifting uncomfortable in her seat, she continued. "Have you ever felt as though you were placing someone in an uncomfortable position, even though you had not intended to, sir?" she asked.

Picard gave her a compassionate smile. "I believe that I understand what you are trying to say, Lieutenant, and yes, I have. If you assure me that there is nothing that can be done to rectify this situation and guarantee that this is indeed as you say and not a reaction to another officer's misbehavior, I will approve your request."

Despite herself, Razeene gasped at the captain's suggestion that this could be the result of misbehavior on Data's part. She forgot for this moment that Picard did not know that it was Data she trying not to refer to.

"No, sir. The Commander has never behaved inappropriately towards me!" The memory of Data bringing her to climax in the shift leader's office flashed in her brain, but the was no reason for the Captain to know about this little white lie.

"Commander!?" Picard repeated. He knew damn well who her superiors were. And she did not report to but one...Commander. "Commander Data?" he asked, stunned.

How, when this have been just what she was trying to avoid, had she given it away so easily?

"Please forget I said that, sir," she said, in defeat. Picard regarded her impatiently.

"I most certainly will not, Lieutenant Tell. Commander Data is the second officer aboard this ship. I have never encountered a situation where he was not able to deal fairly and professionally with those under his command. If this had changed, I want to know why!" Tell jumped to a straighter stance in reaction to the captain's strong and stern tone.

"Captain, sir. Commander Data is one of the finest officers with whom I have ever had the privilege to serve. I don't know of anyone in my department or any other, who does not respect him. I cannot say for sure that I am not assigning uneasiness where none exists, perhaps it is just my own guilt over causing him...upset. He is always polite and professional."

Picard was again silent and thoughtful. Data with emotions added many more variables into the equations of this command, and Picard was still getting used to each one as they occurred. He would have to speak to Deanna and perhaps even Data to determine if this woman was exaggerating. And if she was, in which direction was the exaggeration? Hers or Data's?

"I will take what you have told me under advisement. I will let you know of my decision by tomorrow at 1800 hours. Dismissed." Tell rose to go, but before she made it to the door, she hesitated.

"Captain. May I ask you, that if you approve my request...will you allow me to...tell him. I won't want him to read it in a report, or be caught off guard by it. He deserves better," she looked humble and this puzzled the captain. Had this woman and Data tried remaining friends after a failed love affair, but now she just found it too difficult? Was Data truly affected?

"I will inform you of my decision tomorrow, Lieutenant. If your transfer is approved, you will have 24 hours before I officially post the order. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Lieutenant Tell practically raced from the captain's ready room. She had to pass Data, who was at ops, on her way off the bridge. She hoped that he did not guess why she was there. Their eyes met briefly and she could see the very look she had warned him against.

What if...

This look always caused her to pause. To her shock, even here on the bridge, in front of the senior staff...it happened again. But Data was not looking away either. Of course he wasn't standing there in front of God, Riker and everybody!

She wrenched her eyes away from him and double timed it to the lift. As the lift doors closed she leaned heavily against the wall. If Picard didn't approve her transfer, she was going to have to give serious consideration to jumping out an airlock or something equally drastic. Razeene laughed and shook her head at the unbalanced thoughts running wildly through her head.

"They say no man is worth killing yourself over, they conveniently neglected to mention whether this also applied to androids!" The lift doors opened as she was giving voice to her frustration.

"What applies to androids?" Lieutenant Sung asked as she and Tell past.

"They're great at...lifting things," Razeene answered as she hurried off. Yeah, like lifting women on to beds before they ravish them...she thought with a sigh. Gods she missed being ravished! Not that he ever took her by force or could...he would never have been forcing her! Would she have even made an effort to stop him if he tried to undress her in public or in a really unsafe hiding place? Doubtful...but that would never happen, his ethical program would prevent it. And they were not seeing each other anymore...

The Captain informed Deanna that he wanted her opinion on the matter between Lieutenant Tell and Commander Data, just an hour after the young woman had left his ready room.

"For some reason she feels that she needs to leave the Enterprise rather than face him. This sounds so unlike Data, Counselor. I understand they both have spoken to you regarding this matter?" the captain asked.

"Yes, captain. Data is dealing with a new emotional situation as best he can. You know that he does not handle failure very well. He's not reacting any better or any worst that I would have expected, however it is still difficult for him. I also have to admit that I may have had a hand in...his failure. While of course I can't go into detail, there were certain aspects of their relationship I...personally found troubling. I may have allowed myself to react out of an need to protect Data from what I saw as an emotional danger." Deanna looked very shameful. "It went downhill from there. If Razeene wants to leave, she most likely feels that this is her only recourse in order to avoid the pain that they are both experiencing. This is one of those situations that only time will heal."

The captain sat back in his chair, considering. Data must have been very much in love with this woman for it to be effecting him this much. An android in love... Picard wished that he had actually been able to see his friend when this relationship had been on course. With a smile, he mentioned this to Deanna.

"It would have been a sight to see him swept up with the power of this kind of emotion." Picard was enjoying thoughts of his friend being happy, but Troi, he noticed, blanched. "Is something wrong, Counselor."

What could she say? The captain had assumed that Data had been in love with Razeene. Telling him that it had only been sex, would go against her oath as a counselor and could damage Picard's image of Data. It had damaged hers...until she saw how the loss of their affair had affected both of them. Regardless of her views or understanding of what had taken place between them, it had clearly meant a great deal to both of them. Even two weeks later, they were still mourning the loss of a relationship that they had...needed.

"No, captain. I just wish there was something more I could do to help them. Have you made your decision, sir?" she asked, redirecting the subject away from that which she could not talk about.

"I regret losing her, but I will approve Tell's transfer. How do you think this will affect Data?"

"It will hurt at first, but he will heal. Not seeing her every day may help to speed the healing. Perhaps one of us should tell him personally of the news," Troi suggested.

"Actually, Miss Tell requested that I delay posting her transfer so that she could tell him herself. Why don't you inform her that the transfer will be approve and see if she wished one of us, I would prefer you, for obvious reasons, to break the news."

"Yes, sir. I'll attend to that at once." Deanna left the ready room and entered the bridge. She found that she could not help giving Data's shoulder an affectionate squeeze as she past him. He gave her a quizzical glance, but she just smiled, compassionately and headed for the lift to stellar cartography.

Razeene watched the woman that had the reputation as being the most beautiful female on the Enterprise, enter the room, pause to say a few words to Sawyer and then cross to her side. "How are you, Razeene?" The counselor asked, in a whisper.

"Ok, I guess. How are you?" Razeene was not comfortable around this woman before she had screamed at her two weeks ago, but even after apologizing, Deanna's exotic beauty intimidated Razeene and made her nervous.

"I am well, thanks. Can you take a walk with me for a moment? We won't be long and I informed the Lieutenant."

Razeene sighed. Had Riker mentioned how she had been on the bridge gawking at Data this morning? With a quick nod, Razeen fell into step alongside the Counselor as they left stellar cartography together.

"I was just speaking to the captain. He told me about your request for transfer, Razeene. Are you sure this is your only option?" Deanna asked her. She had to give it one last try.

"If you saw the way Data looks at me every time I see him, you wouldn't be asking me this, Counselor. I'm sure he's been to see you. How is he?" Razeene sounded defensive at first, but Troi could sense underlying despair.

"He is...as well as can be expected. Don't you think that leaving the Enterprise will hurt him? He's going to realize the reason behind your transfer request." Deanna tried not to sound like she was lecturing.

"I intend to be the one to tell him about it, so he'll know exactly what my reasons are."

"If you would be more comfortable, I could take that burden from you." Troi offered.

"No, I want to tell him. I owe it to him. When will the captain know?"

"He sent me to tell you that the transfer is approved if you still want it."

Razeene sighed. "I do. Thank you for telling me, Counselor. Please allow me to handle this. If he doesn't react well, I'll send Data to you." Razeene turned to look the counselor in the eyes for a second before turning and walking alone back to her duty. Deanna sighed and wished that this had turned out differently.

Data went to stellar cartography three hours later and tried very hard not to even look at Razeene. Her appearance in the bridge this morning had been puzzling to him, but looking into her green eyes when she had departed had been...painful.

Data spoke briefly with Sawyer, taking his report, and then moved on to Lieutenant Drace. He was inputting Sawyer's report into the PADD in his hand when he noticed that his path was blocked. Looking up, he saw Lieutenant Razeene Tell standing before him, looking nervous.

"Lieutenant Tell," he said, inclining his head.

"Commander, I-I have a personal matter which I need to discuss with you. May I meet with you later this evening, sir?" she asked. It was clear that she was making an effort to seem calm, but not quite succeeding. Data forced himself not to close his eyes in order to battle the impulse to touch her cheek. Why would she need to speak with him? Had she changed her mind? Did she want to be with him again? Did she want to be his love or just his lover? It this point, Data thought he was accept either. He wanted her back and missed her more intensely each time he saw her.

"Can you come to my quarters at 2100 hours? I should be available at that time." He did not want to meet in her quarters. She had never been to his quarters and if this was a reconcilement, he wanted to let her know that she was important to him and that he could not longer keep that secret.

"Yes, sir. 2100 hours. Thank you, sir." Without another word, she turned away. She did not seem excited. That was not a good sign, Data noted. Still, it was possible that she was unsure of his response.

The hours before 2100, dragged. Razeene wondered if she shouldn't try to not be seen going to Data's quarters, but it was only other senior officers that would see her and surely they could be trusted to keep their mouths shut!

Razeene rang for admittance at Data's door and tried to keep from throwing up here in the corridor, she was so nervous. The door slid open at his command and she groaned inwardly. He always wore his uniform. Always! Why the hell did he have to choose now to be in casual clothes?

He was dressed in brown from head to toe. It was not a colour she would have put him in, but it was not up to her... The whole thing was loose fitting, though the shirt was cinched at the waist, flaring out again from there. The neckline was unusual for him as well. It was a v-neck that opened to about seven inches below his Adam's apple. The pants were also loose and his shoes were a perfectly matching brown. He did not look great in this colour, but the cut was...pleasing.

Razeene forced one leg to take a step in front or the other and edged into his quarters. She took a second to look over this new surrounding before speaking. She was not sure what she would have expected his quarters to look like, but this was definitely not it. She saw Spot, who he had talked about before, and painting supplies, his violin, and a vase filled with flowers to name just some of the things she noticed. The room held a warmth one may not have expected from an android. But then, Data held a fire that she knew many would have been surprised to know about.

"Good evening. Would you like to sit down?" he asked and led her to a furniture grouping. He took a seat on one of the couches and she took a chair to his left. She really didn't want to sit, but maybe that would be easier for him. "Would you care for a beverage or something to eat?"

"No thank you, sir. I'm fine." She knew she was blushing. He was being so polite again!

"Sir? We are in private, Razeene. Surely a more casual form of address would not be inappropriate at this time." He seemed more puzzled than offended. He had no idea what was coming, she realized.

"I'm not sure you're going to feel that way after I tell you this...Data. I told you that this was not going to be easy and it seems to be going worse than I expected. I can't stand seeing you look at me like you do or trying to avoid me the rest of the time." She took a deep breath and got it over with. "I have asked for and been granted a transfer. I will be leaving-" Data sprang to his feet, his expression one of alarm.

"No!" he cried, his tone pleading.

"Please, Data. It will be easier for both of us this way. I never intended to hurt you, but it has worked out that way and I hate it!" Razeene kept her seat, knowing that she could not stand right now of she tried. He stared at her for several seconds before sinking to one knee before her. He took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Please do not do this," he whispered. "I need you, Razeene. I still...feel for you. I care for you. I miss you. Be my lover once again. I will not ask for more. I will not go beyond the parameters we originally agreed upon." He reached up and caressed her cheek with his left hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

To have him back...Gods, to have him back...to have him inside of her again. Every morning. Every night. When ever he wanted...she wanted so much to give in to him. So much...

"I can't Data. I have to go. Troi was right. I would only end up hurting you again later or you would just end it with me. I can't go through this again. It's just too hard!" This was just lust, she told herself. He turned her on and she turned him on. There was nothing more and she had to get out of here...now. Gently, she pushed him away. She got to her feet, but he rose too and tried, in vain, to stop her.

"No, Razeene. Please!" he had caught her hand. She looked back at their hands and then to his sad face. He looked so...broken. She did not think she could trust herself to speak. She simply pulled her hand from his grasp and walked as quickly as she could from his quarters.

Ten days seemed like forever.

Data would avoid her as much as he was able. Razeene met with Sawyer the day after she broke the news to Data about the transfer. In his office, Razeene told Kevin that she and the Commander had recently broken off a relationship and that neither one of them was handling it very well. She begged him to keep this to himself, but to help her make it unnecessary for Data to talk to her for the remainder of her time aboard the Enterprise.

"He will be grateful for this, Kevin. And I will be your slave if you do this for me."

Sawyer's eyes went wide when she said she would be his slave, but he could tell that she really upset by her ended relationship with...Commander Data? Weird. He knew that the android had emotions now, but Kevin had just never considered the possibility of Data...wanting a woman. He was a machine, after all. What would he do with her? He decided that he didn't want to know.

"I could have your report ready along with mine and give him both when he comes in," Kevin offered. Razeene sighed. Nodding, she smiled.

"What do I owe you?" she asked.

"Just don't tell me what he saw in you, ok? That will be enough. Is he why you're leaving, Raz?" Kevin asked, he still looked like he had just eaten something distasteful.

"Part of it." Why tell him more than he needed to know? "I really appreciate this, Kevin. I owe you, and you don't have long to collect if you want to, so keep that in mind."

Kevin never called Razeene on her offer. He did keep his promise to help her without blabbing to anyone else that she and Data had had something going on. Data, being the sharp cookie that he was, picked up on what was happening and one day after taking their reports from Sawyer, he glanced back at Razeene until she met his gaze. He did not look pleased.

Razeene spoke with Deanna and explained that her intentions had been good, but that Data had apparently assumed that she had negative reasons for having asked Sawyer to help her with this. Deanna promised, reluctantly, to speak to Data for her, but even the counselor's intervention did not seem to help. He still looked insulted and hurt. But he went along with it and never looked her way again.

Her friends threw her a little going away party the evening before Razeene was to leave. It was fun, but the fun was bitter sweet. She would miss them all, the Enterprise and... that was all. She returned to her quarters to pack up, sleep and wait. The Enterprise would arrive at Starbase 23 at 1000 hours the following morning. She would be beaming down with her personal effects and that would be it for her tenure aboard the flagship of the fleet.

Razeene's things were packed. Her quarters looked empty. Her stomach hurt and she couldn't sleep. Razeene rolled over in bed and let out a fierce groan of frustration. She sat up and ripped the covers off. She showered, dressed and paced around her quarters. She could not get that damn...man out of her head.

"It would be wrong to just go without saying goodbye, wouldn't it?" she asked the recirculated air. "Well, I'm going to say goodbye whether it's a good idea or not!" she growled and stomped out of her quarters.

Standing in front of his door, she was not quite so resolved. Maybe he would still be angry with her? Actually, that would be good. It may just make it easier, but how ever he reacted, Razeene had to...what was the psychological term they gave it? Oh, yeah...closure. She needed closure.

She rang for admittance. It took several seconds, but the door finally opened. At least he was in his uniform this time.

"I came to say goodbye," she said hurriedly. Data stood just at the entrance to his bedroom. His face was expressionless.

"Come in," he said simply. He did not offer her a seat or anything else this time.

"It looks like I caught you at a bad time. I'll go." She turned to leave, but he called her back.

"There will not be another opportunity to say goodbye, Razeene. We are due to arrive at the Starbase by 1000. The layover there will only be two hours. I was not expecting company. I had engaged my dream program. Have you been informed of your next assignment?" he asked, taking a step towards her. His tone was very flat.

He had been sleeping. That explained the slightly rumpled condition of his always perfect uniform. "I'm going to the Clemmson array. It takes readings from that unstable wormhole and we're to be mapping as much as we can with probes sent through and pulled back. Don't you own any pajamas, Data?"

He looked distracted by her question. "I have never seen the need." He looked down and noticed he was wrinkled. "Perhaps this was an oversight."

Not knowing what possessed her, she went to his replicator, intending to order him some. She looked back at him, considering the fabric and colour. "Computer, create one pair of mens pajamas sized to fit Commander Data. Make the fabric Vulcan ra'tak down and make the colour...black." This Vulcan fabric was similar to earth silk, but was not as fragile and Razeene liked it better. The computer chirped and seconds later the requested pajamas materialized. She took them over to him.

"Try these." She almost hated to hand them over. She loved the feel of ra'tak down.

Data accepted the garments. He moved closer to a chair and laid them across the back. He then proceeded to remove his uniform right there.

"Data? What are you doing? You can't just strip down in front of me!" she exclaimed, turning her back.

"While I am aware of the taboo against nudity in most human cultures. You and I have seen each other unclothed...many times. The prohibition should not apply here." He sounded confused.

"While that's all true, when...when lovers...stop being lovers, the taboo...applies again," she stammered.

"I am not certain I understand. You have seen me unclothed. Is it that you are supposed to forget what I look like unclothed? I am dressed in the nightwear," he told her so she would turn back around.

"I'm not sure. I guess so," she stuttered.

"You are aware that I will never forget what you looked like unclothed? I will remember until the day I shut down or am destroyed." He watched her look him over. He took a step towards her. "I will retain the memory of every moment that we spent together, Razeene." Her head came up and she looked him in the eye. He took another step towards her. "I will remember every touch with undiminished clarity. I will remember the scent, feel and taste of your skin for as long as I exist."

"Data," she said, weakly warning him.

"I remember every sound you uttered. I remember every scream, every gasp and every cry. I will not forget any of it and I would not want to if I was able to forget, Razeene. I ask you again, do not leave. It is still possible to rescind the transfer order." He stood just inches from her. She looked up into his eye. Eye full of desire...

"No," she whispered.

"Then say goodbye to me in my arms...one last time, Razeene. Let me make love to you until you have to leave. Be with me until you have to go." He was not pleading. He was in control. He almost sounded like he was ordering her, but not quite. She dropped her eyes to his chest. She slowly lifted her hand and touched the fabric covering his body. His beautiful golden body.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

Data wasted not a second. He pulled her against him and kissed her mouth with an intensity she had tried hard to forget. The feel of the pajamas that covered him was wonderful and they were so sexy on him. But she liked them better on the floor piled with her things beside his bed. When he lowered her naked body to his bed, there was six hours, eleven minutes and seventeen seconds until the time she was scheduled to beam down. He intended to create as many more precious memories with her as was possible in that time.

After two hours, she begged him to let her rest for a moment, and fell asleep in his arms in seconds. As he held her, he was forced to confront the fact that his feelings for her had only grown stronger. He let her sleep for an hour, but woke her with passionate kisses applied to her throat and her breasts.

"Will you forget me the moment you leave the Enterprise, Razeene?," he asked as she moved to straddle him. She looked startled, but grinning, she lowered herself down his impressive length and watched his eyes roll back in his head for a wonderful moment.

"I won't remember you with 'undiminished clarity', like you will remember me, but...no, I won't forget you." She did not move. She loved teasing him this way, but he knew this. He would hold out for a bit and then it was a race to see who would break first. She liked the fact that when she had played this game with him before, she was not always the first to restart intercourse.

"Will you...send me word that you are well? It need not be often. Perhaps every month," Data asked. He seemed to be trying to move, ever so slightly, beneath her. She tightened her hold on his penis, and he gave a sharp intake of breath. He narrowed his eyes at her.

Gods, but this was wonderful!

Grinning she lowered her mouth to his, kissing him tenderly.

"If you really want me to write you, I will, Data," she promised between kisses.

"No, I really want you to stay on the Enterprise today and to make love to me right now. I yield! Please, Razeene!" He moaned with pleasure as she accepted his surrender and began moving with him.

"You're not going to stop asking me to stay until I'm gone, are you?" She gasped as he sat up, and without dislodging their connection, threw her back down on the bed so that he was once again on top of her.

"I may not desist even then. I have no doubt that the captain would approve if you asked to rejoin the Enterprise. Your service here had been above standard at all times. I would also welcome you back."

"To your staff or your bed?" she asked, knowingly.

"You know the answer is both," he said, with such seriousness. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she urged him to begin his thrusts. Unlike her, he did not resist.

Before their time together had elapsed, Razeene promised that she would write him, but qualified that it may not be often, depending on the workload she faced on the array. Data promised that he too would communicate with her. He came with Razeene to collect her things and take them to the transporter room. Three others were beaming down to the starbase with Razeene and were awaiting the signal for transport. Her personal things were added to the items belonging to the others and Data waited with her below the steps, awaiting the ready signal.

"I will miss you," he told her. He held her hands in his. His overt actions towards her surprised Razeene and drew looks from the others in the room, but Data pretended not to notice.

"I'll miss you too," she answered. The doors to the transporter room opened behind Data and Razeene saw Commander Riker and Troi enter the room. She tried to unobtrusively pull her hand from Data's grasp. He turned slightly to see who had entered, but once he nodded at them, he reclaimed her hand.

Will and Deanna moved to join them. The Commander glanced at everyone in the room.

"We came to see all of you off and wish you success in your futures," announced Riker.

"And thank you for your service to this vessel," added Troi, smiling her formal smile. Everyone in the room smiled back and happy chatter fill the small space.

This was when both Riker and Troi took notice of Data's hand and who's it was holding.

"You planning on leaving us too, Data?" asked Riker, returning his gaze to the pair's clasped hands.

"No, Commander. Nor am I here in an official capacity. I have...failed in my attempts to convince Razeene to remain on the Enterprise, so I have come to see her off."

"Hate to lose good help, huh, Data?" Riker teased, trying to lighten the mood. Data looked way too serious.

"That too," the android conceded and looked down at Razeene. His eyes saying what he could not.

"I wish you well, Razeene," Deanna said, coming forward. She offered her hand to the other woman and Data was forced to release her.

"Thank you, Deanna. I wish we could have...gotten to know each other better." _Or not have gotten along so badly_ , she thought.

"You would have the chance to correct that omission if you remained," Data put in quickly. Razeene glanced at him and then back at Troi and Riker.

"Forgive him, he seems to be experiencing a feedback loop. You should take him to see Commander La Forge." She looked back at Data, but he just shook his head. He was still painted with that serious expression.

"I am not the one who is leaving, Razeene. I am functioning within normal parameters on every level with one exception." He took her hand again. Riker, Troi and most of the others in the room looked on at his display with a mixture of shock and trepidation. "There is a 45% increase in activity in the neural pathways of my brain that govern my emotional responses," he said earnestly.

She blushed and grinned. "You sweet talker, you," she said, with a laugh. The room also responded to the humor. Data was facing her and she took hold of his other hand. "I'm going to miss you, too. Data," she told him.

The transporter console beeped and the attendant announced that the starbase was ready for transport. Razeene moved to pull away from Data, but he pulled her back and into his arms in a rare public display of intense affection. He kissed her. It was not a long kiss, or at least not as long as he would have wanted, but it was passionate.

She looked up at him blankly when he loosened his hold on her. Finally she smiled. "Goodbye, Data," she whispered.

"Do not leave," he whispered back.

She gave his hands a final squeeze and pulled away, stepping onto the transporter pad along with the other three. Everyone was waving at their departing person as Deanna moved to take hold of Data's arm in an attempt to comfort him.

Razeene waved and gave him a half-hearted grin.

"Energize," Riker ordered, to Data's far left.

As the dematerialization effect caused Razeene to fade for his eyes, Data said his final thoughts to her vanishing form.

"I love you," he whispered.

End of part 1


	4. Chapter 4

Part Two ...Into Love

Chapter 4

Deanna Troi looked over at the android that she had known for over eight years and gaped at him. Over the last few weeks since ending his sexual relationship with Lieutenant Razeene Tell, she had met with him every few days and at times every day. While Troi would have assumed that ending a liaison that had consisted of little more that sex, would have had little effect on the android, she had apparently been wrong on more than one count. The words he had just uttered to the disappearing vision of his, Deanna had assumed, former lover, had given voice to just that fact.

Recovering for her shock, Deanna told the android Commander to come with her and pulled him bodily from the transporter room. Half way down the first corridor Data finally spoke.

"Counselor, I must protest. I am fine. I am in complete control of my emotions. I do not require your professional services at this time." Deanna still had him by the arm and was dragging him toward the lift.

"I don't happen to agree with you, Commander." She urged him to remain silent until they arrived in her office moments later. Once seated, Troi studied his golden face. He looked irritated, but with some concentration she was able to pick up the evidence of the emotion he had admitted to moments ago on the transporter room.

"I do not understand why you insist that I be here, Counselor."

"Data, what happened today? How did you come to be with Razeene in the transporter room?" she asked him. He sat back and just looked at her for a moment.

"I wanted to see her off, just as I stated, Counselor." His expression betrayed nothing and she could sense little from him now.

"Where were you before you got to the transporter room?"

"I helped her bring her personal items to the transporter, we went to her quarters to collect them." He looked bored.

"How long were you there?"

"Fifteen minutes and twenty nine seconds."

"Did you meet her there?"

"No, she came to my quarters to...say goodbye." He did not seem pleased at being asked to admit this.

"When did she arrive?"

"0338 hundred hours." Deanna sat back and added that together in her head.

"Data, I thought the two of you agreed to end your physical relationship."

"Not precisely. She ended it, I asked her to reinstate it." He looked at his hands. The waves of loss began to flow from him.

"When?" she asked, surprised. He had not mentioned that.

"Repeatedly. The night of Commander Riker's birthday party, the evening she informed me of the transfer and several times following 0338 hours this morning. I thought of it every time I saw her."

Troi stood up and moved to sit next to him. She took his hand in hers. "When did 'just sex' become love for you, Data?" she asked gently.

He would not meet her eyes. "At the same time she wanted to end it," he told her.

"So, it wasn't love until you stopped having relations with her?" They had an odd relationship, she mused.

"That would not be an accurate statement. I made love to her...just after she told me our relationship could not go backwards, as she put it. I needed to...touch her again."

He had been with her AFTER she had told him it was over? How was that a break up?

"Did you go to her the next morning, as you had been doing?" she asked.

Data looked as though she had just grown tentacles. "No, Counselor. I believe that I made it clear, she ended our relationship that evening."

"So, then that was the last time you had relations with her?" she said, moving on.

"I believe that you suspect that we were intimate this morning. We were. I asked her to rescind the transfer order, she refused. I asked her to stay with me until it was time for her to leave. I told her that I could not forget her. I will never forget her. I would not wish to. Is it so irregular for one to fall in love with one's lover, Counselor?" He finally looked at her. "How I felt and what I feel now is irrelevant. She is gone."

Deanna tried to talk with him further, but after admitting that he had fallen back into the familiar and rekindled his passion with his lover only hours before she was to leave him...indefinitely, Data seemed to have nothing else to say. She relented and let him go, making him promise to come see her if he felt the need...for counseling.

Data healed. But slowly. He missed Razeene. He even dreamt of her. She was not always in his bed or her former bed in his dreams, but she was not always out of bed either.

Data struggled with his feelings of love and lust for two weeks before beginning work on an erotic holodeck program. He worked on it, off and on for two more weeks, but was not eager to try it once he decided it was as complete and as detailed as he could make it. He broke down and headed for the holodeck on the sixth week following Razeene's departure, but he canceled and deleted the program just ten minutes later.

Geordi found him sitting in the midst of the black and yellow room, on the floor and crying, four and a half hours later. It took both him and Deanna to coax Data back to his quarters. He was relieved of duty for three days before Troi was convinced that he was finally recovering.

"He never even told me about her," Geordi told Troi at one point. "He was carrying on with her for almost six months and he never once let on." Troi sensed his confusion and feelings of betrayal.

"They had agreed to keep it secret, Geordi. I had no idea either. Nor did any of Razeene's friends."

Geordi tried to be understanding, but since he had been left out of the loop, along with everyone else, it took a while before he felt "caught up". Even then, Geordi and Troi felt they were at a loss to understand Data's reaction to the loss of a purely sexual relationship.

"We did talk, Geordi. There was always more than just sex," Data told his friend.

Still, Data was not offended that they did not understand. He just concentrated on putting it behind him.

Razeene did write to him, but it took eighty four days for her first message to arrive. She wrote almost on a monthly basis after that, and Data wrote back only to reply and not break the lines of communication. He had tried dating here and there, but nothing ever evolved. Razeene did not mention having found a new lover, but Data doubted she would tell him if she had. And he was almost certain that she would find one if there was one there to find.

Still, two years later, Data had not expected Razeene to write and tell him that she had gotten married. The shock he experienced surprised him. He had thought himself over her. He was really, but he and just not thought that she would ever marry. Why he had thought this, Data could not say, but it had been his belief.

He sent her a letter of formal congratulations just three days before the Enterprise's encounter with the Borg, that pulled her and her crew into Earth's history.

The Borg Queen.

Her question regarding Data's last sexual act had given him pause, but he had already realized where she was going with the question and the new skin she had given him. She never even suspected that Data had lied through his teeth about his last time. Had he answered truthfully, she may have chosen another tact, and Data thought he had a pretty good chance of manipulating her with this one.

And it had work, but not without cost.

The temptation had been there, no matter how brief. But love was not with in this female at all and this realization had saved Data.

His letter of congratulations to Razeene received no reply, and after eight months of waiting for one, Data deleted Razeene's address from his computer.

The Captain sat with Geordi and Troi in his ready room. As he spoke, he held a data PADD in his hand.

"I really have no concrete reason to refuse her request, unless either of you can give me one." The Captain looked expectantly from Troi to La Forge.

"It's been three years, Captain. I believe Data has recovered from the ordeal of Lieutenant Tell's leaving the Enterprise and he is well recovered from his trauma...of the last year," Troi assured him. Data still had nightmares of the Queen, but they were few and far between now.

"He started dating again four months ago," Geordi added. "I think he's gotten over her, Captain."

The captain looked at the PADD again. "Normally, I would not even consider something like this an issue. But Data's been under a great deal of strain in recent years. Add in the chip and his emotional development, and I sometimes feel as though we're raising him in this area." Picard admitted, with a small smile.

"God help us if we raise a maladjusted android!" Geordi quipped. The other two grinned.

"He's fine." Troi assured them again, and the meeting broke up.

Troi met with Beverly for dinner that night, and was surprised when the doctor mentioned Razeene's impending arrival.

"Didn't she and Data see each other for a while when she was here last?" Beverly asked.

"They saw each other," she admitted and left it at that.

"We should make sure that he never sees her recent medical history, if we can. If they were close, it might upset him," Beverly confided. Troi could senses anger growing in her friend.

"Why? What's in there?" Troi asked, worried.

"Well, one thing will be obvious, but the rest...makes me upset." Beverly let her friend in on the pertinent information. Deanna would need to know these facts in order to help Razeene should the woman feel she needed the help. But, the effect any of this information would have on Data, were he to find out, Troi could not divine.

Lieutenant Razeene Tell beamed aboard the Enterprise along with three other new crew members. There were six people there to meet her group. Four ensigns - one at the controls - one lovely (still) counselor and one android second officer, who also still looked wonderful. Tell was behind the two others in her party, so she just waited for them to step forward. Razeene noted that the others were each quickly assigned an ensign who helped them take their things and escorted them out of the transporter room, heading for their new quarters.

During this brief rush of activity, Troi greeted them all, welcoming them aboard, and so did Data, but through most of it, he kept his eye contact with Razeene. He had caught sight of her at once, and had not looked away if possible. Was he angry with her? It had been so long since she had even written to him...but even though she had wanted to, she just couldn't. Daniel had found out about the letters and... But that was not what she was going to think about now. Razeene was divorced and even Daniel could not catch her here. The Enterprise was the Flagship. This ship would be a safe haven for Razeene.

Daniel was in the past. The running from him was in the past. It was time to put it behind her and get back to planning her future. The first step should be taking a step right about now! Stepping off the transporter pad, Razeene put on a smile and directed it at three people that were still in the room.

"Welcome back aboard, Razeene," Troi said brightly. The Betazoid came forward and shook her hand warmly.

"Thank you, Counselor. Feels like coming home. It's good to see you." She looked over at Data, who stood silently to Troi's right. "And you as well, Commander," she said to his expressionless face.

It almost seemed as though Data had been deactivated and that her words had been like a hand on his on switch. "It is good to have you back. Welcome aboard...Razeene." He said each word carefully. The last with the most care and it was this one that startled her.

First name in public? After so many years?

Troi ushered her out of the room, telling Razeene she would take her to her quarters. Data grabbed the two personal items that had been beamed up with her and followed.

As they walk, Troi filled her in on who was still here and who had been reassigned and where they had gone. Razeene asked about Kevin Sawyer.

"He was transferred to the Lexington four months ago," Data informed her, speaking for the first time. Both Troi and Tell looked at him as though they had forgotten that he was still there.

"To bad. I still owe him a favor. Guess he's never going to collect now."

They arrived in her new quarters, and Data asked where she wanted her things. "Oh, I'll take them, Commander," she said, but Deanna laid a hand on hers.

"Data can put them where ever you want, Razeene. You look a little tired, don't over exert yourself."

Razeene looked back at Data. "In there, please." She pointed towards the bedroom to the right and Data nodded. He returned a second later.

"We'll let you rest now, Razeene," Troi say, moving towards the door.

"Oh, please don't go yet. I mean, if you both need to, I understand, but if you're not needed somewhere, stay for a minute, won't you?" Troi and Data exchanged looks.

"I have nothing that cannot wait," he told them both.

"And I would love to stay," Troi said graciously.

The conversation got off to a slow start, but eventually Razeene began telling them about meeting Daniel Chase. The two others in the room sat in rapt attention.

"He transferred over after I has been there for a year and a half. He seemed so...perfect. He was brilliant. He always had the solution to every problem. He was very organized, precise, detail oriented, and he had total recall. I've never met anyone who could be so serious one minute and so funny the next." Razeene had a sort of dreamy look in her eyes as she remember her early time with her ex-husband, but her description of him caused Troi to glance meaningfully at Data. His expression told the counselor the he had missed it.

"Anyway," Razeene continued, "It didn't stay perfect. He liked everything very neat and orderly in our quarters, and I expected this, but I didn't expect how he would react if I unintentionally left something...disorderly." She paused here and Deanna hoped she would not elaborate.

"What was his reaction, Razeene?" Data asked, curiously.

"He went into a rage. They were small rages, if there is such a thing, at first, but later... He talked of having children. I later found out that he had planned how many and had already picked out names. There was nothing for me to do, but give birth. And I think he might have taken control of that situation too," she mused.

"He was controlling?" Data asked, finally seeing where this was going. The android now wore a very serious expression. It was not a pleased expression.

"Of everything. I don't know how I missed it. I think I saw more than what was there, but so many things about him seemed...familiar. Sounds like you have your work cut out for you, huh counselor?" Razeene said, directing a slightly embarrassed smile at Deanna. Deanna felt like that was a good note to end this on, before Data got upset…more upset. She slowly got to her feet, but as she did, Data asked another question.

"Razeene, may I inquire why you ordered quarters with a second bedroom? Are you planning a reconciliation with your former husband?" he asked, simply.

Razeene looked shocked and confused. She looked from Data to Troi, who shrugged, and back to Data again. "I-I assumed that you would know...that they would have told you..." she swallowed nervously. "Data, I'm two months pregnant."

Troi got Data out of there as quickly as she could after Razeene's revelation. Data was experiencing shock, so he didn't put up much resistance. Before they left Data had told Razeene that he would need to meet with her to discuss her duties. Razeene told him to call her when he was ready and then Troi gently coaxed him out.

"Why would he have reacted violently to disorder?" Data asked Deanna as they walked slowly down the corridors together.

"I can't answer that for you, Data. These days, violent tendencies are usually identified in childhood and dealt with then. I just hope he gets help."

"Why did she marry him," he asked. He sounded like he was not really asking, but was thinking out loud. Deanna took his arm and got him to look at her.

"Now that I thought was rather obvious," she said grinning gently at him.

"I do not understand why you would say that, Counselor," he admitted, confused.

"Think about how she described him, Data." she said, smiling.

"He was violent, he had rages."

"No, the things that attracted her in the first place. What were those?" she prodded.

"She stated that he seemed so...perfect. He was brilliant. He always had the solution to every problem. He was very organized, precise, detail oriented, and he had total recall. She had never met anyone-"

"That's far enough, Data. Does that sound like anyone else you know?"

Data tilted his head to the side as began compiling a list of the people he knew who fit all of parts of that description. Before he could start rattling off the list from the top, Troi qualified further.

"Let's take a look at the two of us, Data." she sighed. "Of the two of us, who fits that description better?" she said, patiently. You can lead an android to water…

"I believe that it would be more accurately applied to me, Counselor." He said apologetically.

"Exactly," Troi sighed again. But Data still looked confused. "Oh, Data! Connect the dots! She married a man who reminded her or you!"

Data stopped in his tracks. "Razeene was not in love me, Counselor. I assume that at one time she was in love with Mr. Chase." He looked like his was lecturing an errant child.

"Sometimes absence makes the heart grown fonder. Maybe I'm reading more into this than was there, but I'm usually pretty good at picking up on these things, unless it is intentionally being hidden from me," she teased. Data looked at her and gave her a guilty grin.

"You have never forgiven me for keeping my former relationship with her from you," he said.

"No, I haven't. So, if something develops...a friendship of sorts, keep me in the loop this time. And I think Geordi will disown you as his best friend if you do it to him again as well!" She put her arm through Data's and grinned warmly at him. Sometimes Troi wondered if she had ever had a brother, if she would have been as fond of him as she was of Data. Maybe, but she doubted it. Data was just too lovable.

In his quarters, late that night, Data was working, but Spot jumping up on his console distracted him. He pulled the feline down and into his lap, petting her. "You are a very disobedient cat, Spot. I love you despite that fact, but you must try to behave," he admonished.

Spot, who knew that she had one android wrapped around her paw, purred contentedly. She had never wanted to be on the console in the first place.

As Data pet his beloved tabby, his thoughts turned to Razeene...and her pregnancy. Raising a child without a father would be difficult for her. Why would Lieutenant Chase not wish to be involved in the birth and raising of his child? Data thought back to the brief period of time his own child, Lal had lived. Raising her had been challenging, but he had had the support and assistance of his friends...his family. Perhaps that was what Razeene needed now. The next day, Data was not on duty. He went to the lounge and waited.

His quarry did not arrive in the lounge until after 1000 hours. By this time his server had gotten quite irritated with him for nursing one apple juice for two hours. Data watched her scan the room for someone she knew. She received warm hugs from several old friends and sat with them talking, but did not linger. When she finally moved away, Data made his move. Coming out of the hidden corner, he attempted to "come out of nowhere".

"Data, I didn't see you enter...Commander. You startled me," she said, with a small gasp.

It had worked! "I apologize, Razeene. I had been hoping to encounter you today. We will need to arrange a time to discuss your duty schedule. I would like to introduce you to the shift leader and the others with whom you will be working," he explained, calmly.

She paused, still trying to catch her breath from his frightening her. "Can you spare a moment and sit with me. I'm starved and need something to eat before this baby causes me more morning sickness." She gave him a sheepish grin and he nodded to her as they found an empty table and sat.

"Have you informed Dr. Crusher that you are suffering from this problem?" Data asked.

"Oh, yes. We talked about it yesterday when I went for my exam. She can't really do anything more than the doctors on the space station or the array. You see, the problem is that most everything she would normally prescribe is a derivative of Delphamine and unfortunately, I'm violently allergic to Delphamine. So every morning and every afternoon and every evening, I need to be near a bathroom." She grinned. "Very near," she emphasized. He smiled as well, but made a note to research natural forms that would help to combat nausea.

"Razeene, are you suffering from this affliction at this moment?" he asked gently.

"No, I already had my morning bout. Did you know that stomach acid is yellow? I never knew that. What really surprised me was that it is such a nice shade of yellow too. Lighter than your eyes, paler. A very pale yellow," she mused. She started laughing to herself. Data found himself laughing too, but he was laughing at the absurdity of this conversation. And it had only just began. "Well, at least it's just yellow now and not red." She added as an afterthought.

"I beg your pardon? Red? As in blood? That is not normal, Razeene, Did you report this?" Data wondered if he should take her to sickbay right now. Could Razeene be in danger of a miscarriage?

"Data?" she said, question clear in her tone. She studied his face for a moment. "They didn't tell you anything did they? I could tell that Deanna knew I was pregnant, but you didn't. Why?"

"I knew that you were coming back. The counselor asked me to come to her office. She told me there."

"Did she think that my return to the Enterprise was going to cause you to need her services?" she asked, wondering if he had continued to be stubborn about her leaving even after she was gone.

"Perhaps she did. I did not ask her. Will you tell me what you believe was left out?" he asked, redirecting the conversation away from how badly he had handled her departure.

Razeene waved at a server. He came over and took her order, leaving after asking Data if he wanted anything. He did not. "Sorry, I have a window of opportunity, and if I don't take it, I'll be sick again." She shrugged apologetically and then seemed to be steeling herself to explain about the blood.

With a heavy sigh, she began. Daniel Chase, it seemed had planned his and Razeene's futures from the moment he felt that she was his, until their deaths. He had planned not only how many children they would have but exactly when Razeene should get pregnant with each of them. Razeene had not known this at the time and since things were rocky between them she had decided to try and get pregnant early.

"I think my biological clock was ticking. He talked about having children, so I hoped that if I became pregnant...he would calm down. Once again, I miscalculated." She shrugged helplessly here. Sadness over a lost relationship shadowed her lovely face.

"He went into a rage?" Data asked. He knew that talking about these kinds of events were painful, but that it was needed to recover from the trauma. He knew this from a great deal of personal experience.

"To put it mildly. I finally realized that I had made a terrible mistake and I...ran. I was in a panic. He had knocked me into a wall and I was terrified that he would cause me to lose the baby. I never even thought of calling security. I just hopped into the runabout and I was halfway to the nearest starbase when I finally realized what this could do to my career. I was really lucky, in some ways. When security went to our quarters to ask Daniel about me, they found him tearing the place apart. They also found some blood on the wall where he had thrown me. It was discovered to be mine so he was quickly escorted to the brig. I was met by a counselor at the starbase and since most of my story was corroborated, they excused my behavior as being one of desperation. They said I was fleeing for my live and the life of my child. His rights to the child were revoked due to his attempt to murder me and the baby and he was held." Rezeene paused here to catch her breath.

"Unfortunately, he found a really good advocate, and though Starfleet forced him out, he was still free. He's been hunting me. It's one of the reasons I'm here now. I figured he couldn't find me here. Even if he knew I was here, he wouldn't be able to catch this ship. Even if he could, the security here has always been the best." She grinned and looked finished.

"So, the blood was from after he hurt you and you fled the array? You are healed and you and your unborn child have suffered no lasting physical effects?" Data had many more questions, but her health was paramount.

"Well, no. I mean, we're fine now, but when they let him go, he came to my room on the starbase. It was locked, but he broke in. He's very clever. He caught me sleeping, so he had me pinned before I knew what was happening." She became quiet suddenly. Her food arrived, but she only picked at it, eating very little.

Data decided distraction would now be in order so he told her about some of the things that had been going on aboard the Enterprise and to him personally. She asked if he had or was dating anyone and he answered. He also mentioned the Borg Queen and how she had tried to manipulate him with sex.

"Ha, like that could happen. Well, maybe a little, but not enough for you to trade on humanity," she teased him with a wink. "I did manage to manipulate you just a bit, but you were never that...dis-interested, so it was not much of a challenge." She grinned and laughed, but he reached across the table and gently took her hand.

"One, how did you manipulate me? And two, you found our arrangement to be less than...provocative?" His eyes held a twinkle of amusement, otherwise, Razeene may have become worried.

"Well, I was never going to tell you this, but remember when you were worried about the chip going wacky during your duty shift? You thought that it could possibly cause you to...you know?" He nodded. "Well, when I said something about you coming to see me in the mornings...I was joking. I never expected you to take it seriously." She started giggling behind her hand. "But you went for the idea with your usual zeal and there was no way I was going to try and argue you out of waking me up every morning with sex!" The expression on her face made it clear that she was remembering one of those mornings with delight. He raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head until he caught her attention again. She began blushing profusely.

"Sorry, went away there for a minute," Razeene said, grinning and blushing at the same time.

"Yes, and I believe I know where you went," he teased. He was pleased that she still thought fondly or at least positively about the time that they had shared.

"Sorry, not exactly proper Starfleet behavior. After all it was me who said that once it's over, I'm supposed to try and forget what my superior office...looked like unclothed," she whispered this, still blushing.

"And have you?" he asked.

"Mostly. I still dream about Commander Riker's bare knees once in awhile, but-" she was looking at the ceiling, with a far away dreamy look on her face.

"Commander Riker?!" Data exclaimed. Others turned around, but when they did not see Commander Riker they all shot Data a confused look. He tried to look like he did not notice anyone looking at him. Razeene was laughing hysterically.

"Oh gods, Data. You should see your face! That was just too good to resist, and you walked right into it." She took the last sip of her glass of milk and put down the glass, still grinning.

"You do realize that I will not forget what you just did, which could be considered, as you mentioned, improper behavior towards a superior officer." He looked stern, but she just tilted her head to the side and shook her head at him.

"So, want to discuss my duties, Commander? And can we walk as we do?" she asked changing the subject and getting to her feet. Data followed suit, and with a nod they headed out of the lounge.

In the corridor, he detailed the next several missions that were scheduled for the Enterprise and what stellar cartography could expect. He told her the names of each shift leaded and related their service records. She listened, patiently, but her amused grin grew wider the longer he spoke.

"Are you going to tell me what you find so amusing?" he finally asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sir. That just would not be appropriate. I do plan on striving to live up to your expectations of me, Commander."

Data gave her an impatient sigh and resumed were he had left off. He had kept their pace slow, so that he could finish filling her in just as they arrived at the door to stellar cartography. They entered and Data lead her over to Lieutenant Cameron Phillips. Introductions were made and brief snippets of small talk ensued.

Data informed the man that Lieutenant Tell would be reporting for duty in the morning. They left her duty station and were once again in the hall. Data wanted to take hold of her hand, her arm or even put his arm around her waist as they walked, but he resisted. He knew she was not angry with him, or adverse to the memories of their past relationship, but that did not mean that she wanted to begin a new one. They walked in awkward silence for several seconds.

"Razeene, was your desire to evade your former husband the only reason you asked to return to the Enterprise?" he asked in his softest voice. She looked over at him.

"No, I wanted to be with people who cared for me, but didn't know me with him. I knew I had friends here. I want to put that chapter of my life behind me." Her tone matched his.

"You do still have friend on the Enterprise. I would wish for you to consider myself among them."

She looked over and grinned fondly at him. "I do," she told him. "Commander, I have two questions for you. Firstly, shouldn't you be heading for the bridge?"

"I am not scheduled for duty today. What is your second question?"

"Where are we going?" The look on her face said many things to him. She had used this very expression when she intended to "submit to his will" in their former relationship. It meant that she thought it was time that he took the lead in their encounter to insure his pleasure. He wondered if it meant anything more than she wanted him to tell her just what she had asked, now.

"We are going...this way." He pointed before them and she grinned.

"Your sense of humor has gotten much better in my absents, Commander." Has anything else? "I thank you for taking time out from your day off to bring me up to speed and introduce me to Lieutenant Phillips. If you want to go ahead and get back to your plans for the day, I'll be fine. I still remember how to get around." Razeene looked over to see his look of indecision.

"You have made other plans that you wish to attend to?" Data asked, turning her statement around.

"What? Well, I-I want to go to bed-I mean I'm still tired from the journey to meet up with the Enterprise. This being pregnant is strange. It saps all my energy. I didn't have anything planed. This is going to be a day of relaxing for me so I have the energy for tomorrow." She had blushed when she blurted out her desire to go to bed, but had kept talking. He wondered if relaxing would only include resting in her quarters.

They approached an open door down the corridor. Voices emanated from within. Data and Razeene exchanged looked before peering inside. There was a play being performed within.

"What play is it," Razeene asked Data, in a whisper.

"I do not know. I cannot connect any of the dialog to a play I am aware of," he admitted.

"That's because it was written by Lieutenant Tricken and Lieutenant Stally. They collaborated. Come take a look, it's quite good," Lieutenant Paul Brendon said in a hush. He had been guarding the half open door, guiding others in if he could. He motioned them closer and before they could protest, they were seated in the large room.

The play was not up to par with the Shakespeare that Data was used to, but it was enjoyable. It was a strange story about a very maladjusted family on Earth that just could not seem to keep all their balls in the air at one time. Parts were sad, parts were upsetting and parts were rather amusing. But the best part for Data, was who was sitting beside him. After all, this is what he had asked her to do with him three years ago.

The play ended and the pair joined with the rest of the audience in applause. Data led Razeene back into the corridor, asking her if she wished to return to her quarters.

"If you would prefer, we could visit the arboretum," he suggested.

"Commander, did the counselor ask you to baby sit me today?" She had stopped walking to look at him, suspiciously. He looked confused. "Come on, Commander, you have to admit this is unusual behavior."

"I admit no such thing. I have been to many plays and I have frequently attended them in the company of a friend. I see nothing remarkable in my behavior." He looked her in the eye with all seriousness. She did not look completely convinced, but she was not sure of herself either.

"Ok, if you say so. But I think I'll have to pass on the arboretum, as nice as that sounds. I think my window of being away from a bathroom is closing. I'm gonna go to my quarters now and rest. Thank-"

"I will walk you to your quarters, Razeene. If you are not feeling well, I cannot leave you unattended." Data indicated the direction that would lead them to a lift and she resigned herself to his company until she reached her quarters, but he was not coming in. The temptation would be too great if he came inside. Out in public she could handle it, but alone…?

They talked about the play, critiquing it, as they made their way to her quarters. Fortunately, they were close when the first wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh gods," was all Razeene said, before breaking into a run down the corridor.

Data did not have to ask, he saw the shade of green she was turning. He did not want to get in her way, so he followed close behind her. Once they reached her quarters, she made a dash for the bathroom and Data followed to help if he could. He retrieved a towel, ordered a glass of tepid water from the replicator and went to check on her. Coming up behind her as she leaned weakly over the basin, he applied the moistened towel to her forehead and handed her a second to wipe her mouth. She rinsed her mouth out with the water and remained there, looking pale and drained.

"Will this continue?" Data asked, gently.

"Ask the baby, I'm just the receptacle," she answered with a sorrowful moan.

Data decided that she was too tired to stand much longer, so he lifted her with great care, and took her to her bed. Laying her down, he helped her off with her boots and covered her up. He felt so torn as to his next response. Should he leave her to sleep or stay since she may need him? He had read about pregnancy, but as it was with most things involving humans, the words on the pages bore little resemblance to the reality.

"Its funny, but I always had such a romantic image of what being pregnant would be like," she said softly, interrupting his indecision. "Feeling life growing inside, feeling it move. finding out if it was a boy or girl, picking names. I knew about morning sickness, but this is all day sickness. I know you're worried about me being able to work and pull my weight, but Beverly and the other doctors assured me that I would be done with this in a few more weeks." She looked up at him towards the end.

Data knelt down beside the bed in order to...be closer. "I am not concerned with your work ethic. You have never given me reason to be concerned in this area. I am concerned with the well-being of you and your offspring." He reached over and caressed her cheek, hesitantly. "Do you wish me to remain with you, or leave you to rest. I can remain outside, if you wish. I could use your computer terminal to research natural remedies for nausea until you wake."

She eyes seemed to glaze over as he spoke to her. He was uncertain as to whether she was going to cry or just fall asleep. As it turned out, she did neither. She groaned in pain. "Oh, Data," she moaned, and launched from the bed, heading back to the basin with amazing speed. He would not believed her capable of such speed in her depleted state.

He joined her in the bathroom, pulling her hair, which had grown to a length that now approached her waist, out of the line of fire, as it were... After several discomposed moments, Razeene's stomach finally seemed to settle. Data worried, because he knew that she had lost every ounce of the meal that he had witnessed her consuming. How was she to nourish not only herself, but her child if she did not retain any part of her meals? It may be necessary to take her to sickbay and have her nourished there.

As he stood behind her, Razeene washed out her mouth again and he moved to hand her the clean towel. She murmured her thanks and stood up straight for a second, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Her skin had taken on an ashen colour that caused her to look almost the same colour as Data. He gave her an encouraging smile and she responded by leaning her back against him.

"So, what do you think, Data? Does this get you in the mood for sex with me? Vomit is a real turn on, huh?" The sarcasm in her weak voice was prominent.

"You are in no condition for activity of any kind. Sexual activity with me may be dangerous for you and the fetus." He was just trying to be factual, but she smiled with amusement despite this. Slowly she turned to face him, but with almost no strength left, she again leaned against him. Her hand where at her side, as where his, but Data felt certain he should be doing something.

"Coming from anyone else, I would have taken that statement as bragging, Data." she mumbled into his shirt. Data was sorting through appropriate reactions to this situations, but he felt as though he was on unfamiliar ground. Razeene was always easy to deal with during the course of their sexual liaison. She had asked for little, and demanded almost nothing. But here and now, she needed. Her mate should be here, offering her love and support. But were her former mate here, he would possibly be attempting to harm her and the life she carried. This thought caused Data to react unconsciously. He wrapped his arms around her, as though he could shield her from harm with his body. To his surprise, she sighed and relaxed into his protective embrace.

She needed comfort, Data realized. It was unusual for Razeene, but there was nothing sexual about this contact. As he held her, she turned her head to the side and rested her cheek against his chest. This was some of what he had been looking for, Data realized. This was something beyond and apart from sex. This touch signified trust and caring. Her comment may have poked fun at the feeling, but it also showed that she too recognized the difference.

And she was not rejecting the change.

She still needed rest, so once again Data lifted her and took her back to her bed.

"You tired of playing nurse to me yet? Looking for an out?" she asked, in a frail voice.

"No, if you remember, I did not wish an out before either."

"I do remember, but I wasn't pregnant with another man's child then," she countered.

"True, however, you did indicate that you felt the human instinct that urged you to procreate. I would not been able to assist you with this need."

"I know."

"Perhaps it was this inadequacy that caused you to leave. Unconsciously, you knew that I could not provide you with a biological child. If this is true that would mean that your unconscious mind is more perceptive than mine. I had believed that my feelings for you had diminished in your absence. I was mistaken." He moved to sit on the bed beside her. "My feelings have only grown stronger, Razeene." He admitted. She may reject him again, but he could not act any different.

"I can't believe you could forgive me for leaving like I did."

He kicked off his shoes, stretched out on her bed and tuned on his side to face her. "I was hurt by your departure, but I believe I understand your reasons. You are here now and I still...want you. If you allow it, I will take care of you during your pregnancy and help you to raise your child when it arrives." She looked stunned. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. He pulled her close, into his arms.

"Please sleep, Razeene. You are too fatigued to make any decisions at this time. I will be here for you regardless of your feelings for me. If you need me, I will always be there for you as you were there for me."

Data remained with her the rest of the day and into the evening. He looked up stomach calming agents as she slept and replicated some for her when she woke. He had her try three for her late lunch, but she was able to keep only one down. Unfortunately it was the one with the least nutritional content. Geordi called Data to invite him for a holodeck adventure while Razeene was sleeping, but Data declined politely.

"I am with Razeene, Geordi. She is experiencing distress from her pregnancy and I am attempting to help her. She needs me, Geordi. I cannot leave her at this time," Data told his friend over the communicator.

"She didn't seem to have any reservations about leaving you three years ago, Data. Are you sure you want to set yourself up for another fall at the hand of this woman?" Geordi asked, cynically.

"I value your attempts to protect me, my friend, but she did help me where no one else could at one time. I feel compelled to now help her." There was more to it than that, but explaining this now would be to risk waking Razeene. "I will meet with you another time, Geordi," he promised. Reluctantly, Geordi agreed and signed off. Data went back to his nausea research.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Data returned to his quarters to feed Spot and change into a fresh uniform before his shift on the bridge began the next morning. Razeene had responded well to the eleventh calming food they had tried and both were so pleased and thankful that Data had a happy spring in his step.

He had left to allow her to shower and change in privacy. He was not going to even suggest intimacy between them. He was not sure it would be safe for her in her current state. He had read reports that sex during pregnancy was safe as long as the patient was not at high risk for one reason or another, but this was taking into account a humanoid partner.

It was not vanity to say that Data was not human.

The android entered the bridge, still experiencing a lightness and happiness that he had not felt in a very long time. He almost skipped to his station and this fact did not go unnoticed.

Deanna found herself grinning at the feelings she could sense from him, but putting two and two together, her smile faded to an expression of concern. _Razeene_ , she thought to herself, _Data has visited Razeene again. What happened, how far did it go?_

The counselor recalled the words she had heard her friend utter the moment that Lieutenant Tell had left the Enterprise, three years ago. Was that sentiment still true? From what Deanna could sense, it very well could be. He was happy now, but how long would it last. What happened to him when Razeene spurned him again?

She made a mental note to ask him to speak with her after their shift on the bridge was concluded and concentrated on what she could sense from him now.

"Data, You sure seem happy. Clean out the ensigns in a poker game last night?" Riker asked with an amused grin.

"No, sir. I stayed with a sick friend. She is feeling much better this morning and I believe that is due to my efforts." This innocent statement could easily be misinterpreted and it was. Riker grinned, but raised his eyebrows. He could barely contain his laughter as he looked over at the captain and Deanna.

"She does not like the taste of quento root, but it did settle her stomach and allow her to consume and retain a small breakfast this morning. I found and replicated the quento root, so I am very happy to have helped her." Data said proudly. He had his back to the other officers, so he was unaware of their reactions to his previous statement.

"Congratulations, Data." Riker quipped.

With a sigh of impatience, the captain cut off this conversation by issuing commands.

For the first time in months if not years, Data was excited about going to stellar cartography (well, there was that time they were mapping that area near the stellar nursery, but this was different). The spring was still in his step and he was grinning like a cat who ate the canary, although he would never allow Spot to do such a thing...

Lieutenant Phillips had assigned Razeene a different area than had been her station previously. Data stood at the door, PADD in hand and made an unnecessary review of information there while he studied Razeene's colour with his peripheral vision. To his relief, her cheeks were rosy and she looked to be hard at work. Data spoke with Lieutenant Phillips first, as was his routine, and after taking the man's report, he asked how Lieutenant Tell had done so far today.

"I found out that she's pregnant, sir. She was reluctant to divulge this information, but her frequent need to leave her post force the necessity," Philips confided. The man seemed uncomfortable with this revelation. Data wondered why.

"I was aware of this fact, but I did not feel it was my place to inform you. How frequently has she left her post?" he asked. They were both unobtrusively watching Razeene.

"Three times. She returned quickly twice, once she took longer. She works well when she can stay there. Will she be staying on with us, sir, or is this a temporary posting for her?" Philips asked. Data looked at the man briefly before turning his gaze back to Razeene.

"It should be permanent. Are you aware that Lieutenant Tell was a member of this crew for almost five years in the past?" Data asked him.

"She mentioned that she had worked here before. Why did she leave?" A logical question. Few ever really wanted to leave this ship.

"That is not a question I can easily answer, Lieutenant. Please inform me should you encounter any difficulty in dealing with complications relating to her condition. I will be happy to intercede." With a dismissive nod, Data move to make his rounds of the personnel. He caught Tell's eyes on him several times and enjoyed making her wait. He spoke with her last.

"How is your first day back proceed, Lieutenant?" Data asked her. She kept her expression formal and Data thought of the hundreds of times that he had spoken to her here during their affair. She had worn this very expression, giving no hint to the passion she shared with him. He did not wish to keep his feeling for her secret this time around, but this was not the time or place and she obviously knew that as well.

"Better than I expected in some ways, worse in others. Lieutenant Philips seems to have an aversion to pregnant women. He looked like I had just made him eat some quento root when I had to tell him why I was making mad bashed for the lavatory." She smiled and pulled up her report on her console. He made note of it as they talked.

"Will you have dinner with me this evening?" he asked her quietly.

"Are you going to force feed me more of than quento root?" she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"It was effective, Lieutenant," he reminded her.

"It tasted terrible. You didn't taste it, I noticed...Commander. Can't we try to find something that doesn't taste so foul? It also...repeats just was bad." It took him a second, but Data realized what she meant.

"Perhaps I could taste the next items on my research list and bring you four that I find pleasing?"

She grinned. "Deal. Where and when for dinner?" she inquired.

"The lounge, 1900 hours?"

"Agreed. See you then, Commander."

Data had taken down her report, so there was no longer an excuse to linger...but Data would have if he could have.

When Data's shift on the bridge ended, he made his way to the lift and found that he was joined by Riker and Troi. They chatted about the current mission, Riker told a joke and Deanna admonished him for telling her 'dirty jokes' But Data noticed that not only did she blush and smile at the punch line, she had been suppressing laughter.

The three officers exit the lift together, as they were all head for their respective quarters and those were located on the same deck. But before Data could enter his quarters, Deanna asked if she could talk to him a minute. Riker went on, leaving them alone in the corridor.

"I know that your sick friend from last night was obviously Razeene, Data. I also know your feelings for her are resurfacing. I just wanted to ask you if you truly think this is the best course of action? She had already hurt you once. It took you a long time to recover from that. Are you sure you want to risk yourself a second time?" She voice was soft, but desperate.

"Commander Riker once told me that in all trust, there is the possibility of betrayal. But without trust there is no friendship. At this time, Razeene needs a friend. Someone who she can trust. She has been betrayed, Counselor. Her trust caused her to be hurt in ways that surpass that pain I experienced at her departure. I have offered her my friendship and if she chooses to accept my offer this time, I will not allow anyone's objections, even your, Counselor, to deter me."

"You may be making a mistake, Data." She knew that her efforts were wasted on him once he had made up his mind, but she had to try. To her surprise, this comment drew more than an expression of resolve.

Data scowled at her. It only lasted a second, but she could also sense a quick flash of anger from him. She made a mental note to be more careful with regards to this subject from now on.

"With respect, Counselor, It is my mistake, if it is, to make. As you have reminded me frequently through the years since the activation of my emotion chip, I am still growing in this area. Mistakes are bound to be made. But does the saying not go...to err is...human?" With this he nodded at left her to enter his quarters.

"And to forgive, divine." She completed for him. She stared at his door, hoping that this would not be a repeat of three years ago. Data had forgiven Razeene for leaving him and for marrying someone else, but for this to work out, it required greater commitment from Razeene. Deanna turned around, heading away from her quarters and back to the lift.

Razeene was in her quarters, looking for something to wear when the door chimed. The fact that is was Troi who was there did not surprise her at all. They sat down and Razeene waited as the other woman chose her words.

"I understand that you spent last evening with Commander Data," Troi said, softly.

Right to the point...

"Yes, I ran into him in the lounge yesterday morning and he told me that he wanted to introduce me to the shift leader, Lieutenant Phillips. Somehow it evolved into the whole day. I promise you, Counselor, I did not ask him to stay with me. I actually thought you had asked him to...baby sit me since he seemed so reluctant to leave. I guess it was all his idea, huh?" _Not that I didn't figure that out during the course of the evening_... she mused.

"It was not my idea, no. I don't wish to intrude where I'm not wanted, but I feel compelled to speak to you about this. While I understand that your intent in leaving the Enterprise when you did was to save Data from further suffering, it did not quite work out that way. When you and he began your relationship, Data was still very new to emotions. He did not handle your going well at all. There was even a time when I was forced to relieve him of duty for a few days." Troi tried not to make this sound like an accusation, but she needed to get through to this woman that this had meant more to Data than just sex.

"I know, Counselor." Razeene looked sober. "And I imagine that you are here to ask me to avoid him."

"While I can't, in good conscience, ask that, I ask that you keep his emotional immaturity in mind. He is still very vulnerable right now. He had been through an emotional trauma in the recent past-"

"Are you referring to the Borg? That Queen? Yes, he told me about that yesterday. He's upset by that? I'll keep that in mind. I'm glad that you don't feel you could ask me to avoid him, because I don't think I could...and I have to admit I don't want to." Seeming to need to distance herself from Troi, Razeene stood up and wandered over to one of the windows. "As I'm sure you're aware there are times when Data is long-winded and then there are times when he comes right to the point. Last evening, he chose the latter." She reached out and put her hand on the glass.

"I know a great deal about his emotions, Counselor. I may even know some of them better than you." She glanced over at the goddess like woman from the window. "Did you ever see him go into one of his rages when his chips was giving him hell?" The counselor nodded.

"It happened on the bridge once. I went with him along with three security guards, to see that he made it to the holodeck," Deanna replied. She tried not to look smug.

"But you didn't go in with him?" Razeene asked.

Deanna recoiled. "No, He told me the program was quite violent. I saw no reason to- You went in?" Deanna asked, suddenly realizing where this was going. She could feel the other woman's confidence build.

"He had come to me. The chip had caused the reaction that was my job to help him handle and we were handling it. But after...um, not quite two hours, I think, he stopped. The look in his eyes changed and he pushed me away. He didn't push me hard, but it was not the kind of push I was used to." She moved away from the window and started walking aimlessly about the room. Deanna wished she would just sit back down.

"Anyway, he told me to stay away from him and glared at me. I asked him if the chip had changed notes. He had originally compared himself to a horn that gets its valves stuck on one note," she explained, looking at Deanna for a second. "He said that he was leaving to go to the holodeck and I knew that it had switched." Razeene grinned and started to chuckle. Deanna stared at her stunned. How could this be considered funny?

"He got up and started stomping towards the door...only he did not seem to realize that he was stark naked! I jumped up and shouted at him that he needed to get dressed first before leaving my quarters. 'You're naked, Data!' I called to him. 'I know damn well what my physical state is at this time!' he shouted back. He doesn't swear often and for some reason this time it struck me as funny. I knew he was raging, but I still snickered as he stomped back and shouted at his clothes as he put them back on. He told me that I was an impossible woman or impertinent or something like that before marching out. I had been dressing while he did and I followed him." Razeene sat back down on the opposite chair again before continuing.

"For the next three hours I watched him fight Klingons, Romulans, the Borg and dozens of others I didn't even recognize. He was spectacular!" she said, in remembered awe. "He ripped out arms with unbelievable strength, broke necks with smooth efficiency, and ran after things with the agility of a cat. I was mesmerized." She paused again, remembering. "After the rage left him, he just stood there looking at the piles of lifeless bodies. I came out of hiding and he dropped the club or sword that he held. He came towards me and as soon as he was close enough he grabbed me. We stayed there for two more hours." Waved of remembered passion and excitement washed over the woman.

Deanna wondered if Razeene had told this story in an attempt to shock her. She also wondered if it hadn't worked. While Deanna had of course seen violence during her time in Starfleet, she had not had an intimate encounter in the midst of- Deanna pushed away the images that Razeene had conjured and got to her feet. She took a deep breath and tried to give her an unaffected smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to your evening then, Razeene. Have a nice night," she said and walked swiftly towards the door.

"Thank you, Counselor, I hope to. I'm meeting Data for dinner in a little while. Good night," she called, and Deanna knew that if she lowered the barriers that she had just raised, she would have been able to feel a sense of smug triumph from Lieutenant Razeene Tell.

Razeene waited in the lounge for Data to arrive with a cup of peppermint tea. She began to worry that he had changed his mind about coming since he wasn't...early. She was just about to ask one of the serving staff the exact time when she saw the doors to the lounge open to admit a large tray...followed by an android. The tray was holding, what she assumed, were his latest attempts to torture her taste buds. She found that no matter how badly she wanted to groan when he got close enough to hear, she had to smile and laugh instead.

Data had a wide grin on his face as he caught sight of her. He looked so eager to have her try his new discoveries that she could almost believe that she was becoming empathic and could feel his excitement. He greeted her warmly as he carefully placed the tray on the table. She had stood to move the things on the table to give him room. He took advantage of this and taking her hand gently, he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek lightly. She noticed that this action did catch the attention of several others in the lounge.

He took the seat just to her left and happily proceeded to tell her about each of the four items that he had brought with him. He told her where each had originated and when they had been discovered. He described all of the additional properties, if any, that each were touted as having and their flavor. To her surprise and relief this had been a great idea. Only one of the four did she dislike, and she teased him about that one.

"Data this one is so bitter. How could you like it?" The item in question had the consistency of a pudding and as she asked, Data dipped his finger in the bowl and brought his finger to his mouth, tasting the bitter substance. Razeene watched his face contort in reaction to the bitterness with amusement, but something about his bring the pudding to his mouth...made her mouth water.

"Perhaps it was not the taste I favored, but the physical reaction it causes in my when I taste it." He said, still reacting. She grinned, trying to put her reaction out of her mind.

"I guess I should warn you, Data. Counselor Troi came to see me in my quarters this evening. I'm afraid that she did not leave again with a very pleasant view of me. She didn't ask me to avoid you, but I think she wanted to." She looked remorseful, but Data's fading smile made her feel worse.

"She followed me from the bridge in order to speak with me as well. While I ordinarily value Counselor guidance in emotional matters, I do not agree with her now. It would appear that in finding me resistant to her suggestion, she attempted to gain your cooperation. I assume that she was unsuccessful?" Razeene realized that he was not irritated with her, but with Troi, and she found this startling!

"I didn't agree not to see you, no. I would be very nauseous right now if I had," she teased, grinning at him. Razeene did not see any reason to make the matter worse between them and the Counselor, however. She stumbled verbally, trying to say that without really saying it.

"I do not wish there to be friction between the Counselor and...us. It was her observation that encouraged me to attempt-" Data cut himself off, decided against completing his sentence, but he had gone too far.

"You can't stop there, Data. What observation? I think I know what you are attempting, so what did Counselor Troi say that would have encouraged you before when she's trying to discourage both of us today?" Razeene reached over and put her hand over his. He pulled it out from under hers and moved to link his fingers with hers. Looking up, he grinned warmly at her.

"She made note of your description of your former mate," he said. She looked stunned and confused.

"How would Daniel's being violent to me-"

"No, you misunderstand," Data interrupted. "She noted the characteristic that you described as what attracted you to him originally. Do you remember the way you described him?"

"Not word for word, like you do, but he was almost if not totally a genius, clever, always seemed to know the answer to any question. He was detail oriented, organized, neat, never had a hair out of place. How's that?" she asked and he smiled, similar, but not really the same, he thought.

"You said : 'He seemed so…perfect. He was brilliant. He always had the solution to every problem. He was very organized, precise, detail oriented, and he had total recall. I've never met anyone who could be so serious one minute and so funny the next.' I wish you to think about these descriptions," he told her.

"Ok, what about them?" she asked, confused.

"Could they be used to describe, in whole or in part, any of your...former...lovers?"

Razeene's eyes went wide with stunned realization. She brought her hands to her face and covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh gods!" she just stared at Data in stunned silence for nineteen seconds. She finally lowered her hands from her face and looked embarrassed.

"I guess that our dear Counselor is better at her job than I've given her credit for." She seemed introspective. "I married a man because...he reminded me of you," she whispered, seemingly to herself.

"One could say that I was partially responsible for your being injured by your former husband. If you had not been involved with me, you may not have married him." Data also sounded thoughtful, but Razeene looked impatient and irritated.

"Now how can you justify trying to take even a little credit for my mistake? You weren't there and I wasn't even...writing you much at that time." She sounded remorseful.

"I would have answered if you wrote me regarding your relationship with him, " Data assured her, gently.

"Come on, Data! Talking to your current lover about past lovers is one thing, but telling past lovers about current ones? I wasn't going to do that. I knew you would be upset, but I finally had to write you to tell you about...why I wouldn't be writing anymore."

Data looked hurt. "If the marriage had been successful, you...I never would have heard from you again, would I?" She reached over and took his hand again.

"If you had married, would you have kept writing me? Or would your wife have told you to stop writing to me? That is what I was facing. He found out that I had written you about marrying him and he, well Daniel was not being really violent yet, but he told me to delete all of your letters and never to write again."

Data looked surprised. "You saved my letters?"

She grinned and rolled her eyes, embarrassed. "Maybe. But that didn't mean anything. I just forgot to delete them." She grinned brighter and Data realized after studying her face that she was indeed teasing. "He couldn't believe that I was still communicating with you after so many years. He came in while I was composing the last letter. I told him that it was telling you about him and that you would keep writing if I didn't send this letter. I hope that one didn't upset you too much, I had to phrase the way I did because he was there."

Data remembered the letter word of word and he had to agree that it had been the most...cold of her communications with him. "I received it, but did not realize that I was not to reply. I was disquieted that week. Your letter was only half of the reason," he brooded.

"What else happened?"

"Three days after I sent my last letter to you, we engaged the Borg," he said, ominously. Her eyes went wide with horror.

"I can't even imagine what that was like. Were you scared?" she asked, compassionately.

"I...yes. I turned off my emotion chip when we were forced to deal with them face to face. The Queen reactivated the chip in an attempt to use my emotions to manipulate me."

"Why? No offense, but why did they even bother with you? Why not just assimilate and move on, not that I would have wanted them to assimilate you, but I don't understand."

"I cannot be assimilated in the manner that an organic life form can. They had to try and manipulate me into cooperation. As for what they wanted, it was the main computer of the Enterprise. I had locked it out with a fractal encryption code. They could not break it without me."

"And so she tried to seduce you into compliance?"

Data nodded. He features reflected the guilt he still felt over being tempted. He gave voice to those feelings as well, but Razeene did not seem to believe he should feel as he did.

"Data, when your chip was getting stuck, you didn't get stuck with only happy and aroused. You had to deal with rage, sadness, guilt, fear, depression and more if I forgot them, but the point is that you don't get to pick and choose which emotions you want to feel and dump the rest." He didn't look convinced. "Well, if you want to punish yourself for being what you have always aspired to be, human, that's up to you. I can't fix it for you. Maybe you should just ask Geordi to delete those memories for you." She shook her head at him, disappointed and got to her feet. "I need to walk." She announced and walked away from the table.

Thrown off guard, Data motioned for a server and asked him to dispose of the tray and its contents. He then rushed to catch up with Razeene.

"You are angry with me," he observed when he caught up with her. "I do not understand how you can insult me for...regretting my actions in this matter." He began to sound annoyed with her. "You were not even aboard the Enterprise at the time. You cannot understand what was happening at that time."

She turned on him. "Oh, so my not being here means it's ok for you to berate yourself for a moment's hesitation? That's very lame, Data. Both of them. It's been almost a year since it happened Mister Positronic Brain, you should have been able to process your way through this by now!" She knew this was mean, but she was having trouble dealing with a number of things that had been brought out in this conversation. She turned around and headed back down the corridor.

This time, she went alone.

In her quarters, much later that evening, Razeene sat in the floor of the empty room that was to belong to the child that was making her sick to her stomach at the moment. Her knees pulled up her chest, she hugged them and forced herself to admit that it wasn't the baby that was making her stomach hurt. It was her own stupidity.

Why did she lash out at Data like that? Why had she hurt and angered him? Why had she not seen that what had attracted her to Daniel were the things she missed in Data? Why had she not noticed this when in all her good dreams of Daniel, he always transformed into Data by the end of the dream.

She needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew the score. Someone who could tell her how to fix this mess and maybe tell her why she had created it in the first place.

Unfortunately, the only person who fit the bill, did not like her even spending time with Data. And Razeene had to admit that she was not really wild about her either.

"Well, I guess we will both have to just get over it." Standing, she left the room, her quarters and her hesitation behind.

"How can I help you, Lieutenant?" Troi asked in her stately manner. Razeene wanted to shake her when she did this, but she just sighed and sat down across from the annoyingly beautiful woman.

"I have to talk to someone and since I don't know Commander La Forge that well, you get the job." Razeene answered in an annoyed tone.

"I have had this job for ten year, Lieutenant, I take it this is in regards to Commander Data?" Troi remarked, trying to retain control of her own temper.

"I understand that you were the one who decided that I married Daniel Chase because he reminded me of Data?" Razeene said, ignoring the obvious question.

"I only remarked on how your description of Daniel could, in some ways, be applied to Data. I don't think you truly confused the two, but you did comment on how there were things about Daniel that seemed familiar. You told me yesterday that you knew Data's emotions better than you thought I would expect. How do you think he is responding...emotionally...to having a woman from his past return? Consider the thing that he must be thinking about. Your failed marriage, the child you carry, Data's feelings for you in the past and trying to decide what they are now."

Razeene stopped to think about just this. "You told me that he didn't handle my leaving well. Yes, I left because I didn't want to hurt him, but I'm sure you know that wasn't the whole story. Did you know that he begged me to stay and begged me to love him? How do you handle that?" Razeene closed her eyes and lowered her head, rubbing her temples. She sighed. "I left because…he was getting too close. I told myself that it was just attraction. He was so passionate. He looked into my eyes and I wanted to make him happy, to do whatever would make him smile...whatever he asked."

"But you left. You left the man who-"

"But that just it, isn't it, Counselor? He's not a man! Data looked like a man and talks like a man and loves like a man, but he can't do all that a man can do."

Deanna tried not to let her dismay and insulted shock reflect on her face. It was just that fact that Data was an android? She had been with him for months three years ago, but had never gotten past this?

"Yes, Data is an android and not a man. This did not seem to present a problem when you began your relationship with him. You do know that it was a machine that you were having sex with then, Lieutenant ."

"No, that's not what I mean!" Razeene stood up and put her had over her womb. "This! For all that he can do, he could never have given me this. I know that you might think that I would be an unlikely candidate for the motherhood bug to bite, but it did. I asked him once about his daughter." Razeene sat again, "He talked about her with such love and tenderness. He was proud of her. Proud to have been her father. I don't think that his creation of Lal was any less procreation that what I did with Daniel, but I...needed to do it. I don't think I even realized it until the doctor told me I was pregnant. I don't care if I raise this baby with Daniel, if he had stayed sane, or...alone. I wanted a child." Suddenly it was as though every word she had said had been as much of a surprise to her as they had been to the Counselor, and Razeene burst into tears.

Several moments past before she realized that she was leaning on Deanna's shoulder and that the woman was offering her a tissue. She sat up and looked embarrassed.

"Must be hormones," she said with a helpless shrug.

Deanna grinned. "Or maybe you are finally dealing with your true feelings. You have always been difficult for me, Razeene. You say one thing and feel another. Then you say what I felt before and are feeling something else entirely again. I think that you deny your feelings and you need to try and embrace them. It will make you a happier person and maybe a better mother too." Deanna smiled, encouragingly at her and Razeene nodded.

"But what about Data? I wasn't very nice to him this evening and I don't know why," Razeene admitted with a sniff.

"Tell me what happened?" Razeene did her best to remember what she had said and how Data had responded. Deanna just nodded through the whole thing.

"You are correct that Data should not continue to blame himself for what happened during the time he was held by the Borg. Your reasoning was good, if harshly expressed. But remember, only Data can stop Data from blaming himself. Give it a day. Think about where you want this to go with him. Consider what would be best for everyone involved. Think about your child. This should be your main concern now. If you feel more in control then, talk with him. An apology may be in order, but maybe it's not." Deanna suggested.

"But why did I lash out...never mind, I think I already know that now." Razeene sighed and Deanna smiled.

Razeene saw Data the next day during her shift in SC, but he only took her report and said almost nothing to her. When he left, she turned around and watched him go. Lieutenant Phillips came over and asked if something was wrong, but she just said that the Commander seemed...disturbed by something and left it at that.

She had intended to try taking a nap after her shift in order to try and visit Data in his quarters later that evening, but she spent most of the evening sick instead. Data had intended to program the nausea cures into her replicator, but he had not gotten the chance and she couldn't remember the damn names of any of them to order them herself. Feeling that she deserved to feel this bad considering how she had acted towards the man who had treated her with nothing but...well, the way she wanted to be treated, she resolved herself to the misery.

2300 hundred hours came and went but the nausea had not. Finally around 0100, Razeene fell into a restless sleep on an empty stomach. But at 0321, she awakened shivering. She went to the head since she was awake, but upon returning to her bed, she could not get warm. Her shivers became more intense and she began to panic. Struggling for coherent thought she decided against calling sickbay. She was cold, not sick, or so she assumed. She had only casual friends left aboard the Enterprise and since she had only been back a few days, it would not be very friendly to call them in the middle of the night.

There was only Data...

But he was still upset with her and rightly so...

Razeene tried to tell the computer to raise the temperature in the room, but the chattering of her teeth was causing the word 'temperature' to come out intelligible and the computer kept asking her to restate the question. After ten more minutes and feeling like her bones were about to freeze she called out Data's name.

"Lieutenant Commander Data is in his quarters," the computer told her.

Now we're getting somewhere, she thought. "Razzzzeeene to Data," she chattered.

"Data here." Came his confused, but angelic sounding voice.

She tried to form word, but her jaw ached from the chattering.

"Razeene?" he called, sounding worried, well she was worried not too.

"Hep…help!" she stuttered weakly.

"Are you in your quarters? Are you in danger? Should I call security or sickbay?" he sounded like he was in motion.

How to tell him that she could not talk, but just wanted him to come to her quarters and...help! She tried, but an unintelligible groan was all she could manage.

"Computer, current location of Razeene Tell?" he ordered. The computer told him where she was and he told her that he was almost there.

Data considered calling security, but he had his phaser and if she was in danger, he should be well equipped to handle the situation. Her door was not programmed to allow him entrance at his signal, so he was forced to use his authorization as the second officer of this ship to enter. He could hear her making odd noises in the dark of her bedroom once he entered.

"Computer, light," he ordered as he raced for her bedroom, phaser drawn and set on stun. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, shaking. Her lips looked blue.

"Cold!" she managed to say.

Data put his phaser down on her bedside unit and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. She sunk into him with a frightened squeak. He called the computer to raise the room temperature and in addition, he raised his external temperature as high as he could without damaging his own functions and held her closely. The shaking seemed to lessen, but only slightly.

Data reached under her to his communicator and called sickbay. He informed Dr. Selar what was happening to Razeene and asked for help. The Vulcan doctor suggested that he bring her to sickbay if the shaking had lasted longer than ten minutes. He asked Razeene who gave him an exaggerated nod. Data informed the doctor they were on their way.

Forty five minutes later, Razeene was sleeping due to a mild sedative that the doctor had given her along with a carefully selected muscle relaxant.

"Are you planning to perform the human equivalent to the Telek' Roshun, Commander Data?" Dr. Selar asked him as he looked over his sleeping ex-lover. She referred the a ritual practiced by many cultures including Vulcan where a male assumes the responsibility for the life and raising of a child whose father is dead or absent for some other reason. This could be a temporary fostering or permanent, depending of the situation and the culture. The Telek' Roshun was one of the permanent variety. Dr. Selar had obviously fully read Razeene's recent history and knew that the biological father had lost his rights to this child.

"That has yet to be decided. My relationship with this woman is, at this time, in a state of flux. In the past she was my Koon-ut-kei-eyna," Data explained, using the Vulcan term for sex without bonding, or marriage. This was not something well thought of on Vulcan, but it was known to happen.

Dr. Selar raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem to be under a great deal of emotional stress, Commander. Is this woman related to your current state?" she asked, coolly.

"Yes," Data answered succinctly and went back to his vigil over Razeene.

"Perhaps, Commander, you should consider the logic of removing your emotions chip. Your wish to be human aside, do you not see that emotional consideration lessens ones efficiency while adding little substance to one's life. I noticed no hesitation or indecision in you before the chip."

 _Then you were not paying attention_ , Data thought to himself. He knew he had suffered from both of those afflictions many times before the chip. There were other things that he did now suffer from and perhaps she just did not know him well enough to have observed this things. Even though he and the Vulcan doctor had served aboard the Enterprise for many years, they did not socialize, as social behavior from a Vulcan was almost unheard of, with most Vulcans.

"While I understand that Vulcan's do not place any value on emotions, humans do. I am...content to remain in my state of flux from the present time Doctor. May I ask the cause of her distress?"

The Doctor explained that this condition was actually quite common during pregnancy, Razeene had been unable to combat the chills due to increased stress level and reduced glucose levels. It seemed that she had not been eating and as the doctor explained this, she almost seemed to be blaming Data for Razeene's empty stomach. Of course that was ridiculous, since this would require an emotional component, nonetheless, Data felt guilty.

"How long will she sleep?" he asked once her lecture on how to properly take care of a pregnant human female had concluded.

"Approximately two hours and twenty three more minutes," the doctor replied.

"Does she require sickbay confinement?" he asked.

Another raised eyebrow was her reaction as she considered his question. "I see no reason to confine her here as long as her nutritional needs are met. She needs rest, however and I will not approve her return to duty until she is seen again one solar day from now." Data nodded his understanding and moved to lift Razeene from the bio-bed. "Commander," he paused and looked back at the Vulcan woman. "I would also suggest reducing stress levels...in both of you." Selar nodded at him, turned and left.

While it may not have been the most logical decision, Data resolutely took Razeene to his quarters and lay her on his bed to sleep. He left word that Lieutenant Tell would not be reporting for duty in the morning by order of Doctor Selar. He then retrieved the pajamas that Razeene had replicated for him years ago, changed into them and climbed into bed with her. She may be angry when she awakened, but he intended to see that she was attended to and even her temper would not deter him this time.

Razeene rolled over in bed and in reaching for the other pillow, found instead...a body. Confused and alarmed that Daniel may have found her once again, she rolled back over and off the bed, ducking and then peering across the bed to determine the identity of the body in bed with her.

Data peered back at her, having reactivated his cognitive functions and sat up to see where she had gone. "Why are you in that position?" he inquired, puzzled.

"I didn't know who the hell was in bed with me or where I was. I thought that... where are we? Is this your room?" At that moment, Spot jumped up on the bed and began to rub against Data's hand. Razeene sighed and came out of her crouch. She sat back down on the bed and was greeted by a wary glance from the feline. "Never mind," she said.

"I am sorry you were distressed. I believed that you would be more comfortable here than in sickbay seeing as how Dr. Selar did not deem it necessary for you to remain there." His explanation was leaving things out, she suspected. She looked him over and was shocked at what she thought she saw. Reaching over, she put a hand to his chest, feeling the fabric that covered his body. Confirming her speculation, she met his eyes, stunned. He just watched her, petting Spot absently.

"Are they the same ones?" she asked.

Data nodded.

"You kept them all this time? Why?" she asked, her tone, compassionate.

"I kept them for the memory they invoked. The first and last time I wore them, I removed them to make love to you. This held meaning for me. I did not wish to part with them as they were the only tangible evidence that remained from that part of my life." His face looked placid, but his eyes looked melancholy.

She felt like his eyes were tearing her heart out. She rose from the bed and turned from the look in those eyes. "I should go," she intoned.

"No," she heard him whisper in a tone she remembered vividly. He stood in front of her before she could take another step. He took hold of her arms firmly, but gently. The look in his eyes told her that whatever he said, if she did not agree, she would break his heart. He took her hand and moved with her back to the bed, encouraging her to sit on the edge with him.

"You should not be alone during your pregnancy. You did not eat sufficiently today and this contributed to your visit to sickbay." He looked at her as though trying to calculate her responses to his next words...which was probably just what he was doing. "I wish you to remain with me...indefinitely. It is currently dangerous for you to be unattended. Let me...take care of you. You are relieved of duty until sickbay releases you. We can see Dr. Crusher tomorrow morning, prior to our duty shift to obtain her release. You still require rest and should go back to bed. We can see to moving your belongings to my quarters after I return from duty today." Having said his peace, he lifted her legs back on the bed and indicated that she should resume her sleeping position.

Razeene tried not to grin. He had just asked her to co-habitate with him, but had quickly gone past the part where she would have the opportunity to decline and had treated the matter as closed. He returned to his side of the bed and pulled her into his arms, protectively...or was it possessively?

She settled herself into his arms, moving until she was comfortable, but quickly realized that not all of her was...relaxed. She gently pulled away, but he resisted.

"Razeene?" he sounded hurt.

"Relax, Data. I have to get up for just a second. One thing you will have to remember if you intend to...live with pregnant women, is that they make frequent trips to the little girls room. I'll be right back," she said, smiling reassuringly.

"I will keep that in mind, however your statement implies that I would seek to live with another pregnant woman once you have delivered this child. Unless you propose to employ the medical options currently available in order to create a sibling or siblings for this child, I have no intention of 'living with' another pregnant woman."

Razeene opened her mouth to respond, but the pressure in her bladder changed her mind. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back," she said, holding up a finger. Data waited.

"May I ask you a question," he said, as soon as she reappeared. She had been ready with her own, but sighed and nodded. "Do you intend to remain ignorant of the gender of this child?"

She looked stunned and paused to shoot him an alarmed expression as she made her way back to bed. "Yes, I do. The Doctor told you what it was, didn't she?" She looked upset.

"No, she asked if I was approved for this knowledge and I informed her that I was unsure. You wish to...be surprised?" he asked.

Razeene allowed him to gather her back into his arms. "Yes, if you want to know...you can ask. They know, but I really don't want to, so please keep me in the dark about that, ok?" She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "On Risa, it's the tradition to not know. I'd like to follow that tradition," she said, referring to her home world.

"While this will be outside the norm for me, I will remain ignorant of the gender as well." He sounded slightly uncomfortable with this conclusion, but she smiled with pleasure at his promise. She yawned and gave him a squeeze.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you at dinner the other night. I could make an excuse, but I'm not going to. I was out of line and I'm sorry. Friends?" she asked, knowing the answer, but still feeling bad for allowing her battling emotions to cause her to be mean to him.

"I was...disturbed by what you said, but essentially, you were correct. The counselor had been telling me virtually the same things that you stated. I caused part of the quarrel. I too am responsible."

"Shall we agree to forgive and I forget and you just don't think about it again?" she suggested, still without opening her eyes.

Data could not help but smiled, contentedly. After knowing him for years, many still told him to just forget something. He knew they were just speaking out of habit, but the fact that she was making an effort to be...accurate, impressed him.

"Agreed," he said.

"Data," she whispered, sleepily.

"Yes, Razeene?" he answered, beginning to rub her back in a way that his studies had told him would relax her.

"Are you really going to help me with this entire pregnancy?"

"Yes, You were there to aid me when I needed assistance and did not know where to gain that assistance. I cannot leave you unaided now." Oddly his relaxation efforts were proving ineffectual. Razeene suddenly tensed.

"Oh, so you're just returning the favor." She sounded resigned.

"Returning the favor, yes. If you are asking if that is my sole motivation the answer is no. I allowed you to exit my life once and I did not care for the feeling when you left. You also suffered at the hand of a man who, disturbingly, reminded you of me. It was a mistake for us to be parted. We should not make that mistake again. I intend to do everything in my power to convince you to stay with me this time. Do you intend to resist me?" he asked, sounding like he was preparing for the debate of his life.

Razeene yawned. "Do I sound like I'm in any shape to argue with a man who had a hundred times my strength? I am at your mercy, sir," she quipped.

"I am not that much stronger than you and I have only...bested you with my strength once," he clarified.

She thought back to the time he had pinned her to the bed in order to distract and escape her. Yes, she lost to him then, but it was a sweet loss!

"True. Oh, and as far as me having more babies, if this one kills me, I don't think there's much chance of that. My muscles still ache from all the shivers."

"You will live through this. Though I can understand how the unpleasantness that you have thus far endured could be a deterrent."

"Next time one of us gets an itch of another child, you get to be the mommy and build it. Deal?" Before he could get over the shock and reply, she patted his chest and told him goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Data woke before his shift in the morning to get her to consume...something. He brought her warm milk with nutmeg, a suggestion from Dr. Crusher for sleep that he had once overheard. He also brought her a sweet cracker to settle her stomach before the milk. She returned from the bathroom to grimace at the thought of food, but at his urging, Razeene ate. With a gentle caress of her cheek, Data left her.

Spot was on the corner of the bed when he left, but his departure seemed to cause a slow realization in the feline. 'My favorite play thing and food dispenser is gone. If I want to get any attention, I have to settle for this thing' It took hours, but Spot did allow Razeene to pet her three whole times before Data's return.

Razeene was dressed and ready for his return, but when she expected him, the door did not open.

"Incoming time sensitive message from Lieutenant Commander Data, to Lieutenant Razeene Tell. Text only," the computer announced. Razeene when to the viewer and instructed the computer to display the message.

"I will be detained on the bridge for an as yet undetermined length of time. If you wish, you should go to the lounge and order dinner. I will meet you there as soon as I am able. Data," read the message.

Razeene smiled. _What other man would tell you he was going to be late?_

"Computer, can I send a text only reply back to Data without the verbal announcement? One that would be sent to his station at ops and maybe flash to let him know I sent a reply? Three fast flashes, that only he would be able to see was three?" Had she asked for too much?

"Affirmative," came the response.

"Great, record this in text to be sent just like I said. Data's eyes only. Begin 'will wait for you another hour and leave for the lounge then if you have not arrived. I'll feed Spot for you. She has let me pet her three times today. Razeene,' end. Send now." There was the chirp of compliance and Razeene nodded to herself.

"You want to eat, Spot?" she called to the feline as she crossed to the replicator.

"Incoming time sensitive message from Lieutenant Commander Data, to Lieutenant Razeene Tell. Text only," the computer announced again. Razeene looked up at the ceiling, where the computer voice always emanated, and looked confused. _The man was fast!_

"Your owner finds ways to be long winded even when he can't talk," she said, looking at the feline who was not camped out in front of the replicator. She had heard the word 'eat'. Razeene replicated the feline some food as per Data's instructions, put the bowl on the floor and headed back to the viewer.

"Transfer new message to the viewer, computer," she ordered.

"Are you certain that you can wait another hour? It may indeed take me that amount of time before I am available. I will not be offended if you eat without me. My first concern, beyond the safety of the ship and its crew, is your health and the health of the child within you. Was there any significance to the three flashes?"

This was almost like having him here, she mused. The ship, the crew and then you and me, she thought, directing this thought to the little life inside her. Not bad, really. Number three and four slot of importance. Pretty damn good, actually! She sighed...happily.

"Computer, record new reply, same conditions as my last reply...begin 'I can wait, Data. I had a late lunch and kept most of it down. I fed Spot. You are a very sweet man and I don't know why you bother with me...but I'm not complaining. No, there was no significance to the flashes other than I wanted the computer to get your attention and not anyone else's. I don't want to get you in trouble for passing notes. Can you tell me what's going on? Should I be worried? Razeene.' End message and send." She wondered if she should just sit here and wait for his reply. She decided to get a glass of milk and then wait.

She was half way back from the replicator when the computer announced his third message.

"We are crossing through a sector, very near the Romulan neutral zone. We are answering a medical distress call and this is the fastest route. The captain wanted me to remain, along with the rest of the senior staff in case there was a Romulan response to our proximity. We will be within one quarter light year of the neutral zone in thirteen minutes from the time I will send this message. Do not be worried, we will see that the Enterprise comes through this mission. I have total confidence in the Captain. Do not wait more than an hour, Razeene. If the ship rocks, order a dinner in our quarters. Thank you for feeding Spot. I am pleased that you and she are getting along. I do not 'bother' with you. You are important to me personally. This is not a new development. I will contact you again after the Enterprise had passed the point that the captain is concerned about. Send no reply, Razeene, for now. Data."

Even though he told her not to worry, she did. For the next few minutes, Razeene asked the elapse time from the second that Data's last message was send and paced around the room. She waited for yellow alert to sound, but it did not come.

She paced so long that she was beginning to get dizzy. The thirteen minutes elapsed and Data did not send a new message. She was tempted to send one herself, but she dared not. Another fifteen agonizing minutes passed with nothing, so when the doors to Data's quarters opened to admit the resident, Razeene was stunned for only a second before she practically flew across the room and launched herself into his arms.

"I instructed you to not worry. We detected one Romulan ship and as a precaution, we informed them of the situation and assure them that we would not be crossing into the neutral zone. They only acknowledged the message, and monitored our movements, but they took no other action. The danger has past and we are nine minutes from the planet. Are you ill?" Data asked the woman clinging to his chest.

"No, just experiencing a hormone induce hysteria. Just hold me for a moment and I'll be alright," she told him. He was already holding her, so he rubbed her back. He knew this calmed her.

"While I have read that this is a common occurrence in pregnant females and not exclusive to human females, there was not enough information for me to predict with any accuracy what situations would induce one of these reactions. Can you shed some light on this problem?" Data asked as he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. She seemed to be relaxing.

"No, remember, this is my first time and I'm just as confused about some of the things that upset me. Spot would not let me near her earlier and while I know in my rational mind that it's because she doesn't know me, I still burst into tears and cried for almost ten minutes. Then I laughed at this stupid crying for about five minutes. I keep wondering if I shouldn't just be put in the brig until I deliver this kid. If this gets worse, you should hide your phaser."

Data pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "I think you are exaggerating," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"What you mean is, you hope that I am exaggerating. We could ask Dr. Crusher in the morning." She pulled herself out of his arms. "I think I'm ok now. Why don't you get changed and we can go to dinner." She ran her fingers threw her hair, smoothing out the area where he had been massaging her head.

"Change?" he questioned.

"Yes, If you get to make the proclamation that I am to stay with you for the duration of my pregnancy, then I get to make the proclamation that you wear your uniform too much. You always did and I bet that hasn't changed. Now go change into something else," she said, trying to push him in the direction of his bedroom. He, of course, was unmoving until he decided he wanted to move. He looked amused and with a nod headed to change.

"I did not say that I wished you to stay for the duration of your pregnancy, Razeene. I said indefinitely."

She opened her mouth to answer back, but the door to his bedroom closed with him on the other side. Moving to stand just outside the bedroom door sensor range, she shouted, "So, you intend to keep my prisoner here for longer than six and an half more months?"

"Yes!" he shouted back. He sounded like he was enjoying this too. He had changed in her absence. He had gotten cocky! "I will allow you to leave to report for duty and if escorted by myself apart from duty, but you shall remain confined otherwise," he called. She could hear him giggling in there.

"You are not funny! I bet there are at least a hundred regulations that what you just said goes against. And what about your ethical program? Huh?" she huffed.

The door opened and Data reentered the room, dressed in a dark green outfit. The cut was similar to the pajamas she had replicated for him years ago and she thought he looked…breathtaking in this. He grinned at her. "My ethical program? I deleted it," he said and promptly winced. He did this when he lied and there was no real reason to lie. Teasing her apparently did not qualify as a good reason. She grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, right. Serves you right. I hope it hurt too." She tilted her head to the side, put her hands on her hips and glared at him. but her eyes were still twinkling.

"I will have to find a way to reprogram my ethical subroutines to recognize the importance of teasing you and that this may at times include lying to you." He stood just an inch from her.

"What else do you plan on lying to me about?" she challenged.

"One can never know," he said intensely. He reached out for her hand and laced his long fingers through hers. "Time for dinner. Ready for some freedom?"

They headed for the door together. "You forgot to lock the door when you left this morning," she chided him as they walked down the corridor.

"Did you leave while I was gone?" he asked.

"No," she admitted, reluctantly.

"Then how can you be so sure I did not lock you in?" he asked, mockingly. She gasped.

"Did you really lock me in?" She looked like she was actually beginning to believe it.

Data smiled brightly and sighed with joy. "Perhaps the time I have spent acting in plays and in holodeck simulations has caused my performance to be more convincing than I anticipated. I did not lock the door, Razeene. You are quite right that it would not only be against regulations, it would also be prohibited by my ethical program. I was only joking." He looked over at her to see if she was angry at being nearly fooled.

"You're getting crafty in your old age, Data. But I knew you were teasing," she looked straight ahead and would not meet his eyes.

"If you had an ethical program, Razeene, you would be wincing," he told her, watching her.

She laughed. "You are probably right, Data. You are probably right."

When they arrive in the lounge, Data took note that the stares that they had been getting since they had left his cabin continued in here. He looked around and frowned involuntarily at his observation. He led her to an empty table and signaled for a server. They ordered, but he still looked distracted.

"What's wrong?" she asked once their orders had been taken.

"It would appear that our entrance and our progress through the corridors has not gone unnoticed. Much of the conversations taking place at this time involve speculation as to the relationship between us or why I would be holding your hand. I also have noted references to your pregnancy. Have you announced this fact?" he asked her, confused.

"No, but this has always been a tight knit crew. If one knows something, the rest will also know in days...or hours. Why would us holding hands cause such a stir. I remember seeing you escort Counselor Troi or even Dr. Crusher somewhere and they would be holding your arm. And surely you've dated since I last saw you."

"I did," he said pulling his attention back to her. "But I have not in over a month. And before that, not often," he informed her.

"What are they saying about my pregnancy?" she asked. He just stared at her for a second.

"I was not intentionally eavesdropping, Razeene. I-"

"Save it, Data. What are they saying?"

He sighed. "It was only mentioned and questioned. The intent of the question was unclear," he told her.

She smiled and laughed quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, puzzled at what she found funny.

"Because I can guess what they are wondering about. 'Why is he seeing her, if she's pregnant?' 'How did she get pregnant and by who?' 'Did Commander Data have anything to do with her being pregnant?' Things like that are running through their head even if they are not saying it out loud." She sat back and grinned, risking a look around the room to see if she could catch anyone looking at them. She did catch a few.

"I doubt that anyone would be thinking that I had anything to do with your current state, Razeene. I am not capable of biological procreation and this is known. I do not hide this fact." He looked like he thought that this suggestion was utter foolishness.

"I'm sure you don't hide it, you told me easily enough, but I'm sure you don't walk into a room and announce it either. It's a "need to know" kind of thing. Like I'm not going to tell just anyone that I like to be held down and taken or that sex in the shower is exciting to me. Not just anyone needs to know that."

Data had been allowing a smile to creep across his face, but her last comments caused the smile to fade. "Are you intending to inform someone of this information in the near future?" he asked.

"No," she said, stunned.

"But you do believe that there are those that believe that it is possible for me to be the...father of your child?" Even asking this question caused a wide grin to take over his face.

She grinned too. "They wonder if it's possible. If they're really curious, they'll probably ask someone or see if the information is in the ship's computer. But for right now, its salacious gossip and interesting to talk about. You don't usually grin in reaction people gossiping about you, Data why is this so exciting?"

"What could be more human than the biological procreation of a human child? While I understand the it is not something the crew will believe for long...it leaves me with an...intriguing feeling that they would believe this fallacy for any length of time." He was looking at nothing and grinning ear to ear.

Their server came back with their meals and Data thanked him with more exuberance than was called for, but since he had no idea what was going on, the server just said that they were quite welcome and with a polite nod, backed quickly away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Razeene reached over to touch Data's arm. "You're going to have the whole ship thinking you're malfunctioning if you don't relax. The baby is not yours, remember? It's just mine and no one else's." She shook her head at him and he frowned.

"Then you have decided to decline my offer to help you raise the child?" he asked, now looking hurt.

She gaped at him for a second. "You switch topics too fast. No, I have not decided to decline. I'm undecided at this time, Commander." She picked up her fork and nodded at him to do the same. The evening proceeded and was mostly uneventful. They did retrieve Razeene's belongings from her quarters, but Data had other things to attend to and let her sleep alone.

He woke her in time to allow them enough time for Data to attend her on her visit to sickbay. Crusher gave Razeene a thorough going over and Data waited. The doctor's release was obtained and the pair walked out of Sickbay hand in hand. Troi walking in just in time to pass them. Both nodded and greeted her cordially.

"What's going on?" Troi asked Crusher once she got close enough. The Betazoid looked unsettled.

"I just examined Lieutenant Tell to see if she was fit to return to duty. She's fine. Dr. Selar saw her when Data brought her in the other night. She had the shakes and had not eaten enough. She read Data the riot act and he is apparently taking her warning to...heart. I thought it was over between those two?" Beverly looked confused. Deanna just sighed and shrugged.

"I was hoping so, but Data had other ideas. He has not been able to stay away from her since Razeene got back. I tried everything I could think of to prevent him getting hurt again, but he doesn't want my help." Troi looked downtrodden.

"He seems to be quite interested in her unborn child as well. And I'm not sure, but I think from what they were saying...I think it's possible that..." Beverly looked very uncomfortable and kept bring her hand to her mouth, looking deep in thought.

"What? What's possible?" Deanna prodded.

"I think she moved in with him," Beverly finally blurted. Deanna looked stunned.

"Oh, no! This is worse than I thought. Can't he see how this is going to end?" Deanna asked with a groan.

"I think he's hoping for 'happily ever after'" Beverly said apologetically.

"The eternal optimist. But life is rarely like that. And quite often, love bites."

But as the days past, nothing seemed to be biting as far as Data and Razeene were concerned. The news that the pair were living in Data's quarters spread quickly, but during duty hours he did not treat her special and she did not even speak of him. As a result the suspicion she was going to use her position, as the second officer's girlfriend, to her advantage, began to fade.

Their relationship did not seem to change much either. Most evenings, they would eat in the lounge together and if there was a play or musical recital, they would attend together. They did go their separate ways on some evenings. Razeene was rekindling her friendships of the past and Data still had his poker games and trips to the holodeck with Geordi.

At night, if they had not been together, she was always in bed when he finally returned. He often felt guilty about leaving her alone, but she would always laugh and ask him if he truly believed that she had forgotten how to get ready for bed without him.

Still, while he would join her in bed more often than not, he would just hold her. If he kissed her, it was on the cheek and not the least bit suggestive. For a while that was fine with Razeene. She was too sick too often to really feel like having sex, but as she approached her fourth month, the nausea began to subside and her interest was also making a recovery, but Data was not showing any signs of intrigue in this area. And Razeene's pregnancy was beginning to show.

Razeene returned to Data's quarters after her shift and was greeted by Spot. The feline had finally given in and had decided to grudgingly accept Razeene's cohabitation with the male that fed her.

"Want some dinner? Data's gonna be late, so you have to settle for me for a bit." Data had signaled her that he was going to engineering after his shift to help Geordi out with some long string of things that she had trouble even focusing on this late in her shift. Her mind was getting ready to shut down and the list of things he had rattle off and been too much. She had agreed to meet him in his quarters as he would not be too late and had signed off, blushing since their conversation had drawn some eyes.

Once Spot was fed, Razeene made her way to the bedroom. She looked at the bed and wished that it would see some action soon.

"Hell, it think about now I would settle for just a good, toe curling kiss." She collapsed on the bed, carefully since her body was not just hers anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Razeene thought she had drifted off, but Spot jumping on the bed caused her to wake. She asked the computer for the time and as she gave the cat a pet, she found out that only ten minutes had past.

Getting up, she went to change her clothes.

Data returned five minutes later. He entered quietly just in case she had fallen asleep. This had happened five times previously and he disliked startling her. He quietly entered the bedroom and turning toward the bathroom was stunned at the sight of Razeene, without a stitch of clothing on. She stood before the mirror and was looking over the changes in the contours of her body.

She would be four months along in her pregnancy tomorrow and she was just now beginning to show. Her breast had seemed fuller to Data the day he had been reunited with her in the transporter room, but they were still growing. The areolas were darker than the last time he had seen her, during their final love making session. Her hips and even some of the contours of her beautiful face had been subtly changed.

He should have turned away and allowed her privacy, but he could not compel his legs to move...away.

He slowly closed the distance between them as she moved her hands over her growing abdomen. "You can see it now, can't you?" she asked, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He answered with a nod and came up behind her. He moved to touch her and she lowered her arms to her sides. Data touched the place from where Razeene had just removed her hand. Despite the fact that Data thought of Razeene as fragile now, she did not feel fragile.

She felt like...his lover.

The desire that he had been able to control and deny since Razeene's return, no longer seemed willing to be controlled or denied. His hands moved along her body. He reacquainted himself with the feel. Her body's changes, he again, committed to memory. He moved in front of her and kneeled before her, his hands moving over her womb. He met her eyes and saw her own desire staring back at him.

"Razeene?"

She touched his face as he got back to his feet. He brought her mouth to his as he wrapped her up in his arms and pressed her body against his uniform and his body beneath. He guided her back to the bed as he continued the kiss her with long repressed passion. He reminded himself that he could not have her, but he could bring pleasure to her. He did not remove his uniform, but moved lower, kissing her until he was between her legs and could bring her to a climax with oral stimulation. He did so, easily and continued until she was in orgasm the second time and gasping his name. She ran her fingers through his hair and seemed to be trying to get him to retake his place beside her.

"Take off your clothes, Data, please. I have to feel you inside me, please," she pleaded, still gasping from the fading waves of passion. He was moving to lay beside her.

"No, I cannot. I cannot be with you, Razeene. I may injure you or the child. I cannot risk that. I want to be...your lover once again, but I will wait until you have recovered from the birth of this child. If you still want my as your lover at that time, I will be there." He reached out to tentatively caress her cheek, but he could not allow himself any more now.

"Data, you will not injure us, please!" she begged again. She had rolled over and was trying to unfasten his shirt, but he took hold of her hands, restraining her with great care.

"I dare not. I will leave you for now. I-"

"Like hell, you will! I know you've read everything there is to read about pregnancy so I know damn well that you read the part where it said that sex during pregnancy was safe unless there were complications. Other than nausea, I have no complications! Now, please!" He was still shaking his head. Slowly he released her.

"The information is Starfleet Medical database refers to human or humanoid partners. I need not remind you that I am not human, Razeene. He slid from the bed, his expression haunted by feelings he dare feel again. He left the bedroom, asking her to please dress so that he could take her to dinner. She needed to replenish the energy she had used...just then.

Razeene did as he asked, but not for the reasons he had given her. Once she was decent again, she shot from the bedroom and finding him on the couch in the living area, she grabbed his hand and ordered him to come with her. Fingers laced together, they walked out into the corridor. He did not know why they were not heading for the lounge, but he suspected what she was planning long before they arrived in sickbay.

Razeene was immensely relieved that Dr. Crusher had yet to leave and was happy to speak with them in her office.

"Are you well?" Beverly asked Razeene once they were all seated.

"Ah, mostly. The nausea is much more manageable, but he is not," she said, pointed with irritation to Data, who just rolled his eyes and looked impatiently at the ceiling.

"We should not waste the doctor's time, Razeene," he said.

"Then I'll get right to the point. Doctor, will you please tell Data that it is safe for him to have sex with me!" Razeene had forgotten how Data's normal childlike demeanor caused his friends to disbelieve that he could ever be touched, and there by tainted, by sexuality. He had been loved by them for so long without emotions, that the concept that emotions could lead him to wanting something so…base shocked the hell out of them. Yet Data's needs were no more degrading than that of any other sexually active person, it was just the fact that it was Data.

Beverly was very glad she was sitting, otherwise she may very well have fallen over from shock. She knew that Data had been living with this woman, and she had hoped that there was love between them, but sex was just not something she felt comfortable thinking about in context with Data. She was not really sure why. Sex was the expression of love, but Data was like her little brother and you just didn't think that way about you little brother! Well, now she would have to try and deal with this question, but just try and not to...picture anything...

"I assume that your hesitation revolves around her pregnancy?" Beverly asked, finally scraping her chin off the floor in order to speak.

"Yes Doctor. While Razeene has reminded me that it states in the Starfleet Medical database that intercourse is not considered unsafe for a pregnant human female, it takes in to consideration a humanoid partner." Data looked apologetic.

"And you are not human. But Data, you were built to resemble us in form." Beverly had never seen Data 'in the mood' and unclothed, but she had seen him 'relaxed' and unclothed for professional reasons. The first time being so that they could use Data as a model for reassembling his brother, Lore. She knew that Data was made to look like a perfect male. His face was made to resemble his creator, Dr. Soong, but she suspected that the physical resemblance, other than height, ended there. He did not have a mole, a blemish or any other of the normal and common little imperfections that humans had. He was truly a perfect physical specimen.

"But not in function, Doctor. As you know, I am many times stronger than any human. And I do not tire as a human male would."

Beverly's eyes widened. She had never applied that fact to this area. Oh, dear! That could be good, or bad, depending on the females endurance level. Now in her fourth month, Razeene should be feeling better, but not that much better!

"You would have to be sensitive to Razeene's energy levels, Data. You can't allow her to become over tired," she cautioned him.

"Of course, Doctor. I also would believe that taking into account my weight, this would preclude the missionary position," he said, factually. Beverly nodded, still trying not to picture...

"As she...as her pregnancy advances, you may find that different positions will be easier. There are several noted in the database."

"Yes, I am familiar with them, Doctor," he said, nodded. He then proceeded to ask the question that had been bothering him, but had not been answered in the medical database. With a straight face, he asked her how far he could penetrate Razeene, safely.

He had to be joking, she thought. How far? Trying to keep her composure and making note of the fact that Razeene was not laughing or even smiling, she gave Data a generous figure, which still left a safety margin.

Data looked solemn. He turned to Razeene, who looked understanding. "I could not lose control. I would have to pay very close attention to penetration. This would also preclude your being on top…" He looked very nervous. Razeene reached over and laced her fingers with his.

"I want to be with you. I waited this long because I was sick. I can't wait any longer. Was that all your questions?" she asked him. He shook his head and turned back to face the doctor. Fortunately, the rest of his questions were mild in comparison. Still, Beverly felt almost exhausted by the time Razeene pulled on his hand and told him that he had taken enough of Beverly's time and it was time to get some dinner so that they could then put her advice into practical use.

The woman, who was a good four inches shorter than Data, managed to coax him to his feet by pulling on his arm. "Razeene, I still require an answer to the question of-"

"Data, the answer is…if I say it hurts, stop. If I don't say it hurts, don't stop!" She turned back to Beverly and smiled, pleasantly. "Thank you for your patience, Doctor. I know this has made you a little uncomfortable and if there had been any other way, I would have not come. But he is a very stubborn man at times and to hear him talk, you would have thought that he was sure to put me in sickbay with the first thrust. Oh, sorry. I can be a bit blunt about him...not used to talking about him to anyone but him. We'll leave now, thanks again, Dr. Crusher. Come one, Data. She's turning white as a sheet."

Data followed obediently along behind Razeene but threw a last repentant look the doctor's way before he was out of sight.

Only seconds later, Deanna appeared.

"Beverly? I was sensing...astonishment from you, but when I arrived, I saw you were talking with Data and Lieutenant Tell. Are you alright?"

Beverly had just lowered her head into her hand before Troi had come in, she was not sure she was ready to lift it again.

"I just had to give Data safety guideline on having sexual relations with Lieutenant Tell. I thought I'd die when he asked me...how far it was safe to go."

Deanna looked confused as she sank into the chair that Data had recently vacated. "You mean he wanted to know if intercourse was safe?" she asked assuming the wrong meaning for 'how far'. Beverly lifted her head and stared at nothing.

"No, he was asking how far...in. I know that Dr. Soong made Data and Lore to be physically perfect and that he was not, himself, but could he have...overcompensated in...one area on his sons?"

"Beverly!" Deanna gasped, shocked at her friend's question.

"Deanna! He was serious! When I gave him a figure, a generous figure, he turned to Lieutenant Tell and said the he would have to remain in control in order not to go past that point. AND HE WAS NOT JOKING! He actually looked like he was apologizing to her that he would have to hold back."

Deanna looked embarrassed, but she could not help but laugh too. "I guess we both overlooked the gem among us."

"Deanna!" Beverly gasped, but quickly dissolved into laugh as well. They both giggled for a moment. "You've never...seen Data, I mean from head to toe, have you?" Beverly asked, still smiling, but allowing the strangeness of this conversation to be displayed across her graceful features.

"No, even seeing him out of uniform is a very rare occurrence, I was surprised to see him out of it just now." She stopped to think, "Oh, I did see him head to, um, waist once. Remember the away mission to that planet that had the trees that moved. One ripped Data's shirt right off of him." Deanna smiled and nodded meaningfully.

"Perfect," Beverly commented.

"Exactly," Deanna agreed.

"And it doesn't stop with his upper half."

"Or his physical form," Deanna added, remembering what Razeene has said about Data as a lover.

"What? Why do I get the feeling that you aren't talking about his perfect memory or something like that?" Beverly looked suspiciously at her friend.

"Oh it was years ago, but Razeene did talk to me about what happened between them. I could sense that she was bragging to me, but I also knew that she was being completely truthful."

"How often did they-"

"Every morning," Deanna answered, pronouncing each word slowly and enunciating each syllable.

Beverly laughed again. "No wonder she was here so often for muscle strain. I kept telling her to reduce the level of her calisthenics program, but she would just laugh and tell me that it wouldn't help."

Deanna grinned, but also looked slightly envious. "And she always looked tired. I never could sense anything like upset from her, but I asked her often if there was anything disrupting her sleep that she wanted to talk about, she would just grin and say something cryptic like 'not anything I want to complain about.' It all made sense later..."

"Ok, we have to stop. I feel like we're discussing our baby brother's sex life and while in one way it's fun, in another it's...icky!" Beverly said, making a face.

"You're right. A gem Data may be, but he's not one either of us will every wear on our finger. Best to just put the thought out of our minds and try not to think of it again," Deanna agreed.

Both women nodded and sat in silence deep in their own thought for a moment. Neither looked at the other. Deanna sighed.

"Wonder if he's really that good?" Deanna mused in a whisper.

"He never gets tired," Beverly noted.

"Oh my god!" Deanna exclaimed and they both began to laugh again.

Data re-engage his cognitive functions the next morning and smiled at the sight of Razeene...his current lover...curled up beside him, with her arm thrown across his chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings that this thought invoked in him.

His lover.

Yes, he had needed to be careful, but she had insisted that she was not going to just take and not give.

"I love that look on your face too much. I missed it. And I have three years to make up for."

She had said this last night after the first love making session. He told her that she would need to rest before he would even consider making love to her again. She had not argued, she had just laid down and closed her eyes.

Data gently lifted her arm and rolled over on his side to face her. Reaching around her, he tucked his hand under her night shirt and caressed her back.

"Umm," she said, with a bright smile spreading across her face. He grinned too.

"Good morning," he told her.

Razeene opened her eyes and looked into his. "Hi, fancy meeting you here. Come here often?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"On average, twice a day," he replied, missing the point.

She shook her head. "You're oblivious sometimes, but you're mine and that's all I care about!" she kissed his nose and rolled over to head for the...head.

Once the door was shut, Data grinned. "Ain't love grand," he said, feeling quite a bit of self satisfaction over his ability to actually utter the contraction out loud. He did have trouble even thinking them, but sometimes he could manage one.

He considered joining Razeene in the shower, but the temptation to initiate sexual contact would be too great if he did. This position would make it too easy to go too far and if he relaxed even for a half a second, she could be injured. Still, perhaps he would join her and just begin the process. He knew this was called foreplay and he enjoyed it, but that was all it could be in there. As he got up from the bed to join her, he thought absently, back to the last time he had needed a shower. Being a very clean person and owing to the fact that Data did not use his pores to reduce his internal temperature, and so he did not sweat, Data did not require external cleaning unless he got dirty. Away missions had a way of causing him to become dirty and the last one, seventeen days ago, had been one that resulted in Data require a shower upon its completion. In the years since his affair with Razeene had ended Data had missed her for many reasons. This was one of them. Showering by yourself was very boring in Data's opinion.

Later that morning, Data was in the lift headed for the bridge when Counselor Troi joined him.

"Good morning, Counselor," he greeted her warmly. He still was bathed in the happy afterglow of the love that he had made with Razeene and he had no doubts that the empath would sense this.

"Good morning Data," she answered and promptly lowered her head, grinned and blushed.

"Is something wrong, Counselor?" he asked, wondering why she would be embarrassed. He knew that she was aware of his past relationship with Razeene, surely the fact that he had reinstated it would not be enough to embarrass her.

"No, Data. Nothings wrong. Everything's just fine. You had a nice evening last night, I assume?" When she asked this her cheeks grew redder.

"Yes, Counselor. My evening was quite wonderful, thank you. Did you enjoy your dinner with Dr. Crusher?" he asked, innocently.

Deanna almost choked. Her colour was almost purple. She patted his arm with affection and tried to calmly smile at him as the lift opened, revealing the bridge. As the entered together she said, "You know, Data, I'm not sure if I've ever told you this before, but I have, for a long time now, thought of you as a beloved younger brother." The captain, Riker and the rest of the bridge crew heard her statement, but there was no reason to keep it secret.

Data stopped just before he sat at ops and turned, flattered, to look back a Troi. He smiled brightly at her as she took her seat next to the captain. Will was grinning with amusement.

"Why, thank you, Counselor. I too think of you as a cherished member of my family. I do not believe that I have ever gone as far as assigning you a family member's role, but it is an accurate account of my feelings." Data gave her a final grin and took his station.

Riker laughed, grinning from his place on the other side of the captain and winked at Deanna.

"You know why he didn't want to tell you what role he had really put you in, don't you?" Will asked, obviously setting up a tease.

Deanna crossed her arms in front of her and Data turned around to listen. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell us," Deanna said, narrowing her dark eyes at him.

"He didn't want to have to tell you that he thinks of you as his much older and graying sister. Or was that mother, Data?" he added; now turning to look at Data.

"Graying!" Deanna exclaimed.

"Commander, if you remember, I have a mother, Juliana Tainer. Older sister would be more accurate," Data corrected, factually.

"Data!" exclaimed the counselor, turning back to him.

"You are two years older than I am, Counselor," Data reminded her.

The captain, having so far kept silent, sighed heavily. All of his officers closed their mouths and looked expectantly at him.

"If anyone even thinks about describing me as their grandfather, beloved or otherwise, they may find themselves in the brig for a week. Is that understood?" he said, calmly, but firmly.

'Aye, sir' was heard from all corners as everyone suddenly tried to look very busy.

"I don't think my figure is ever going to be the same after this baby," Razeene moaned. She was looking at the way her modified uniform flowed over her expanding waistline in the mirror. "I'm going to be as big as a torpedo casing before this is over."

"You are exaggerating again," came Data's voice from the main room. He was playing with Spot since he had been out the last two evening and Razeene told him that she was just not cutting the mustard in the feline's opinion.

"Not by much...at least when we go on shore leave tomorrow, you'll be able find me if we get separated. Just look for where the crowds are parting like the Red Sea," she grumbled. She could now hear him chuckling.

"This pregnancy is definitely bringing out your sense of humor, Razeene. The Red Sea. That is very funny!" he came into the bedroom and turned her around to face him. He kissed her. Letting her go again, he chuckled once more. "I will not lose you because I do not intend to let you become separated from me by more than a meter for the duration of our three day leave."

She grinned up at him. "Ok, I was going to get mad at you for laughing, but you just made up for it, so I'll let it pass. It does sound nice, huh. Three days of nothing to do but be together. To bad I have to be pregnant for the whole thing..."

"I have to be an android for the duration of our shore leave," he said. She glared up at him.

"What are you now? A Borg? Really, Data! You just don't understand what this is like. And this baby! It kicks all the time! And twice as much if I want to sleep!" She watched him as he came around her and put his arms around to touch her belly. He loved to do this just in case the baby would kick and he could feel it. When they slept at night he held her this way too. Sometimes Razeene wondered if he was more excited about this baby then she was.

The first time Razeene had felt it kick, Data had been across the room and had missed it. He was oddly depressed for two days until he did manage to be in the right place at the right time and feel it for himself. He was as high as a kite for days afterward. One would think that he really had 'implanted' this child the way he fussed over Razeene and 'it'. He told stories about the babies presumed weight and showed the pictures of the little tyke for her visits to sickbay, to anyone who did not walk away fast enough.

Razeene may tease him about this, but secretly she could not have been more tickled and touched. She had considered...not having this child when things with Daniel had calmed down and she had been told that her transfer back to the Enterprise had been approved. Raising a child alone would be very hard. She had hoped that Data would be...not upset to see her and that was the best she had expected. She had never expected that he would still...feel like this. The word was never mentioned between them, but Razeene was beginning to think it should be.

Data had changed everything for her.

"The kicking will lessen soon. The child will not have room in this tiny belly to kick you. That was a foot, I believe left," he said, noting the kick he had just felt. He grinned, happily as usual.

"I would say that you get too much of a kick out of this, but that would be me and it would be too poor of a joke. Really, Data. You have it so easy. You procreate and it doesn't hurt. Sorry, I know that losing Lal hurt like hell, but as far as the birthing part, it was much easier." She rubbed the arms that held her with affection. He met her eyes in the mirror.

"It did not take nine months, though some to the scientific principal took much longer to be discovered. But from the time when I first began construction of her brain until the time when she was first activated, yes, it was much shorter a time. Three months, three days, five hours..." he let his voice trail off. He kissed her temple.

"See?" Razeene stressed, spreading her arms out. "If I were an android, this baby would be out of construction and viable already." She looked down at her belly. "You are very inefficient at growing. Grow faster!" she told the life within her.

"While she can hear us, I do not believe that she will understand what you are saying," he cautioned the woman in his arms.

"Ok, you have been calling it, 'she' for over a week now. Did you peek at the monitor when Dr. Crusher was setting it up and told us to close our eyes?" Beverly was respecting Razeene's wish not to know the gender and would have them close their eyes while she got a fix on the babies orientation within the womb so that she did not inadvertently let the cat out of the bag.

"No, I just...have a feeling. I have no facts to support this supposition, but my _gut_ tells me that this is a girl." He looked like he was still searching for a reason, a logical reason for this belief, but nothing materialized.

Razeene turned in his arms, to face him. She put her hand lightly on his chest and studied his eyes. "You want a girl. You're hoping for a little baby girl to raise and spoil and to teach everything." Her eyes were wide with realization and pleased amusement.

"You have yet to agree to allow me to have a hand in her raising, Razeene. I have not forgotten that this child is of no relation to me and that I had no hand in her creation, as such I-"

"So? If you decide, one day, to let your...positronic clock be heard and procreate again, I would have no hand in that child's creation. But I could help after. Just like I do want you to help me after this child is done being created. It would be the same...almost. You would not be co-creating yours with a crazy wife, I hope, but...do you see what I'm getting at?" she asked, sure that this had just come out too confused to make any sense.

"Do I get to help you pick a name?" he asked.

She laughed. He was so good as switching gears! "You can name her. I will name him."

Data thought about this, briefly. "If it is a girl, I choose the name and if it is a boy, you choose?"

"Acceptable?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes. This will mean that I will name the child, as it is a girl. I will need to research the perfect name." He pulled away from her, gently and headed for his computer. She laughed at his disappearing back.

"I'm going to bed, Data. Have fun with you research," she called and went to put on her nightgown, still grinning. Suddenly his head popped back into the room.

"Do you wish to make love first?" he asked, curious.

"No, I hope you don't mind, but I'm really too tired. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, Ok?"

He grinned. "I will hold you to that promise," he said, smiling and disappeared again.

In bed, she lay there thinking for what seemed like forever. Data was going to be more popular with this baby that she was, she just knew it! What would the baby call him? He needed a title. 'Mommy's lover' was not going to work. He had never talked about marriage and the thought...frightened Razeene.

It shouldn't.

Daniel may have subconsciously reminded her of Data, but the two were honestly worlds apart. Even during the fit of rage that Data had experienced in her presence, Razeene had never felt as though her life or limb were in danger in Data's percents. And afterward...gods, the lovemaking!

Lovemaking…funny how it was no longer called sex, but lovemaking. When had he started that? When she had come back? No, Razeene was fairly certain that she remembered him asking her to let him make love to her "before".

It was as though she had now lived two lives. One before she had left the Enterprise and one that began as soon as she had left...Data.

Unbidden, the tears came again. It seemed like Data was all she ever cried about. And it was always because he was so good to her and she was such a bitch to him. She wished he would come to bed. She missed him. He now had two pairs of the pajamas, the one in black and a new one in command red. He would be wearing the red tonight, if he came to bed at all. She thought about him coming to bed and holding her with his red pajamas on.

"Damn it!" she snapped. She sat up and called for the computer to raise the light by 15%. "Data!" she called. Too late she realized that he was going to think there was something seriously wrong.

He burst into the room a second later. "What is wrong? Should I alert sickbay?" He was on his knees, on the bed and checking her pulse. Dr. Crusher had noticed that it was elevated once, so now, Data checked it frequently. She pretended not to notice, but she always did.

"No, I'm sorry I scared you, I just...missed you." Razeene started to sob. He had seen this before, so he knew what to do. He settled in next to her and pulled her against him.

"I am here, Razeene. I will always be here." His voice was so soothing, so melodic. She knew he was trying to lull her into sleep, but there was something she needed to say first.

"Data," she began.

"Shh, you need to rest. I am here. Come and lay back down. I will hold you until you sleep." He coaxed her down onto her pillow and he lay with her, spooning. His left arm under, and around her waist and his right caressing her womb.

"Data, you know that when we make love…you know that it's making love for me too, right?" she asked in the dim light.

"Yes, Razeene. We are lovers." He sounded like he was trying to pacify her in order to get her to settle into sleep.

"Yes, but it's not just sex, it's making love," she said, feeling flustered.

"Yes," he agreed, but she still was not getting the message across. She rolled over, carefully, in order to face him. She looked at his shadowed face and brought a hand up to touch his cheek.

"I mean…what I'm trying to say is...I love you, Data. I know I should have said this before, but it never seemed like the right time and I didn't want you to think that I was just saying it to get you to stay with me or be with me...in bed, or...you still may think that this is why I'm saying this now, but-"

He kissed her to get her to stop talking before she talked herself into crying again.

Too late, he thought. He could feel fresh tears on his cheeks. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Data, why are you crying?" Razeene asked him.

He brought a hand to his face and realized, to his astonishment, that she was correct. The new tears were his. But he had been waiting for so long and wanting so fiercely to hear those word pass her lips.

"I have loved you for too many years to not know your motivations, Razeene. I also have a grasp of your personal code of ethics." He tried to seem like her words and not just shattered him, but then he wondered why he was. He brought a finger to her lips, tracing them. "Please...Razeene...say it again." The tears rolled down his face as he watched her mouth form the words again.

"I love you, Data." she choked. Her own tears falling again.

He pulled her against him. Kissing her forehead, her hair, her cheeks...and all the while she repeated the words...I love you, Data.

"Shoes?" Data called across the bedroom.

"Well, I have the pair I'm wearing. You think I need more?" came Razeene's response from the closet.

"Are they suitable for walking? There are many places of interest on Pelex Orgrasian. I wish to visit as many as we are able."

Three days of shore leave and he wants to walk a pregnant woman to death." Razeene sighed as she thought this. "Can I get Commander La Forge to make me some hover shoes?

"I am sure we will not be walking to all of these places, but once we have arrived..."

"OK, fine. I found a pair that's good for chasing after a tireless android. I-damn, I-DAMN!" she sighed. "Data! Help." She was sitting uncomfortably on the floor with a pair of shoes in her hand and looking very aggravated when he came to the closet.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked. She looked up, at him.

"No, I just can't get back up." She reached up for him. "Help, please."

Data smiled. He took her hands, carefully helping her up. "You are only twenty four weeks into this pregnancy. If you cannot get up from the floor now, will you be unable to rise from your chair at your workstation soon?" he teased.

"Whose sense of humor is being affected by this baby?" She handed him the shoes. "Pack! Did you get your pajamas...not that you will really need them...but did you?"

Date headed back to their bag, grinning. "Yes, I did. I think we are ready, Razeene," he announced, closing the bag. She came over and gave Spot, who had just jumped on the bed, a pet. "Do you wish to carry this or shall I?" Data asked, pointing at the good size bag, grinning mischievously.

"Have you been practicing with that stand up comedy guy in the holodeck again? What was his name?" she asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Ron Moore, but he likes to be called 'Joe'." Data told her as he picked up the bag. He pretended that it was too heavy for even him and gave a mock cry of "muscle strain".

"I'm going to have to get someone to delete that program. If you get out the teeth next, I'm leaving without you!"

"Then you do want to carry the bag?"

The planet where the Enterprise had been assigned shore leave was a beautiful place that was actually geared for diversion, similar to Risa, but not as...relaxing. The technology level of the planet was intentionally kept at or below that of Earth in the first part of the twentieth century with the belief that those who were traveling to the planet would be tired of computers by the time they got here. Computers were present, of course, but just unseen.

The beam down point was a transporter pad on the planet that also happened to be located in the hotel where most of the Enterprise crew would be staying. Some would just return to the ship at night, but most wanted to get the full experience and would remain on the planet for the duration of their stay. The Enterprise had been granted a full six days here and everyone was under doctor's orders to take their allotted three days. Even the Captain was scheduled to be beaming down today. Three days had already elapsed, so if the captain did not go today, Beverly was sure to be dragging him to the transporter room herself by the end of the day.

Data and Razeene checked in, and received their...key. Data stared at the thing and grinned.

"How quaint." Data noted with an amused sniff. "They have these in my holodeck adventures as Holmes. I always have to be sure to retain the keys or Geordi will invariably lose them."

Razeene nudged him into motion. They had a requested a lower floor room so Razeene would not have trouble with the stairs. One flight was about all she would agree to while she was on leave. She held out her hand for the key since he would be carrying the bag. Data gave her the once over and grinning, put it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Men," she sighed and led the way.

Their room was neatly appointed with a "king" size bed and night stands. There was a dresser and a table with two chairs in the corner and on the far side of the room there was a door that led to the bath. One large picture window provided most of the light and a large closet completed the picture. Both Data and Razeene looked at the large bed and then back at each other. Razeene giggled.

As she began to put their things away in the closet and drawers, Data tried out the bed. The spring seemed to be strong enough to endure his weight, he noted. The blankets were soft. Good, Razeene was sensitive about the things that touched her skin. The pillows were also suitable. He decided that the bed met with his approval and would also meet with hers. Satisfied, he turned his attention to his roommate.

Razeene had made it clear that uniforms would not be worn for the next three days and she had meant it. Her outfit consisted of a top and pants that came to just below her knees and was made of a white, soft and stretchy material. The front of the top had a large pink flower on the front. It was simply, but cute and practical. As Data watched her, she hummed to herself, happily. He noted, not for the first time, how when she turned away, it was almost impossible to tell that she was 'with child'. She took good care of herself and he made certain that she did. They took walks in the arboretum or in the holodeck. He even helped her work out in the gym or would time her lapse when she swam. She preferred the swimming, but as he could not swim, it made it rather lonely for her, or so she said. Reluctantly he had consented to joining her in the pool, but Data would just stand there and try and not notice the stares from the other crew members.

"If you wore shorts once in awhile or anything that showed some skin, they wouldn't react this way, you know. Before you and I became lovers, I often wondered if you were just flashing lights under your uniform," she had once teased him. "All we ever see is your face and your hands. You don't even wear short sleeves!"

Data grinned to himself. There was a reason for this, of course. The more of his golden body that he showed, the more uncomfortable his humanoid counterparts became with him. If forced to confront the fact that he was an android, they looked nervous or just looked away. This was not always true, but it was fact more often than not. His modesty subroutine also added to the mix and as second officer, he did have a level of decorum that he had to maintain. As such, he just did not feel that it was appropriate for him to be running around in swim trunks very often.

But, to make Razeene happy, Data would endure the uncomfortable stares and surprised whispers. She was determined to retain as much of her former trim, but shapely figure as possible and if she wanted his help, Data would help. She did not believe that her current shape held any appeal, but in Data's opinion her new curves did not diminish, but rather enhanced her beauty.

"Credit for your thoughts?" she said, staring at him.

He grinned. "The correct phrasing is 'penny for your thoughts.' I was thinking how excited I am to be on leave and that we are going to be able to finally view the museums dedicated to this sector's art and musical history. I look forward to the other museums as well, but these hold the most interest for me."

She placed his pajamas in a drawer and closed it. Turning to look at him, her expression was one of disbelief. "Isn't that almost the same line you gave me the last time I caught you staring at me? Am I so big that you find it that unbelievable? If you want to run, you can run. I won't be able to catch you."

Data got up from the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I have no intention of running from you...ever. What do you think of the name Zeena for the baby?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

"Razeene and Zeena? And Data of course... I don't know...but its your choice. I was thinking of Julian for a boy. What do you think?" she asked.

"What made you think of this name?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really like your dad's name, sorry, but I like your mother's name and that could be a masculine form of her name. I know, I know. The baby is not yours, but all Daniel did was provide the other half of the genetic material I needed. You love this baby and its mommy. You have done a hell of a lot more for it then he ever did, not to mention that you never tried to kill it! I sure as hell am not going to name this little bit after anyone in Daniel's family. Now if you were thinking of that name of one of your future progeny-"

Data pressed a finger to her lips. "I was not. Are you sure that you would want the name of this child to reflect a connection with me?" he asked.

"It has one. It pokes your hand every night now. It even seems to know your voice." She paused and looked uncertain. "Have you changed your mind about being part of his life once he's born?" Razeene asked, her eyes drooping as she began to chew her bottom lip.

"No, I have not. I wish to take as much participation in this child's life as you will allow."

Relaxing, Razeene took hold of his hands, lacing her fingers with his. "I wish you to take as big a part in his life as you can stand. But you know that if you and I are still...living together, he's going to think you are his...father." She felt great big butterflies appear in her stomach when she said this. They had never really nailed down how they would handle the future and she really felt like it was time.

Data looked stunned.

"You know, there's several cultures where the mother gets to choose who she wants to be the co-parent of her child...granted, mine is not one of them, but as I am legally without a father for this child, I think it's only fair that I get to choose who I want to fill that role." She stopped to take a breath after saying all that in one. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"You should not make this decision arbitrarily, Razeene. There are formal arrangements that can be made. If this is truly your wish," Data paused, as though it was too much to really hope for. "Then steps should be taken to indeed formalize...your wishes. Should anything happen to you, I would then be the sole legal parent of this child. Is that sincerely what you wish? You intend your child to be under the supervision of an android?"

"I intend not to die. But yes, I want you to be one of the two parents. If the daddy role makes you nervous, you can be the mommy if you'd prefer."

Data chuckled. "I do not wish to be the mommy." He looked at her more seriously. "I would be...I would love to assume the role of father for this child."

She smiled and allowed the butterflies to leave. "Can I have that in writing?"

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Data the daddy?" Geordi teased his best friend at dinner. "You realize that by three, he will have this child talking in a way that no one but Data will understand?" The engineer looked at Razeene with mock alarm.

They had met with Geordi at a lovely restaurant that featured outdoor seating. The trio had jumped at the offer. It was still early enough to be light, but the view in the distance of the sun going down over the water was enchanting to all of them. The three of them were sitting together on the side of the circular table that faced the scene as it unfolded.

Razeene laughed, but Data just looked insulted. "Are you implying that you have difficulty understanding me?" the android asked his friend.

"Well, sometimes. That's not the bad part though. It's when I have to tell you that I don't understand that gets me," Geordi admitted, rolling his ocular implants skyward.

Razeene giggled and nodded her enthusiastic agreement. "I know just what you mean! The two hour explanation that follows is enough to make throwing yourself out an airlock sound tempting. But I do have a weapon that I can use…I just kiss him. Even Data can't kiss and talk at the same time." She winked at Data.

"Well, I'll leave that method to you, Raz. He's just not my type." Geordi said with a meaningful grin. "But seriously, Data, you do understand that you will not be able to download things into this baby. You'll have to teach him to walk and talk and all the rest of it?"

"I will teach HER, and yes, I am aware that she will not be...programmable." Data still looked insulted.

"Her? I thought that you had decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret?" Geordi asked, looking to Razeene for confirmation.

"Data is certain this baby is a girl. He's so sure, I told him that he could pick the girl name," Razeene explained. Data's expression changed to one of confidence.

"What makes you so sure?" Geordi asked him.

"I think he peeked, but he won't own up to it." Razeene put in.

"I did not peek. I do not have any empirical data to support my hypothesis, I simply...believe that the child is female."

Geordi looked wide eyed at Razeene. "He wants a girl?" Razeene nodded, grinning.

Data sighed in defeat.

The evening was mild and the starry sky, inviting. The couple ambled through the nearly empty streets hand in hand, just enjoying the fact that they had no place to go and all night to get there. Most of the businesses that were not food or drink related had closed down for the evening and this meant it was rather quiet. Data had dragged Razeene to only half the places he wanted to go today, but she had promised that she would go with him tomorrow to see the rest as long as their third day was spent in bed and in each other's arms. Data had happily agreed.

"It was really nice to have dinner with Geordi. I've always respected him, but never really had much of an opportunity to get to know him. He has a great smile and one of the most contagious laughs," Razeene mused as they walked.

"I have noted that many people comment on these two qualities. While I cannot view myself as an impartial judge, I have found that over the years there has been very little about my friend that I do not find...pleasing. I believe that if I have intended to create an android to be my friend...and I was successful...the results would be almost identical to Geordi."

Razeene stopped walking and looked at him. She was smiling and obviously overcome by emotion, but Data was unsure as to why.

"Data, have you ever told him that or something like it?" she asked at length.

"No, why?"

"Because I think you should. That's a great compliment and I know that it's not a guy thing to tell your same sex friends that you love them, even though you do...but I think you should tell him that...just exactly what you said to me. It was very flattering." She moved to walk arm in arm with him.

"I do not have any inhibition against telling my friend how I feel about them...regardless of their gender. I was speaking with Counselor Troi just the other day regarding our feeling for each other. We both agreed that we think of the other as a cherished member of our family." His amber eyes took in the sight of her wary smile.

"Should I be worried? So, you've been reining in family members all over the place, huh?"

Data decided it was time for more foolish antics and grabbed her. Carefully bending her backwards in a dip, he grinned at her. "You need only be concerned about the fact that you and this child are now mine. You were committed once you informed Geordi of our agreement. With a witness, it is now binding. I will still be required to contact the JAG office in this sector, but I will as soon as we return to the Enterprise and then...there will be no escaping me." He said all this with a voice that half hinted at a villain with evil intent and half like a Don Juan trying to woo her.

"You trying to scare me or seduce me?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes," he answered and she laughed.

"Or just confuse me?" she asked.

"Perhaps this will be less confusing." Data pulled her back up and into his arms. He kissed her with obvious intent and she showed no signs of resisting.

Data pulled away, suddenly alert and scanning the darkness.

"What?" she whispered, Looking around as well.

"I heard someone...gasp. Remain here. I will see if someone is in need of assistance." His tone spoke of command so Razeene did as she was told.

Data looked around and called quietly, asking if there was anyone in need of aid, but there was no response and he failed to find who had made the sound.

"I'd say that you just imagined it but...I know, you have a perfect memory record of what you heard and it clearly was a gasp. Maybe it was two others like us. Lover engaged in passion. Why don't we let them alone and go to our room?" She put her arms around his middle and tried to distract him back to her.

"Perhaps you are correct. I will agree if you stipulate to one thing," he said.

"Ok, what?" she asked, smiling agreeably.

"Say it again," he whispered.

Razeene grinned even brighter. "I love you, Data." she said without hesitation.

"And I love you. Come. It is time for bed."

An hour later, they were in their room, making love. They lay facing each other, on their sides in order to accommodate Razeene's comfort. Sex was different now, but it was still pleasurable and Data did his best to ensure that her desires were always fulfilled to the best of his abilities. It always pleased him when they reach climax together, though. It caused him to feel that there was a growing connection between them. As the orgasm washed over them and then slowly faded, he drew her into his arms, bringing her mouth to his. Her cried of passion replayed in his ears as he kissed her.

But there had been another noise in that memory record that he now could not identify!

Data broke the kiss. "Razee- Ah-"

Razeene gasped and pulled back as she opened her eyes to see a shadow move away from Data's back. Data had frozen. The life seemed to leave his golden eyes. He was rolling, lifelessly, face down on the bed. Everything seemed to move slower for Razeene. But as Data fell she could see the hilt of a dagger protruding from his back. She wanted to scream, but her training kicked in she began to try and roll off the bed so that she could assess the situation, but the baby prevented her from rolling.

Damn! She thought as she was forced to scoot away. She turned to see the shadowed figure moving to intercept. As it past by a beam of indirect light, she saw his face.

"Daniel," she gasped, terror hinted it in her voice.

"In the flesh! Which is more than I can say for your ex-boyfriend." He came around the bed and sat next to her, trapping her between himself and Data's inert form. He ordered the lights up. Daniel still looked neat and clean, but his eyes were sunken in and he looked tired...like he hadn't slept in days. "You reunited with the android. You never stopping communication with him did you? Good thing that I put together this little toy when I did." He pulled a box off his belt and showed it to her.

The box was as black as his clothing. From head to toe, Daniel was covered in black. He had obviously been hunting her again. And this time he had hurt or even killed Data.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing better than to reach for it. Keep him talking and maybe he would move and she could try to escape. If Data was...not fatally hurt, he could be seen to later. But right now, Razeene's and the baby's life were in great danger. Daniel was not going to let her go this time.

"It's a wonderful little device that deadens sound. It had a limited range, but if I wear it, any sound I make, by walking or breathing, is deadened. I provided the equations and a very kind fellow helped me built it. It was just what I needed to be able to sneak up on you and your lover machine." Daniel placed that box back on his belt.

"May I have my gown, please Daniel? It's cold in here," Razeene tried not to allow her voice to shake. Seconds ago she had been in the arms of the man she loved, now he was unmoving and she was one wrong move from death.

"Polite. A wise move, my love." He had made note of the location of her robe and without taking his eyes from her, he reached across to the foot of the bed and handed the silken garment to her.

It was not warm, but at least she was covered. Her legs were still under the blankets, as was Data's lower half, but her chest had been exposed. "Thank you, Daniel. How did you find me?" she asked, tying the robe around her. She glanced at the knife still in Data's back and tried not to cry. Absently, she wondered what that clicking was?

"You're just stalling, but I'll tell you anyway. Your movements were no secret, my love, and the recent assignments of the Enterprise were easy enough to track. I was lucky that you saw fit to take your leave after I had arrived. It was very kind of you to wait." Daniel leaned forward to look over at Data. "No tears for your lover? You seemed to be enjoying him when I came in. You put on quite a show, the two of you." Rage suddenly took over his face. He moved, closing the small cushion of distance between them and grabbed her arm, squeezing.

"How could you let him do that to you with MY CHILD in your body!" It was more of an accusation then a question.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the first blow...but it did not come.

"I was confused." She began, daring to open her eyes again. "He has many of your qualities...I know that you did not want a baby now, Daniel, but I thought it would make you happy. I wanted to please you. Why did you want to kill our baby?" She hated to call the child "our", but desperate times...

What was that clicking? It was faster now.

Was it coming from Data?

Daniel was not to be so easily pacified or distracted. He rose from the bed, still holding her arm, and pulled her towards him. "Come on. Get up. We're going on a little trip." He practically dragged her from the bed. Once Razeene was on her feet he shoved her towards the bathroom. "There's no window in there, wash the machine smell off of you and get dressed." He found some of her clothes in the drawer and threw them at her.

Alone in that bathroom, the frightened woman looked over the content of the room. Unless she could break the glass in the mirror without him hearing...but he was the one with that sound dampening box.

Razeene knew she was dead.

Daniel may take her someplace else, but she knew that in her condition, he would not be able to take her far. As soon as he had gotten whatever it was that he wanted out of her, he would kill her. Razeene had never expected to live through his last attack. It had only been the fact that the hall outside her room had been monitored and that Daniel had not known this, that had saved Razeene back then. But there would be no rescue now. Data was out...she did not think he was damaged so badly that Geordi couldn't restore him, but she would never know.

She wished she could leave him a message. Not one designed to tell him where she was or how to save her...she did not have that knowledge. But she did want to say good bye. To tell him how she felt about him and to wish him...love.

"I don't hear anything in there!" Daniel pounded on the door and Razeene gasped, nearly crying out.

"I'm sorry, You scared me. I got sick to my stomach. The baby is kicking and she's hurting me." She? Gods, now she would never know that either.

Razeene ripped off the robe and splashing some water on her face, she tried not to cry. She dressed as quickly as she could, but she had gotten used to having...help. She could not reach the fastener in the back. Daniel would have to help. She opened the door and walked out.

Daniel was waiting.

"I can't fasten the back. Will you help me, please?" She tried to sound as submissive as she could.

He moved towards her with quick, frightening movements. He grabbed her waist and held her, his eyes piercing. He pulled up her dress and put his hands, roughly over her womb. The pressure caused the baby to kick.

"This child causing you trouble, My love? You called it 'she'. You went against tradition?" he asked, pushing a little harder.

"No. It's just a guess." Her eyes went to Data's prone from. "I- we think it's a girl." She knew that this might make him angry, but if it was going to happen, now was better.

Daniel released her to change his grip. He pulled the front of her dress and finding it still undone, moved to grab her throat. "Shall we find out if you were right, Razeene? I jammed that dagger in your machine so far that I can't get it back out, but keep at it and I'm sure I will find the strength." He brought her face to his and seethed at her. "And then I can cut you open and maybe you will live long enough to find out if you and that abomination were right!"

Horror caused Razeene to step backwards. Daniel was so close to the edge that he let her go.

"Data is going to name her. She is Data's daughter now. You have no rights to her!"

The blow came now.

Razeene held her arms out in front of her so that she could land in a way that would not harm the baby...like it would matter now.

"It will be no one's baby, Razeene! You will not live to leave this room. I had planned on taking you with me...letting you stay with me for a while, but you would never listen to your betters." The rage surged through him as he walked with purpose towards Data's back and the dagger.

With a grunt and his full body thrown behind the yank, Daniel pulled the dagger out of Data. There was a crackle of electromagnetic energy...exiting the wound.

"Want to say good bye? I wonder if dead machines can hear?" He rolled Data over with less effort than it should have taken, but for his rage...

They looked at the face of the silent android. Razeene looked at his amber eyes. Why did it seem like he was still alive?

Both humans jumped as Data moved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A golden arm shot out with blinding speed and grabbed Daniel's wrist. With fluid like movement, Data rose from the bed. The blankets slipped away to reveal his golden form. Daniel fought with all his strength, but against this android, he was no match. Against Data's rage, he was in danger.

As Data turned with his back to her, Razeene could see the slash in Data's back. His inner working, those that were, could be seen flashing green and red. But thank the gods he was alive!

Razeene's hands had been pressed to her face when Data moved. She lowered them and tried to get up from the floor where she had landed. Data now had Daniel against the wall, looking as mad as hell.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Her husband. I came to claim my wife and child. Imagine my surprise when I found you fucking her!" Daniel glared at Data with every kind of hate.

Data looked back to find Razeene. The sight of her softened his features, until his saw her condition. She was using the side of the bed and the wall to regain her feet. Even from across the room, Data could see that she had been hit. The bruise was rising fast.

"He injured you, Razeene? How...how badly are you hurt?" Data was struggling to control rage and anguish at the sight of her hurt at the hand of this man.

"I'm ok. He…he just hit me once. We're ok," she assured him. She knew he would want to know about the baby too. Data would, but the man who had given her the child only wanted to end that life. She straightened her dress and looked for Data's clothes. He was still stark naked and she knew that he had an aversion to being unclothed in an inappropriate situation.

She found his pajamas and realized that they would be the easiest to get on, so she brought them over to him. Data disarmed Daniel and had begun questioning him, but her ex-husband was resisting at every turn.

"Razeene, please bring me a communicator," Data called to her as she approached with his bed clothes. She went to his bedside table and retrieved this as well.

She came over and helped him into his clothes while he kept a hand on Daniel throat. She then handed Data communicator and allowed him to contact the Enterprise.

"Data to Enterprise, come in please."

"Enterprise, Lieutenant Reeve here, Commander," answered the young man that had been left holding the reins while most of the senior staff was on leave.

"Please have a security detail beamed to these coordinates at once. There has been a murder attempt on Lieutenant Tell's life," he ordered. It was clear from the sound that the young Lieutenant made over the communicator, that he was not prepared to hear what he had just heard.

"Murder...? Yes, sir. Transporter room receiving the coordinates now. I am alerting security. Were there any injuries, sir?" the man asked.

"One,"

"Data!" Razeene corrected, pointing at his back. "What do you call this? Call Geordi."

"Correction, Enterprise. Please contact Commander La Forge and request that he return to the Enterprise. Inform him that I will explain as soon as I arrive."

"Acknowledged, sir. Enterprise out."

"What a sweet little couple you make. The harlot and the machine." Daniel looked like he wanted to say more, but Data's rage was clear in his eyes.

"You would be wise to remain quiet. I will remember every word you say and my memory records are admissible as evidence against you," Data warned him.

From behind them, the security team began to materialize.

"Commander." The team leader nodded his greeting.

"You will take this man into custody and place him in the brig. He injured and attempted to murder Lieutenant Tell. I was also damaged in his attempts to have access to Lieutenant Tell." Data released his hold on Daniel Chase only when there were two phasers trained on the man. Data handed the dagger, carefully to the second officer and gave them further instructions.

"They won't keep me for long, android. You can't keep her from me." Daniel narrowed his eyes at Data, challengingly.

"You are in error. They will keep you and I will do everything in my power to protect Razeene from you." Data gave Daniel a hard look and moved to stand before Razeene.

The security officers pulled Daniel in place and the Enterprise was signaled to beam them up. Two extra officers would be waiting to make sure that Daniel did not escape.

Data turned to Razeene the second they were all gone, his eyes full or remorse. "Are you...I am sorry I could not protect you." He touched her cheek just below her darkening bruise.

"You did protect me." She took hold of his hand. "If you hadn't stopped him...he would have killed me. He even talking about...cutting me open to...see if...it was... a girl," she began to sob as the full effect of what could have happened washed over her. Data pulled her into his arms, but his anger was growing again.

How could a man wish to kill or even harm his child? This child was not his. Data had no right to the child, but that he loved her mother. But he knew that if need be, he would give his life for this child. He did not have to care for this baby...he had chosen to.

Yes, that was it...chosen.

"He did hurt you and we need to get you to sickbay to see to your cheek and to assure that you and the child were not injured further." Data pulled her back to look in her eyes. "If you are cleared by the doctor, we will return. We should not allow Mr. Chase to spoil our shore leave."

Razeene sniffed and nodded. "Yes, you're right. But you should get dressed before we go back to the Enterprise." She looked more in control of herself and Data smiled.

"Agreed. You need to check your dress. It is not...hanging quite right." Data noted, tilting his head to the side as he studied her.

"It's not fastened. I needed you to help me and you just laid there on your face," she teased. Data opened his mouth to apologize but she just shook her head and turned around so he could do up her dress.

Data took Razeene to sickbay, but she made him leave her there so that he could meet Geordi on the cybernetics lab.

"Looks like when the blade went in, it made partial contact with your off switch." Geordi said, as he looked over the diagnostic report on the damage to Data's back. "There was circuitry interruption, and a reaction with the metal in the blade that caused it to keep your primary systems offline while some of your secondary systems still had power. Your redundant systems were able to reroute power and bypass the damaged areas. So when he pulled the blade out, you were completely reactivated and had control of most of your systems again." Geordi whistled. "We're lucky that he decided to pull the blade back out. That was what was keeping you out."

"He hit Razeene once before he pulled the dagger out of my back. He could have killed her then if her head had made contact with-"

"Data, come on. She's gonna be fine. Her ex is in the brig and he ain't going anywhere. You picked a name for the little bundle she's gonna have yet?" Geordi knew that Data had not had much time, but this was Data and he wanted to get his friend's mind focused on something more pleasant. Geordi knew that Data could answer and still be dwelling on the 'what ifs', but Geordi could only have one conversation with him at a time.

"I have not. However, I do have an idea on how to proceed in the research for a name," Data told him, smiling. Geordi looked up from his computer analysis and returned the smile.

"Not gonna give it up yet though, huh?" Geordi asked.

"No," Data answered, smiling though.

Geordi moved to his friends back and disconnecting the ODN cable from Data's head, he went from determining the problem to repairing it. He opened Data's shirt in the back and set to work.

"You looking forward to being a father again, Data?" he asked, wanting to chat. It seemed that since Razeene's return that the two friends had not spent much time together and Geordi missed that time.

"Yes, very much so. While I know that this will be very different from my experiences with Lal, I foresee excellent enrichment potential. While my time with Lal was brief by human standards, I feel that it could not have been more precious. What I learned about parenthood from Lal was that my research into the subject left my ill prepared. While I have been researching the raising of human children with emphasis on female children, I believe that experience with again be the best teacher."

Geordi grinned at this. "You know, I bet you're right. But then you usually are." He sighed. "You know, Data...I'm kind of envious. If I could just find a volunteer to give me some, I think I'd have a dozen kids."

"Perhaps you are looking for what you want instead of finding what you need," Data suggested.

"What do you mean?" Geordi asked.

"While I am aware that few understand my relationship with Razeene as it was before she left the Enterprise, it was what I needed. I was not looking for her to provide me with the answer to my predicament, but she did. Nor did I expect to fall in love with her, yet I did. It may be that I had always found more in her than what I sought." Data sat quietly for a while and Geordi worked while mulling over his friend's words.

"Geordi, I do find that I have trouble with some of my feelings involving the child," Data admitted, sounding remorseful.

"What feelings are those, Data?"

"I find myself wishing I could have changed the past, yet changing the past, as it always will, changes the future. I wish that I had been able to prevent Razeene from leaving the Enterprise. If she had not left, she would have never met Mr. Chase and therefore he would have never harmed her. Yet if she had never met him, she would not now be carrying a child that I...love. Further, if he had been emotionally stable, she would have never returned to me. While I could accept that future, I would miss her. I find it difficult to be pleased with the results of a situation when the situation was so filled with unpleasantness." Data head was tilted to the side and as he spoke it continued to move in a manner that those who knew him understood meant he was struggling to process information.

"I understand, Data. Remember when Leah Brahms visited with us and hated everything I had done to 'her engines'. That was a couple of very bad days. And then she found that holodeck program. I thought I would have been happier to face a horde of Klingons with pain sticks than face her at that moment. It was the most embarrassing moment in my life...but afterward...we got to talking and...we became friends. I know that it wasn't as bad as what happened to Razeene, but-"

"No, but it does illustrate that you understand, Geordi," Data interjected.

"I guess the point is to be thankful of what we do have, huh? I'd like a family one day, but I have a career that I love aboard the best ship in the fleet. And I have the best friends that anyone could hope for. Present company included!" Geordi said, and gave his friend a friendly poke in the shoulder. Data grinned.

"Geordi, your comment reminds me of something Razeene and I were speaking of after dinner this evening. She was commenting on how much she enjoying getting to know you better. She also noted that she found your smile...great and your laugh, contagious." Data could hear his friends flattered laughter. "I told her that while others had also made note of these qualities in you, I felt that our long friendship could cause my opinion in this area to be bias." More flattered laughter emanated for behind the android. "In considering the matter, I realize that were I to have set out to build an android with the intent of creating for myself a best friend, and were it to have had qualities I could choose, the end result would have been an android version of...you, Geordi." The flattered laughter stopped.

Data turned his head around to look at his suddenly quiet friend. Geordi looked like he was having trouble with his optical implants, but Data knew better. He turned back around and just waited in silence.

"I guess we're lucky that Dr. Soong beat you too it, Data," Geordi said, after several minutes. His voice still did not sound quite right.

Data looked confused and he grimaced as his head again began the little processing twitches. "You are mistaken, Geordi. Dr. Soong only built three successful androids. Lore, myself and Juliana. He did not build a best friend for me."

Geordi smiled from his position, behind Data. "No, he didn't. He built me mine."

Razeene walk away from sickbay.

Dr. Selar told her that she should get some rest, but Razeene knew that she would not be able to sleep now. Her bruises were healed and the baby was ok. Selar had told her to refrain for having sex for the next couple of day, though. She had not phrased it that way, but... Razeene shivered. The memory of Daniel knocking her to the floor hit her as though she was reliving the event. No, she would not allow him to kill her baby...this baby was hers, not Daniel's. Daniel had rejected them and Razeene felt that she needed to...to face him. If he could not hurt the baby, she would have the opportunity to tell him off!

Razeene headed for Data's quarters and a change of clothes. She showered and changed. Sitting on the end of the bed, she stared absently at her feet. She was trying to steady herself for the task ahead. Her nerves were very frayed. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on a mental relaxation technique that a friend had told her about a couple of weeks ago.

Feeling better several minutes later, Razeene got to her feet and headed for the door.

But the chime was sounding...

Who the hell could that be? Everyone should think I'm on the planet and Data would not ring the chime. She groaned and called for the annoying person with bad timing to enter.

Razeene sighed inwardly as the door slid open to reveal the goddess like counselor from hell. Razeene tried to like this woman, she really did! But every time she thought that they were making progress in getting along, something like this happened. Now Razeene was in a really bad mood and the empath was sure to know it.

"I thought you might want to talk." The counselor paused and tilted her head in a way that reminded Razeene of Data. "You're displeased to see me. Why?" Deanna asked, evenly.

"Sorry Counselor, your timing was just bad. I was about to leave." Razeene saw the look of concern in the other woman's dark eyes and felt ashamed of herself. She sighed and resigned herself to the inevitable. "Did Data send you?" she asked, moving to sit on her favorite chair. Deanna followed and sat on the couch.

"No, I was informed by Dr. Selar about what happened. In a situation like this, I'm automatically informed. You can't believe that having your ex-husband try to take you life would not have an effect on you, physiologically?" The question was so blunt. Was Deanna finally figuring out how to handle her? Razeene smiled despite herself.

"It had an effect, Deanna." Suddenly, the feelings that she had gone through when she had been ordered to wash Data off of her, came to her again. "It's strange the things that go through your mind when you're sure you're dead. Daniel told me to clean up and get dress that he was going to take me away. I'm sure he was planning to abuse me before he killed me, but I'm not sure what kind of abuse he had in mind.

"I remember thinking that if he took me away to kill me, that none of you may ever find me again. This bothered me because it might mean that Data would retain a hope that I was alive, with no proof to the contrary. It's crazy, but when I came out of the bathroom, I decided I was going to piss Daniel off enough to kill me there...for Data. I wanted Data to be able to say goodbye and get on with his life. I didn't want him to wonder, or to worry. I didn't want him to see me a bloody mess either, but I thought those were my only choices." Razeene's eyes welled up with tears. She hated it when she cried, but since getting pregnant...no, since she had left the Enterprise over three years ago, she had been doing that more the she had ever done it previously.

"What had happened to Data?" Deanna asked.

"Daniel stabbed him with a dagger in the back. He had some kind of device that prevented Data or I from hearing him. Daniel said that he had watched Data and I...together." She tried to not make this sound like she was trying to upset the Counselor again. Razeen knew any time they talked about her and Data having sex, it rubbed Deanna the wrong way. "He called Data an abomination. Data! Daniel wants to kill me and the child that he created with me and yet he called Data an abomination!" Suddenly, Razeene couldn't wait any longer. She was ready to face Daniel and Deanna was not going to get in her way. With less effort than she usually needed, Razeene got herself out of the chair and on to her feet.

"I have to go now, Counselor. We can talk later, if you'd like, but right now there is something I have to do." Razeene waited for the woman to rise.

"You're going to confront him, aren't you?" she asked, calmly.

"Yes. I have to," she admitted.

"I agree that it's something you should do, but now may not be the right time, Razeene. It's too soon. You need time to heal and recognize all of the effect this trauma has had on you." Deanna voice was like a plea.

"You forget, Deanna. This is not the first time he's attacked me. The last time, he raped me first and was just getting into the beating when the security force pulled him off me. I fought him, but he was too strong. That was one thing about being pregnant that I never thought about...it makes you physically weak in some ways. I can't protect my baby when I can't even get in front of her." Razeene no longer was willing to wait for Deanna to leave. She was going now, whether the woman remained here or not. She just hoped Deanna didn't follow.

It was considered late night now, as the ship had taken on the local time of the planet, so the lights had been reduced in the brig when Razeene arrived. She stood by the door and was acknowledged by the three guards on duty. One of them was the man that had led the team that took Daniel into custody from the planet. He nodded as well, coming over to her.

He was a very large and full of muscles. His scruffy blond hair was short, but not so short that it didn't look unmanageable. While this man looked like someone you would not want to piss off, he now had an understanding expression on his face as he approached Razeene.

"Are you well, Lieutenant Tell? I see the mark on your cheek is gone." He voice was deep and also alluded to his strength, but also made her feel...safe. A handy quality for a security officer.

"I'm better. I was checked out by Dr. Selar. She took care of my bruises."

"Any man who would strikes a woman is not a man. Striking a pregnant woman...he must be a monster." The brawny man looked like he was about to touch her cheek, but thought better of it and lowered his hand.

Razeene tried not to feel dwarfed by this man. "It's worst than you know, Lieutenant -I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," she admitted.

"Lieutenant Alex Robinton. How is it worst?" he asked, looking like he was preparing to take some protective action.

"Daniel did more then just hit me. He stabbed Commander Data. The dagger did something and Data was out of it until Daniel tried to take the blade out. If Data had not stopped him...Daniel would have killed me and maybe made sure Data was dead too." Razeene's eyes wandered to the cells behind Robinton, trying to see the location of the man that had tried more than once to end her life.

"Why did he want to do any of this?" the Lieutenant asked, confused and angry.

"He was my husband. This baby was his. He did not like the idea that I got pregnant before he told me to. We'd been having problems and this was the last straw. He doesn't understand why I still live when he wants me and the baby dead." Razeene delivered this speech with little emotion, but it invoked a great deal in Robinton. He now looked enraged.

"My wife and I are trying...I can't understand this monster's reaction. If you were my wife, I would be guarding you with my life." He turned to look back at the cell that held Daniel Chase. "I understand that he escaped the last place he was confined." Robinton looked back at her and his eyes were hard. "I give you my word, Miss Tell, that won't happen here."

Razeene smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant Robinton. I believe you. I do warn you, though. He is very gifted. If he's allowed any leverage, he will use it." With a nod she stepped away from the burly blonde man and further into the room. She found the cell that held Daniel and made her way over.

"Lieutenant Tell," said Robinton, shadowing her. "May I ask why you are here alone? I would have expected Commander Data to accompany you."

Razeene had not expected this question. Being asked why she was here, yes, but why she was here without Data? She sighed. Perhaps it was really obvious why she was here.

"Commander Data was also injured, as I said. He is with Commander La Forge, having his wound seen to."

Daniel heard voices approaching and sat up on his bunk. He glared at both Razeene and Robinton.

"Does the Commander know that you're here?" asked Robinton, in a whisper.

"No, he's busy being repaired. He should not be worrying about me right now. Excuse me, Lieutenant, but this talk is not going to be a friendly one. Please don't pay any attention to what Daniel says."

With that, Razeene took the final steps that would bring her just in front of Daniel's cell. The force field was the only thing that separated them.

Daniel had come to the edge of his cell and looked her up and down.

"I almost had you, my love," he sneered.

"Why do you still call me that? You don't love me now and I don't think you ever did. You wanted someone to control and order around. Love never had anything to do with it." Razeene shook her head at him.

Daniel laughed. It was a cold, humorless laugh. "But you loved me, didn't you, Razeene. Do you think of me when your lover machine touches you?" His eyes narrowed, looking for something she could not fathom.

Razeene laughed and took a small step backwards. She was stunned when her left leg brushed against a chair that had not been there a moment before. She cast a glance over at Robinton and smiled her thanks. Sitting, she turned her attention back to Daniel.

"I told you that Data confused me, reminded me of you...I lied. You reminded me of him and this blinded me to the other side of you. But your touch didn't remind me of him because," Razeene shook her head slowly. "...you just weren't good enough." She said this words calmly, almost offhandedly, but they hit just where she had intended.

The force field crackled when Daniel fists made contact. He was thrown back and all three guards came closer, phasers at the ready.

"Raising force field to level six," announced Robinton.

Razeene never took her eyes from Daniel, but she wished she had been able to keep from flinching when he had moved as if to strike her.

"My seed is wasted in you! I should have known that you were not worth my time when you told me about your sick little love affair with the machine." He made a dismissive gesture and turned back towards his bunk.

"Perhaps. I wish it was Data's seed, but he doesn't have any. Still, he will be raising this child with me. You won't even see her. I will live, despite your best efforts to the contrary. The baby will be born and Data will name her and be her father. He will be my lover and you will just be the nothing that you always were." She sat back in the chair, smirking at him.

"In your dreams, maybe. You are just an interesting equation to him, Razeene. He can't love, he can't want and against me, he can't win." Daniel was leaning forward on his bunk, resting his elbows on his knees. He had almost growled at Razeene's description of the future, but had recovered quickly.

Razeene laughed. "What do you mean, he can't win? Win what? Me? He's had me longer that I even knew." With a motion of her hand, she waved away his wild statements.

"What do I care for you? If you will allow your body to be used by a machine, then you are just so much refuse. But I will not allow my progeny to be raised by an automaton. You will see. I will have that child. It is mine and I will do with it as I please." Looking pleased with himself, Daniel rested his back against the wall and stared threateningly back at Razeene. A cruel smile curved his lips.

"You lost your rights months ago, Daniel. You know that. This is an empty threat."

Daniel laughed, loudly.

"I can get that reversed. I fooled them once...I can do it again. You will try to hide from me again, no doubt. You may even get the metal man to champion you, but it will not help you, Razeene. I'm smarter than he is. I will show those fools that it is in the best interest of the baby to give it to me. If you are a good girl I may just take you with me. You will have to be punished, but if you're properly repentant I may let you out once in awhile to see the child...and to service me. Remember when I last had you, Razeene? You screamed through most of it, but I know that you secretly loved it. I didn't get to fuck you this time, but I'll make up for that." He licked his lips for effect.

Razeen could not keep her face from twisting into an expression of revulsion. "It will never happen, Daniel. The marriage is over, your rights to the baby are gone and that was the last time you'll see freedom. You lost, Daniel. You will never get this baby. I am her mother and I will choose what happens to her."

"Ah, but now I have proof that you're unfit to raise this child. I saw you, Razeene. Remember? When I broke into your room I saw that robot fucking you. You are pregnant...how far now? Six months? No, not quite. And you allow a machine to enter you like that? Do you really think that this will not call into question your judgment as a protector for that life?" His tone was so smooth, so plotting and full of malicious accusation.

Razeene came to her feet. "I did nothing wrong or unsafe for my baby. We even consulted with the CMO on the Enterprise before...you're wrong, Daniel!" She tried to slow her breathing. She could not allow him to get the best of her again. "There is nothing wrong with having sexual relations while your pregnant. Are you trying to convince my that if you and I had stayed together, that you wouldn't have been demanding it of me? Demand that I service you, as you just said?"

Daniel too, came to his feet and as he spoke, he took decisive steps towards her. "It is my right to have you! You are my wife and that is my child! Your body is mine to have how I want and when I want!" He looked her up and down, like he was evaluating the value of his property. "The machine may have rights, but I doubt they include this. When they find out what he has been doing to you they may just tear him apart right there."

"I am no longer your wife, Daniel, and I was never your property! You can tell them whatever you wish. It will change nothing. I love Data and you may hate that, but you can't change it." Razeene shook her head at him and deciding that she was done, smiled. Turning, she gave Lieutenant Robinton a parting nod and then turned to the door.

Data was standing just in front of it.

"How long have you been here? And who told you I was here?" she asked once she was close enough to not have to raise her voice. She threw a suspicious glance at Robinton, who smiled and shrugged guiltily.

"I have been here for five minutes and twenty six seconds. Lieutenant Robinton alerted me to your presence as I ordered him to do." Data looked over at the cell containing Chase. The man was watching them.

"Stare at me now, Robot. She put me here and next she'll do the same or worst to you." Daniel called.

"Your claims are baseless, sir. Your own actions have caused your incarceration. I have committed no crime nor have I committed any offense against this woman." Data found that so far, he could remain calm, but he had entered when Daniel had called Razeene 'refuse' so his resolve to remain calm was now as thin as a micro filament. "You, however, cannot make that same claim. I refrained from injuring you this time. While I abhor unnecessary violence, should you attempt to harm Razeene or her child, I will not hesitate to use deadly force in order to stop you." Data's mouth was twisting into his own angry frown. Razeene took hold of his arm, trying to calm him. Data patted her hand, but did not break eye contact with Chase.

"So, the kid gloves are off, huh, android? Good. Razeene has suggested that you are a match for me. I doubt it, but we shall see." Chase sat back on his heels and grinned with confidence.

"Your statement assumes that you will have the opportunity to test yourself against me in some forum. I do not believe this to be the case. Once the Enterprise leaves this planet, we will head directly to starbase 124. There will be a hearing, trial and you will be convicted of the crimes of which you will be accused. You may face imprisonment or mental reconditioning, but this is the only uncertainty." Data found himself compelled to move closer to the cell. He gently placed Razeene back in her seat, after asking if she did not wish to leave and return to his quarters to rest. She told him that she would stay with him.

"You seem to have her well trained, android. Sit, Razeene. Stay, Razeene. Lay back on the bed and-"

"You will not finish that sentence!" Data commanded sharply. Razeene wasn't sure how Daniel would react to this, but she knew that she did not want to be on the receiving end of one of these looks from Data. "I do not ask for nor do I require your approval of my relationship with Razeene. My relationship with her is not based on one of us having a dominant role over the other." Data paused here and looked over at Razeene. He smiled a lopsided sort of smile and Razeene had to chuckle. She knew what he was thinking.

"Data," she called and reached out to him.

Data came to her side and took her proffered hand.

"I think it's time to leave. Don't you agree, Commander?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

The look in his eyes caused her to believe that Data was forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. His eyes held such gentleness and tender concern.

"Yes. You need rest, Razeene. I can see that I will need to ensure that you get that rest." He laced his fingers with hers and without a backward glance, led her away. "Are you hungry? Dinner was hours ago."

"I could eat," she told him, grinning.

Just before they left the detention area, Data held up a finger to pause his conversation with Razeene. Looking over at Lieutenant Robinton, he gave the man a nod of approval for a job well done and added one verbal command. "Increase force field intensity to maximum. Inform the bridge if you have any problems and see that I am informed at once should any danger arise to threaten Lieutenant Tell or any other member of the crew. We shall be returning to the surface by morning." Data informed him.

"Aye sir." Came the quick response and without further ado, the couple exited the area.

Data contacted the hotel where he and Razeene had been staying and asked if their room could be changed and their things moved to the new room. The management was happy to comply. The Enterprise had already gathered all the evidence needed from the room so there was no need to go back. By the time he and Razeene returned to resume their shore leave, it was nearly dawn. Fortunately the new room looked different than the old and she was able to relax there. Data was informed of the doctor's lovemaking restriction and smiled at this.

"I have not believed that you would be interested after the events of this past evening. I did not feel it appropriate to ask." He held her in his arms, spooning with her. The baby was kicking, so Data had his hand over her belly and was enjoying the acrobatics of the child. A wide grin covered his face.

"I thought you would have learned by now, it is never inappropriate to ask me. By the gods, Data. I broke up with you and we ended up in bed. I come to tell you goodbye hours before I am to leave the ship and we end up in bed...for hours. When have I said no?" she teased.

"When I asked you not to leave me," he replied, solemnly.

She patted one of his hands. "I promise, I'm not leaving now."

"Or ever?" he asked.

"We never talked about...forever," she countered.

"We are talking about it now," he informed her. "If you have changed your mind with regards to my participation in the life of this child and thus your life-"

"No, I still want you to help me raise her," she said, overriding him, since she did not need to hear the rest.

"Her? You are accepting my suspicion in this matter?" he was grinning again and she could hear it in his voice. It made her grin too.

"Until you are proven wrong, I'm going to assume you're right. After all, so far you usually are." Data made one of his cute little noises of agreement.

"Then I believe it is time," he announced and she groaned since she knew what was coming.

"Oh gods, Data, I'm too tired for this," she grumbled. But she scooted over towards the right side of the bed anyway.

"I do not understand why you insist upon a perfunctory objection to this exercise. You tell me that you enjoy my singing and you always relax and fall asleep thirty four percent faster than if we simply hold each other." He gave her a confused look, but assumed the position he had been using for this regardless.

"Cos' you expect me to. I complain because you expect me to. Now, sing." She laughed at him, but with a nod he made the final arrangements and opened his mouth to sing.

Laying on his back with his head just in front of her abdomen, he had one hand over the kicking child and one hand held Razeene's hand to his chest. _One hand for each of my beloved girls_ , Data mused as he began to sing. Tonight he had chosen a piece from an Italian opera. Razeene closed her eyes as his rich tenor filled the room with music and calmed her to the core.

Data sang to them for forty three minutes and eight seconds. Razeene was snoring and the baby had settled down too. Being careful not to disturb them too much, Data hopped over to the other side of the bed. This was 'his' side and he always slept here. He got on his left side and gently wormed an arm under Razeene. She sighed happily as he snuggled with her. The baby gave a kick of complaint, but settled back down as well.

Now Data let go of a sigh. This simple, quiet time with his new family always made him feel so...human. He did not need sleep, but here he was, in bed, resting. But the point was not to rest, it was to see that she rested and was comfortable and protected as she did.

Data thought back to the first time that Razeene had asked him to remain with her as she slept. He had found the feelings that moment had invoked such a curiosity. Humans were so every vulnerable when they slept. They could not program themselves to wake at the slightest sound or at a certain exact time. He knew that some could condition themselves to do these things, but it was still not a guarantee. But if Data programmed these conditions, he woke. No, ifs, ands or buts. He woke.

When Razeene had rested her head on his chest that evening, years ago, it had signified a change in their relationship to Data. While they had trust and respect, that trust had only extended to the secret that they shared between them. It had never been about...them, what was between them, but about their trusting each other in keeping the rest of the world ignorant of the nature of their relationship. In that moment, Data had realized that Razeene trusted him for him. This trust was beyond his being her commanding officer or her lover, he had hoped that it was an indication that she thought of him as her friend...and perhaps more.

Now they did indeed have more. Much more.

With a contented fullness that started in his abdomen and radiated throughout the rest of his body, Data gave Razeene a carefully calculated squeeze. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, just needing to say it.

"Mm, I love you," she murmured. He was startled by this as he knew she was asleep.

With a small chuckle, Data closed his eyes and initiated his dream program.

Captain Picard was on the bridge. The Enterprise was en route to starbase 124 at warp five and everyone on the ship seemed most relaxed and happy after their shore leave...with some noted exceptions.

Deanna was concerned about both Mr. Data and Lieutenant Tell. Beverly had been monitoring the woman's physical condition and was confident that she would suffer no ill effects physically from the attack she had endured, but Deanna was not so confident about Lieutenant Tell's emotional state.

The captain did not have many opportunities to even see the woman, but Data, he saw. It seemed, to the commanding officer of the Enterprise, that his second officer was growing more tense the closer their proximity to the starbase became. Data sat at ops right now and he looked normal, but he was only performing routine scans. When Data had come in for his shift, he had been quiet. For Data, that was very unusual. Without emotions, Data had always been chatty, but with them he was worst. Still nothing could lessen the captain's fondness for the android. And this caused him to wonder if maybe it truly had been a bad idea to allow Lieutenant Razeene Tell to rejoin the Enterprise.

True, Data and the woman had resolved their prior difficulties, apparently, but the android's ties to this woman had caused quite a stir. Even Picard had not been able to remain ignorant to the state of their affair. Now that relationship was having an effect on his second officer. Data was quiet to the point of being sullen.

Picard knew the situation that Data and Tell would soon face was not a pleasant one. As soon as the Enterprise arrived at Starbase 124, the trial of Daniel Chase would begin. While Picard had confidence that the man would be easily convicted, the trial and reliving the events would be difficult for those involved. Picard suppressed a shudder at the thought. The imagined visions of the man in the brig attacking Lieutenant Tell horrified the captain. How would it have been for the people that had lived through it?

Captain Picard got to his feet and told Data that he had the con. "I will be in my ready room."

"Aye, sir," the android responded automatically. He rose smoothly from his post at ops and headed for the center seat. Picard glanced back and gave him a nod. Data looked over and returned the nod, but there was still no expression on his pale face.

Two hours later, Data's communicator came alive with the sound of the captain's voice ordering him to the ready room. At the same moment, Counselor Troi entered the bridge from the far right lift.

"I can take the con for you, Data," she offered as she came down the ramp.

"Thank you, Counselor," was all he said. He nodded at her and headed for the ready room.

Deanna sighed after him. The captain was right, Data is full of emotional turmoil.

"Have a seat, Commander," the captain told him, when Data enter the ready room.

"Thank you, sir." Data's response was again automatic and lacking any feeling.

"Data. I can appreciate the stress you have been under these last few days since the attack. Trepidation regarding the upcoming trial must be difficult to deal with, I imagine." Picard did his best to sound sympathetic but not patronizing.

Data just looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Yes, sir," was all he said. Again very un-Data like.

"I think that, perhaps it would be in the best interests of all involved if the two witnesses to the alleged crime were not forced to deal with the demands of duty until after the trial."

Data's eyes registered shock. "Sir?"

"I would like for you to relieve Lieutenant Tell of duty until the end of the trial. I would then like you to consider that your last duty until this matter is resolved." Picard said this as gently as possible, but left no doubt that this was an order.

"I am to be relieved as well, sir?" the android asked, obviously disturbed by this news. Picard nodded. "Sir, if I have fail to perform my duties to your satisfaction, I-"

"Mr. Data, that is not the case. You are being relieved in order to prepare for the trial. Any competent officer can man ops at this time. You and Lieutenant Tell are the only ones who can see that justice is done and that this man is punished for his barbaric crimes. I want you to devote yourself fully to this endeavor. These issues are rarely uncomplicated, but I may prove wrong. The trial may be over in a day or it may take weeks. I simply want you and Miss Tell to be ready for it. Is that understood, Commander?"

"Yes, sir." Data knew he had been dismissed and came to his feet. With a partly confused and partly worried expression, he nodded at the captain and was gone.

Picard sighed and absently gave the front of his shirt a tug. That had been difficult. Data was not happy and Picard knew he wasn't, but maybe he could talk to him later...smooth things over. Or perhaps Deanna...

Data left the captain's ready room and still in somewhat of a daze, headed for the turbolift on the bridge. As he pasted the center seat and Deanna Troi, he glanced at her. Coming to a sudden stop, he looked at her concerned expression.

"Your suggestion, Counselor?" he asked, calculating a nine point three percent chance that she would not know what he was referring to.

"No, Data. He asked my opinion, but the idea came from the captain." She looked chagrined.

"I see. You have the bridge, Counselor," he replied and once again headed for the lift.

Deanna watched him depart, sensing the rush of emotions raging within him. He felt betrayed right now, but hopefully he would understand that they had only had his best interest in mind.

Data barely noticed the fact that everyone he past in the corridors seemed to be giving him a wide berth. His mind was racing with so many thoughts and emotion and on so many levels that he had to fight to stay focused on his progress towards stellar cartography. What he saw when he entered the department only made him angrier.

Razeene was six feet off the ground and elbow deep into the back panel of her console. With the speed he was endowed with, Data ran across the floor and stopped just beneath her.

"Lieutenant Tell, what are you doing?" he roared.

She gasped, looking down at him. "Commander? I was replacing a fused circuit, sir. I-"

"Please come down from there at once!" he ordered. Their raised voices had alerted Lieutenant Phillips, who was coming over. Data turned his sharp expression to the man as soon as he came near. "Were you aware of her activities, Lieutenant?" Data ask, crossly. Philips looked as though he now wished he had hidden in his office instead.

"No, sir. I was working with Ensign Ross, we were realigning the- I should have been aware…I'm sorry, sir." The man decided that any excuse was not about to pacify the android at this moment.

"Commander, I have performed this kind of maintenance on my console hundreds of times. I was perfectly capable of completing the job. I did not ask Lieutenant Phillips for permission and he was completely unaware of my activities in the area. I am responsible for my own actions and I ask no one else to be held accountable."

Phillips sighed. He had wondered how this was going to play out. He, along with most of the crew knew damn well that Commander Data and Lieutenant Tell were involved in a heavy relationship. While it did not seem like the woman's style to get him into trouble in order to get herself off the hook, one never knew. Still, he was very relieved that she was not trying to dump the blame on him in order to appease her high ranking boyfriend.

But Data did not look appeased. "Lieutenant Tell, you are hereby relieved of duty until further notice."

"WHAT?" Tell exclaimed. The shock in her features was also reflected on every other face in the room that was aware of what was going on. "Commander, with all due respect, I must protest! I have not done any-"

"The order comes for Captain Picard and is not up for debate. Lieutenant Phillips, please see that her shift is covered for the next few days, possibly the week. Report to Commander Riker if there are any problems." Data looked back to Tell, expectantly. When she did not move, he lifted a hand towards the door. "I will escort you to your quarters, Lieutenant," he said.

Razeene shot him a look of disbelief that faded into one of angry skepticism. "The empty one, Commander?" she asked, but did not wait for an answer. She put the tool she had been using in Phillips' hand and walked out of the room. Commander Data followed on her heels.

A collective sigh proceeded them from the room they had just vacated.

Razeene did not speak to him as they entered the lift. She remained silent as they headed for his quarters. She did not even acknowledge his presence as they enter the room. He followed her into the bedroom as she went to change out of her uniform...but that is not what she was doing. She grabbed one of the cased that they had used during their shore leave, pulled it out of the closet and tossed it on their bed. Returned to the closet, she began to pull her clothes out and throw them in the case.

Data sat down on the bed and watched her. His eyes, lacking the angry look, now just looked...lost.

"You are leaving me?" he asked in a small voice.

She threw the dress that was in her hand into the case and looked up at him, fire in her eyes. "Well, what the hell did you expect, Commander? You just relieved me of duty for no good reason. You have lost your objectivity. If I stay, I put your career in jeopardy and-"

"I did not give the order to relieve you. It came from the captain, as I said. I have also been relieved of duty, Razeene."

"What?" she did not shout it, this time, but she was just as shocked. "Why?"

"The captain felt that we needed to concentrate on the trial and prepare ourselves for it. I realize that the timing of my announcement could have been perceived as though I were relieving you as a result of what I witnessed. This is not the case, although I am not pleased with that action. You endangered our child, Razeene."

While it was wonderful to hear him refer to the baby as 'our child' she was still going to give him hell for his foolish behavior. "No, I did not! I have done that kind of work so often I could do it in my sleep. You are just being overly protective. I think it's sweet most of the time, but this time...you humiliated me, Data. You also scared that crap out of Lieutenant Phillips. Everyone knows about us, Data, including him. He looked like he was sure you were going to charge him with endangering your girlfriend and pull him to the nearest airlock. I know that when we're on duty we try to pretend that we don't have anything between us, but I think we have to look at it differently now. It was secret the last time. It's not this time. You wanted everyone to know and they do, but we have to adjust our thinking to compensate." She came over to him and sat beside him. They laced their hands together. "You're upset with me about being relieved, aren't you?" she asked, gently.

He looked stunned. "I- I am not upset about that."

She tilted her head to the side and gave him an incredulous look. "Do you really think that after all this time that I don't know you? Your pride is wounded and I can see that. I am not an empath, but I can still sense what you're feeling a lot of the time. I know you, Data." she poked him in the chest with her free hand.

He sighed. He was always surprised how much emotional tension this simple act released. "Perhaps the captain is acting in my...our best interest. You are correct, I am irritated that I was relieved. I also did not react properly in stellar cartography. I ask for your forgiveness, Razeene. I am sorry I behaved so irrationally."

She grinned. "Maybe you too have a fused circuit somewhere. Want me to check?" she teased him.

He gave her a slightly apprehensive look. "I think not."

She laughed. "If I ever did, after I was done, you're right...you just may...not think anymore. Geordi La Forge, I am not."

The Enterprise arrived at starbase 124 right on schedule. Daniel Chase was transferred over to the brig there and the evidence that had been gathered by the Enterprise security team, was handed over to the proper authorities. Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Tell beamed down shortly after Daniel was pronounced secure. A quick hearing was held to determine if there was a reason for a trial.

It was a very brief hearing.

The trial was scheduled for the following day at 1000 hundred hours. The man who was to act as counsel for Data and Razeene, had been in contact with them over subspace for the last few days. Ryan Bishop assured the couple that he was ready for the trial and all they needed was a little time to prepare for the testimony presentation. Razeene was the one to cause this meeting to break up at 2142 hundred hours, when she claimed fatigue.

The next morning the trial began.

The woman that was in charge of the JAG office on this base, Captain Alura Jackrin, presided over the trial. She was a very serious looking woman, small in stature, but with a presence that left no doubt of her intelligence or who was in charge here. Her dark hair and dark eyes caused Data to wonder if she had any Betazoid blood in her.

The two security officers were brought in to introduce the evidence that they had collected at the scene, and to give their testimony as to what they witnessed when they beamed down to the planet. The questions from the defense counsel were unremarkable for the junior officer. However, when Lieutenant Robinton came to the stand, it was a little strange.

The counsel for Daniel Chase was a gray haired man of almost rail thin build. He was tall, but looked like if he fell, he would break. But his eyes were like those of a hawk. Jason Knight was his name.

"Lieutenant Robinton," Knight said, coming to his feet. Bishop had just finished his questioning. "When you arrived on the scene, how did you find my client?"

"He was being subdued by Commander Data," Robinton answered.

"How?" asked the keen eyed man.

"Mr. Data had him by the arm with his left hand and held Mr. Chase's chest with his right hand. He released him once our phasers were drawn and trained on the man."

Knight looked like he was mulling this over. "Was Mr. Chase struggling?" he asked after a moment.

"No," Robinton answered.

"What was the expression on Commander Data's face?"

Robinton looked confused by the question, but answered anyway. "He looked angry," he replied.

"Because he believed that my client had tried to injure Lieutenant Tell, correct?"

"There was an angry bruise on Miss Razeene's face-"

"Just answer the question that I asked, please." Knight interrupted, irritation suddenly making his eagle eyes darker.

"Yes. Mr. Data believed that Mr. Chase had injured Miss Tell."

"No, further questions." Knight announced and retook his seat.

Everyone at the prosecution table exchanged confused glances.

Data was called next.

He was asked to retell the events beginning from the moment he first heard a sound that caused him to suspect that there was someone else in the room to the moment when Chase was beamed aboard the Enterprise. The questions from Mr. Bishop had been carefully tailored to ensure that certain details were not mentioned...like what Data had or had not been wearing when he had relieved Chase of the dagger.

When Mr. Knight rose for his cross, Data had a feeling of foreboding rush through him.

"Commander Data, what is the nature of your relationship to Lieutenant Tell, please."

"Lieutenant Tell served under my command professionally, however, I believe that your question is not regarding our professional relationship." Data had been instructed to not volunteer information that was not asked for.

"Correct Commander. I wish to know the nature of your personal relationship with the lady."

"Lieutenant Tell and I share a very close relationship," he admitted.

"In fact, you're lovers, is that not true, Commander?" Knight asked, smiling expectantly. Everyone noted the surprised expression that briefly flashed across Captain Jackrin's face.

"That is correct," Data answered, factually.

"And when Mr. Chase entered your room on the evening in question, you and the Lieutenant were engaging in sexually contact, is that not so?"

"While I fail to see the relevance of your question, yes, that is required in order to be classified as lovers. We were on leave together. I cannot see that it would be a...great leap." Quite a bit of harsh sarcasm had entered Data's voice.

"Quite true, Commander. In order to be called someone's lover, one must be intimately associated with them. So, sex is required." Knight received a warning look from Captain Jackrin, so he pushed on. "Commander, I understand that Lieutenant Tell was under your command for nearly five years prior to her departure from the Enterprise-D years ago."

"Correct," Data replied.

"So you knew her for her entire tenure aboard the Enterprise then too?"

"Yes, sir."

"Were you engaged in a sexual relationship with her for any part of her previous tour?"

"Less than half of her last year. Yes."

Knight nodded and started walking around the room, with one hand rubbing his chin. "Were you ever involved in an argument with the Lieutenant?"

"Are you referring to a disagreement on an issue or something that involved...shouting?" Data asked.

"The latter," Knight answered.

"Three days ago. I witnessed her attempting to repair a damaged circuit during her duty shift. I was concerned as this involved climbing up the back of the malfunctioning unit six feet up. I reacted rather emotionally and ordered her down. It was her opinion that I overreacted. This is perhaps true."

Knight looked disappointed by his answer. "Did you ever argue prior to her leaving the Enterprise the first time?" he asked.

"We had one argument."

"What was this about?"

"Objection, relevance?" said Bishop, calmly.

"Sustained. Move on counsel."

Knight nodded and looked back at Data. "One final question, Commander. Have you ever been angry with Razeene?" he asked.

Data wished he had stopped already. "Yes," he answered, reluctantly. He had been very angry at times when he had been dealing with the loss of their relationship and then the loss of her.

"Thank you, Commander. No further questions." Again confused looked were exchanged between those on the prosecution.

Razeene was now up. She would be the final witness for the prosecution.

Her testimony took a lot longer and half way through, they broke for lunch. Upon returning, Razeene resumed her story of her past relationship to her ex-husband.

"While I know this will be difficult for you, will you tell us of briefly the events that took place during your encounter with Mr. Chase that led to his second confinement." Bishop had not told Razeene that he would ask this and she looked stunned and glanced painfully in Data direction.

"I was on a starbase following his release. He had gotten off for his last attack on me. He found me and broke into my room. I was asleep at the time and I awoke to find him holding me down and covering my mouth. He raped me and told me that when he was done, he was going to kill me for disobeying him. He was beating me when the guards finally pulled him off of me. I almost lost my baby as a result of his assaults." She delivered this speech with as little anguish as she could manage. Even recalling the memory hurt. The stunned look in Data's was just as bad if not worse.

"He knew that you were pregnant. Did you tell him that he actions could endanger the life of his child?"

"He wanted to kill the baby and he told me this repeatedly," Razeene answered.

"Did he say this during his most recent assault?"

"He threatened to cut the child from my womb so that I could see it gender before I died. If I lived through his cutting me open with a dagger...that is."

This statement caused the judge to recoil...as it was intended.

"But that did not happen. What stopped him?" Bishop continued.

"Daniel had to get the dagger from Data's back. He hit me and knocked me to the floor, he then went to get it and somehow in pulling it from his back, he reactivated Data. Data took the dagger from him and saved my life."

"You have no doubt that your life was in danger and that of your child and the Commander?"

"No doubt at all. I don't know how one would go about killing Data in a hotel room, but if given the opportunity, Daniel would have done his best. He was angry that I had gone back to Data when I left him. I think he considered leaving Data as he was though, I didn't know if Data was alright, but I think both Daniel and I suspected that Data was not hurt beyond repair at that point."

Bishop nodded at this. "So you think there was a chance Commander Data could have survived that encounter even if you were taken by Mr. Chase?"

"Yes, Daniel wanted me, Data was just there. He stood between me and Daniel, so once Data was out, he was no longer a concern to Daniel."

"But you and the baby would not have survived. Not in the hands of a raging ex-husband. Thank you, Lieutenant Tell. No more question." Bishop sat down and Knight rose to his feet, holding a PADD.

"So Miss Tell. Once Mr. Data was knocked out, you believe that he was out of the way and not a concern for you husband. True?" Knights voice sounded like he was leading her somewhere she did not want to go.

"Yes," she replied, nervously.

"I guess you were hoping for that reaction from you husband when you married him, yet were still communicating with Commander Data...you former lover!"

Razeene looked confused and angry. "I stopped writing Data when-"

"When Mr. Chase found out you had been writing him? Yes, I know. I even have copies of the letters that the Commander sent to you over the course of almost two years. Very interesting reading. I submit them as defense exhibit A." Knight handed a PADD with copies of the letters to the judge and to Mr. Bishop.

Data looked at Mr. Bishop, But Bishop just looked stunned and at a loss. Shrugging, he began to read the letters, trying to see why he was doing this. Razeene looked helplessly over at Data who tried to smile at her reassuringly. Data, of course remembered what was contained in his letters.

"Can you tell me, Miss Tell, when you left the Enterprise, what was the nature of your relationship with the Commander?" Knight asked, looking very smug.

"I'm not sure I can explain it. We had been...lovers, but I told him that we had to end it and he was upset, so I decided to leave the Enterprise so I wouldn't upset him further." She looked apologetically at Data.

"But when you left the ship, was he upset then?"

"Yes," she answered.

"How upset? Did he argue with you? Was he cross? Threatening?" Knight was standing right in front of her, blocking her view of Data. Daniel, however, she could see.

He was grinning.

"No. He was just upset that I was leaving. He asked me to stay." She couldn't let them think they had argued when they hadn't.

"I see in the letters that he refers to something he must have said to you that day. The letter states the Commander had been asked by you if he was going to keep asking you to stay until you leave and that his reply had hinted that he would continue to ask you even after. I now quote for Commander Data's letter,

'Even though four months have past, I still think of you often. So, here it is, as prophesied. Return to the Enterprise, Razeene. Please come back to me. I still need you. I feelings have not diminished with time, they have only grown.

I have no doubt that you have found another lover where you are now. I hope he is good to you. I wish I were he. Do you ever think of me, Razeene? Do you miss me? Was there anything I did wrong? You can tell me now. Please, tell me what I did wrong.

I know that this will cause you to be disinclined to write me again. I have to take that chance. I simply needed to make you aware that I still have not forgotten. I will never forget.

If you write me again, I vow to be less maudlin.

Remembering,

Data'"

Knight looked up from the PADD to see Razeene with her eyes closed and tears welling up in the corner of each. He smiled.

"Quite a heartfelt plea, Miss Tell. I notice that while the rest of his letters, as promised, are less sentimental and not so full of...begging, the Commander does not hide the fact that he cares for you. Each one hints that he misses you, wishes you to return or just regrets whatever it was that cause you to break it off with him. Even the last letter. And I quote:

'Razeene,

I wish to congratulate you on your recent marriage. I hope that Mr. Chase gives you everything that you dream of. I also hope he appreciates what he has in you. I will abide by your wishes and not write again. However, if you at any time in the near or distant future, need me for anything, please inform me.

Be well. Be happy.

Data'"

Knight went back to the table where he have been sitting and put the PADD down. Turning back to Razeene, he stared silently at her for a moment. But the silence did not last.

"He did not argue with you to stay with him?" he asked, finally.

"No, he asked." Razeene glared at him.

"Where there more letters from the Commander after this one I just read, Miss Tell?"

"No," she spat.

"But Mr. Chase reminded you of the Commander, is that not correct? You stated this to Mr. Chase just days ago, Is this true?" he asked, speaking very fast.

"Yes. There were things about Daniel that were similar to Data. I did not connect this at first, but yes, It's true. So what?" She sounded angry now.

"Who connected it?"

"The counselor aboard the Enterprise. I had described Daniel to her and she thought his good points sounded like Data."

"Good points? What are his good points, Miss Tell? The ones he shares with the Commander?"

"He was very orderly, precise, good at problem solving. He is the most intelligent human I ever met. He was neat and well groomed. He had an inner strength, a sureness about him. In some areas he was very predictable. But his controlling ruined it all," she sneered.

Daniel just rocked back in his seat and grinned.

"Chase was controlling? He demanded a certain behavior from you? But Commander Data did not? He made no requests of you?"

"Well, yes. But it was different with Data."

"I see. Did you write to other men, ex-lovers while you were involved in you relationship with Mr. Data?"

"No."

"Did you see any other man at that time?"

"No."

"But you did write to Mr. Data even after you have married Mr. Chase, correct?"

"I had to-"

"Just a yes or no will do, please."

"Yes." Razeene looked crestfallen.

"You say that with Mr. Data, it was different. His demands were different. What did he demand form you, Miss Tell?"

"He did not demand, he asked."

"Semantics. What did he ask of you before you left him?"

"To help him with a problem and to keep it between us," she answered, knowing he was not going to stop there. She was right.

"Ah, yes. The agreement to have sex. Now stop me if I misstate this. You had sex with him because he was malfunctioning and this malfunction caused him to-"

"It was not him that was malfunctioning, it was his emotion chip. He was experiencing random emotional impulses. It caused emotional responses that were like non sequiturs. He was at a loss to combat some of them without help and I found out about this and volunteered to help with...I helped with sexual arousal. If he had this reaction, day or night, he would come to me and I would have sex with him until it subsided. We agreed to keep it between us and we did. No one else found out about it until Data told someone with my permission."

"Fine, fine. Interesting arrangement. So, you weren't dating, you were just his sex toy. And now you are again."

"Objection! Is there a point to all this, Your Honor?" Bishop asked. Data was looking like he was having a great deal of trouble remaining quietly in his seat.

"I have been wondering the same thing, counselor. You informed us in chambers that this would be unconventional, but it would eventually make some sense. Cause it to make sense now, Mr. Knight," Captain Jackrin ordered the other man.

"Yes ma'am. Miss Tell, in your sexual relationships, do you prefer a gentle partner or do you like it a little rough?"

Razeene blanched. She looked over to Captain Jackrin who just nodded. "I like variety."

"So a firm hand does not frighten you?"

"Unless it's Daniel's idea of a firm hand," Razeene answered, looking tired.

"Did Commander Data ever use a firm hand on you?" Knight asked, looking right into her eyes from two feet away.

Razeene remained quiet, glaring at him.

"I see. He did, didn't he? When I spoke to Mr. Chase, he told me that you used to mention some of the games that you would play with Mr. Data. All kinds of sex game. One where he would hold you down and do as he pleased to you. So, I repeat, did he ever use a firm hand or get rough with you?" Knight got right in her face now.

"Yes, damn you."

"Did he ever hold you down using his android strength to ensure that you could not move?"

Razeene closed her eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

"Isn't that the same thing that happened when Mr. Chase came to your room when you were staying at the starbase? He held you down just like he knew you enjoyed and proceeded to initiate sexual contact?"

Razeene gasped and slammed her hands down on the sides of the chair. "He raped me! I told him to stop! I screamed at him to stop! I was not married to him and he had no right to break into my room!"

"Please calm down, Miss Tell," the judge instructed. Razeene covered her face with her hands.

"The prosecution asks for a recess, your Honor," Bishop jumped to his feet to say.

"Granted. Fifteen minutes, people."

Data was instantly at Razeene's side and leading her outside of the room.

"Why is he being allowed to asked about all this?" Razeene asked Data, once they were outside. He held her close and she was resting her head on his chest.

"I believe he is attempting to confuse the judge. If he convinces her that Mr. Chase's behavior towards you was similar to the way I behaved with you, he can cast doubt. I never wanted to invade your privacy with Mr. Chase, but under the circumstances, may I asked a question?" He could feel her nod as well as see her head move. "The first time he was violent with you, did it occur during a sexual encounter?"

"No...wait...He did get too rough once and...hurt me. I told him to stop, but he told me to just shut-" The look in Data's eyes caused her to stop. "Sorry, Data. I wasn't trying to upset you."

"You are not upsetting me," he lied. He winced slightly and continued. "I believe that is the key. Mr. Knight and Mr. Chase believe that revealing intimate details of our relationship will upset us. If we are upset, perhaps we will say something that will assist the defense. Razeene, if you believe that I am embarrassed by our relationship being spoken of here, remember, we may never encounter any of these people again once this trial of complete. I do not regret having been your lover in the past, nor am I ashamed of my ties to you now. If Mr. Knight asks, answer and do not hesitate. We have nothing to hide." Data's words were said with strength and conviction.

Razeene's expression had changed as he spoke. Her grin began and grew with each sentence. "You are so smart! I think you're right. We have no reason to care what these people think of us. I'll do as you suggest, Data. No holds bar!" She reached up and caressed his cheek.

Data smiled back and drew her lips to his.

"Get what you can now, android. After this trial, you may be out of luck."

The couple parted and turned to see Daniel standing with his two guards just four feet away.

"As was the case before, your statement is not backed by facts. When this trial ends, you will be confined and you will not have access to Razeene again. Publicizing the sexual relationship that exists between Razeene and I will have no effect on that outcome." Data seemed to be trying to appear calm, but to Razeene, the anger was obvious.

"I don't understand you, Daniel. I would have thought that you would have gotten enough when you walked in on us. If it's more you want, we can record it tonight and send you a copy. It should keep you for a while. But at this point in my pregnancy, Data and I have to tone it down quite a bit. I get tired fast and he has to hold back quite a lot. I promise to send you a recording of a full love making session after the baby is born." Razeene looked up and Data and gave him an evil grin. "Can they fit a four hour recording on one of those chips, Data?" she asked innocently.

Daniel growled. "If you think I believe that you do or did that on a regular basis-"

"Daniel, remember...Data does not get tired. He does not eat or sleep and you know that I could go longer then you could. I told you, you didn't remind me of him, you just weren't good enough."

The two guards who had been escorting Daniel were opening laughing at him now. One poked Daniel in the back. "I think you lost this stand, Mr. Chase. Time to go back in and let these fine people have their moment alone." Both giggled again as they guided a protesting Daniel into the courtroom again.

Once he was out of sight, Razeene shook her head at him. "All I want is for this nightmare to be over and to go home to...your quarters." She sighed and leaned against him.

"Why do you not say our quarters?" Data asked, rubbing her back with rhythmic motions.

"Because it's your place. I have very empty quarters since you don't let me live there...not that I'm complaining, mind you, but there will not be enough room in your quarters with this little bit comes."

"I have taken steps to see to that. However, you no longer had empty quarters. Lieutenants Cres and Julo Prectin have filled your former quarters along with their child Violu." He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "You live with me, and when our daughter comes, she will live with us. We are a family and nothing will ever change that, Razeene." The loving expression on his face entranced Razeene. Slowly she grinned, her eyes shining.

"I love you, Data," she said.

"I love you, Razeene," he answered and kissed her. During their embrace, the baby kicked the spot where Data was pressed against Razeene belly. He broke their embrace and grinned at her belly. "And I love you too, Little One," he said with a cooing voice as he gave her belly a loving caress.

Once Data and Razeene returned to their seats, the trial proceeded.

Knight approached the only pregnant female in the room and looked at her with a calculating smile. "I am sorry I upset you, Miss Tell. I hope you are feeling better now." He did not sound the least bit remorseful.

Razeene just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She felt ready for him now. "I'm fine, thanks," she replied with as much saccharine insincerity as he had given her.

"Then we will get right to it so that this can be over for you. You said that Commander Data had treated you roughly just as Mr. Chase had, yet with Mr. Chase it was rape and it was not with Mr. Data. Can you explain that, please?"

Razeene sat calmly back in her chair and smiled at Knight as though he was a simpleton. "Of course. When I am with Data, I know he will never hurt me. You see, he had an ethical program that prevents him from just going around using his superior strength to kill or hurt people and things. Daniel had no such ethical program and I think his ethics are...damaged. Data is a fun and gentle lover and even if he is being firm and taking control of the sexual session, he had never hurt me or even frightened me. He had my complete trust. I never trusted Daniel in this way."

Knight looked a little confused at the change in her attitude. "But you married him. Why?"

"Well, the usual reasons...I thought he loved me. He was interesting and we had some fun. He was no Data, but he was the best there was out of what I had to choose from." Looking across the room, Razeene noticed that Daniel too, no longer looked so cocky. "But it was only after the fact that I really realized what it was that I married him for," she took a breath to continue, but Knight held up a hand.

"I think that's quite enough, Miss Tell." He shook his head, cautioning her to be silent.

Both Razeene and Data turned to look pointedly at Bishop. The man looked back at Data like he was crazy, but got to his feet. "Objection. He asked why and now he is not going to allow her to give her answer?"

"You may finish your sentence, Miss Tell, but let's hurry this along folks," instructed the judge.

"Thank you, your Honor. "As I was saying, Counselor Troi help me to realize that there was only one thing I could not have with Commander Data that I could with Daniel. A biological child." She patted her belly.

A gleam returned to Knight's eyes and he almost jumped at her. "So, you only married him for his seed?"

Razeene laughed. "No, I think I was in love with him at the time we married, but his rages began soon after that. The love died very quickly after that. My getting pregnant was a last ditch effort to make him happy. My reward was he tried to kill us both."

Knight looked unhappy again. "So you left the Enterprise and Mr. Data because he could not give you a child?"

Razeene looked across to Data. He did not look happy either. She had never talked to him about this. "I left the Enterprise because Data wanted to change our relationship to be more than just sex. He wanted us to date and see if there was a chance for love, but I was not ready for that at the time. I had entered into the agreement with him at the time because there would be none of those kinds of strings. I got nervous when he suddenly wanted to attach strings." Razeene gazed at Data, her eyes full of regret. "I ran. I couldn't face his sad eyes and I ran. I didn't think I wanted children at that time or at least not consciously."

"But once you got together with Mr. Chase you did?"

"No, I did once I was pregnant."

"Mr. Chase told you he wanted children, but later in your marriage. When he told you he wanted to wait, did you become angry and decided to take matters in your own hands?"

"No," she said simply.

"Why did you get pregnant?"

"I was hoping to calm him. He was getting violent and I thought it would change his attitude."

"His attitude was bad. Did it ever occur to you that it could have been that you were still communicating with and comparing him to Commander Data?"

"By that time, I was not communicating with Data. It is natural to compare one's lovers, Counselor. I'm sure even you do it. Daniel may have been unsettled by the fact that he just couldn't measure up." Razeene leaned to look around Knight and smile and Daniel. He just glared back. Razeene laughed.

"So, Mr. Chase was just not up to par with the androids...what? Strength? Stamina? The control he could exhibit over you?" Knight hazarded a glance at Data, who just looked passive.

"Oh, no. When I said measure up...I meant it." Razeene leaned forward, almost like she was confiding in the counselor. "You understand, he does not need sleep...ever, He never gets tired...ever. He can just keep going and going. While I never tried to rub this in Daniel's face...maybe it just got to him over time. Sat there in the back of his mind, chipping-"

"Thank you, Miss Tell. I have no further questions." Knight headed quickly to his seat. Razeene had to suppress a laugh.

Bishop helped she to the table and the prosecution rested.

For the defense's first witness, the following day, Daniel was called. This was no surprise of course. The first question, however...

"Mr. Chase, let's get right to it. I understand that your ex-wife once told you of an interesting sexual experience that she had with Commander Data. Can you please-"

"Mr. Knight. I think we heard just about enough of the sex life between the Commander and Miss Tell yesterday. I was not impressed. If you think it shocks us, you are wrong. I do not care of these two consenting adults engage in intimate relations every day and twice on Tuesday. I want you to tell us something about this case or have the defense rest so I can make my ruling before I grow old here!" the judge scolded him.

Razeene leaned over to whisper in Data's ear. "Once a day...that would be a significant drop..."

"Not lately," he reminded her. Since the attack, she was under doctor's orders to refrain from such behavior.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, quietly indignant.

"I am merely stating a fact, Razeene. Tomorrow, when your ban is lifted, I intend to be very gentle, but I will make good use of the time we have to be alone." He gave her a meaningful grin that caused her to wish she could kiss him right here.

"...tell us about it, please," Knight was saying, when Razeene began listening again.

"Before we had been dating for long, I knew that she had had a thing going on with the android. She talked about him all the time and every time she received a letter from him it was like the whole facility had to stop while she read his letter and mooned over him for a while. But I thought she was cute and we started going out. She did like sex and she liked it rough. But I didn't know how rough until she told me about a little holodeck trip that she had gone on with the android once. It took a bit of wine to get the whole story, but I found out that Mr. Data went berserk on her one day when they were going at it and he went into a rage. He was malfunctioning, but this time it was not sex he wanted. He pushed her away and stormed out of her bedroom almost before he got dressed. She followed him to the holodeck where he proceeded to kill what must have been hundreds of simulated creatures of every description. Most he dispatched with his bare hands.

"Razeene hid, but watched him the whole time. She came out when he finally calmed a little and once he saw her, he grabbed her, ripping off her clothes and fu- took her right there. Blood and guts from all these dead things and they are rolling in it. After hearing that, I knew what she liked and I didn't want to disappoint her." Daniel sat back in his chair, looking very pleased with himself.

Data turned to whisper in Razeene's ear. "You told him about that?" He sounded unsettled.

"I was really drunk! And he was asking questions about some of the hotter times that you and I were together. Blood and guts aside, Data, that time it was really, really hot! You said we had nothing to hide," she reminded him, but they were both noting the expression on the face of the Judge.

The woman looked shocked.

"Are we in trouble...I mean, am I in trouble?" Razeene asked Data.

"Reasonable doubt. This is all he needs," Data reminded her.

"But we have your memory records and the dagger. This isn't about his raping me, it's about him trying to end two or three lives," Razeene defended.

"Let us hope that Captain Jackrin will remember that."

It took the JAG officer a full day to review the evidence and the testimony, but in the end, she did find Daniel Chase guilty. He was sentenced to a rehabilitation colony in the sector 14567, possibly for the rest of his life. Data and Razeene breathed a collective sigh of relief when the verdict was given.

"It's not over, Razeene!" shouted Daniel, as the guards escorted him from the room to the waiting transport. "You will see me again, woman. Count on it." The man's ravings could be heard all the way down the corridor, but Data and Razeene tried their best to ignore his parting rants. They hoped never to see the man again.

The couple thanked the judge and Mr. Bishop and Razeene assumed that they would be heading back to the Enterprise with all due haste, but Data was not moving.

"Captain Jackrin, now that this unpleasant matter is behind us. May I ask you to assist Miss Tell and I in a more agreeable subject?" Data asked the JAG officer, before she departed.

The woman seemed to want to put this couple and their sordid story behind her, but out of politeness she nodded.

"I would like to be named the legal co-parent of the child that Miss Tell carries," Data told her. Razeene wondered how she could have thought that he would have forgotten about this. She came back to stand with him.

"You are in favor of this arrangement, Miss Tell?" the captain asked her.

Razeene nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Very much so," she agreed. Data's fingers found hers.

"If you are willing to go through all of this to be with this woman, I can't doubt your loyalty. I'll need to do a bit of checking into your background, Commander. I hope it is more...mundane than what I have heard during this trial. If so, I will grant your request. Send the formal documents to Mr. Bishop and instruct him to forward them to me. Good luck to you both." With that, she gave them a dismissive nod and walked quickly out of the room.

"She does not like us," Razeene observed.

Data nodded and led her out of the room. "I think we made a less than favorable impression, However, she still seemed willing to grant our request."

And Captain Jackrin did. Two weeks later, Data was officially given legal rights as the father of Razeene's as yet unborn child.

"My computer console is not dusty, Razeene," Data assured her from the couch. She ignored him. "I promise you that the air regulator is functioning properly and is removing the dust particles from the air in our quarters."

"It looks dusty to me and I'm going clean it. Now leave me alone," she sniped, continuing her odd behavior. When Data had returned from his weekly poker game, this evening, he had expected to find her asleep. He had instead found her on her hands and knees picking up 'lint' from the corner behind his console. He wondered how she had even gotten down there, as her due date was only one week away.

Data sighed. He was also beginning to wonder if his fiancée was losing her mind. In order to get up, since she had stubbornly refused his help, she had been forced to crawl to his computer chair and climb to her feet from there. He could not believe how impossible she could be at times, but this was...very odd.

Data convinced her that the sheets on their bed needed changing so that he would be able to call Dr. Crusher without Razeene overhearing.

"She is not behaving normally, Doctor. Our quarters are...clean. I do not understand why she would be insisting this I am...messy," he told the CMO, looking astonished that anyone would suggest such a thing.

Beverly giggled briefly. "Offending your sensibilities, Data?" she teased. The android did not look amused. "Listen, Razeene is going through a perfectly normal stage for a woman who is almost nine months pregnant. Its called nesting. It's like a mother bird building her nest and making sure it is as perfect as she can make it." She watched over the monitor as Data's eyes moved back and forth as he looked up the information that she had just referenced.

"Ah! Of course! I should have realized this to be the case." Data looked relieved.

"Data, bring her in tomorrow. I want to check her. This is actually a good indicator that she may go into labor soon. And I think it's time to relieve her of duty. Oh, and tell her you'll do the cleaning and she can supervise. Get her to put her feet up and you crawl around the floor."

Data looked mortified by this suggestion, but then he never was one for doing things that were undignified. But when that first diaper had to be changed, he was going to have to get over that very quickly. Beverly grinned at his discomfort.

"Yes, doctor," he answered, but sounding much less relieved.

Beverly chuckled again and told him good night.

Data sighed heavily and headed for their bedroom. Their quarters now had two. The quarters next to theirs was empty, so they had commandeered them in order to have the baby's room built and to expand the space that was in the main room. Even their bedroom had been expanded to provide enough space for the small portable bed that Razeene had insisted that they would initially use for the little one.

Data had disagreed. "She will sleep with us," he had said. He could not understand why she would think any other option was necessary. "You have planned to nurse her, so her remaining with you is the most practical solution. She will sleep between us and that will prevent many of the untoward possibilities inherent in newborns."

Razeene had looked at him in shock when he had suggested this, but had declined to argue, so Data had considered the matter settled.

When Data entered their bedroom, he found her laying on the edge of the bed with her feet still in her shoes. She was soundly asleep.

Data smiled. He removed her shoes, put them away, and returned to reposition her on the bed.

"I was just resting for a minute. I was not going to bed," she told him.

"You are now," he said firmly, but with obvious affection. "Do you wish your night gown?"

She sighed, but resigned to listen and nodded.

She did zing in one complaint when he began to sing a number from a Klingon opera, but after he changed to a love song from an old earth musical, she settled.

Razeene had talked Dr. Crusher out of putting her on medical leave the next morning, but a week later, Data told her he was going to relieve her himself if she did not agree to submit to the will of the CMO.

"I will have nothing to do if you relieve me of duty," she told Data, pleadingly. Her dedication to duty was admirable, but it was time to rest.

He pulled her into his arms, from behind her. "You can plan our wedding," Data whispered in her ear.

He could feel her relax into him. A smile curved her lips as she thought over this option.

"You still want to taker her with us on the honeymoon?" she inquired.

Data pulled Razeene's hair over her right shoulder so he could kiss the back of her neck. "Yes. My two girls."

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, startled amusement glowing in her eyes. "Your girls, huh? You may had changed your mind by then, you know." Razeene had staunchly refused to marry him before that baby came. Being legally responsible for the little bit should her mommy die, was one thing. But living with and being married to that mommy may even be beyond his patience level. Razeene had promised to marry him only if he survived the first three months.

"I will never change my mind. Do you intend to leave me again?" he asked, between kisses.

Razeene closed her eyes and allowed the stimulating chills that his kisses were causing to flow through her body. "Never," she whispered.

That night, Data sang her and the baby to sleep with Mozart. Or at least, Razeene went to sleep. The baby seemed to just want to push against his hand. Still, after he played with her for a while, she finally settled. He still loved this game. He would press very gently over a spot and a second or two later, the baby would push back. He would move to a new place and push again. The baby would move there and return his push. Data always had trouble restraining his giggles of giddy glee at this game. He looked forward to playing games with the baby once she born, and wondered what kind they would play.

Razeene felt strange. Something was...not quite right. The room was dark and she wondered how much sleep she had gotten. Pulling herself from Data's light hold on her, she tried to sit up, but could not make it.

"If only you could have slept for five more minutes..." Data mused, awakened by her movements.

"Why? Good dream?" she asked, using his now extended arm to pull herself up.

"Yes. I could fly, but I was not the bird. I love having this dream." He grinned at the memory, sitting up to help her to her feet. Getting out of bed was always the hardest for her.

"Something's going on, Data." The tone of her voice, more that the words caused him alarm.

"How do you mean? Are you experiencing contractions?" he asked, now on his feet and following her to the bathroom.

"No, but something is off. I'm just not sure what. I'll be right back." She gave his hand a squeeze and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

She came out a moment later looking very confused.

"What?" he asked, alarmed.

"I think...I'm not sure, but I think that my water is breaking. But it's not a gush like Beverly said it might be." She looked bewildered.

Data grabbed a robe for both of them and seconds later he was helping her to sickbay.

He waited anxiously as Dr. Selar examined Razeene. He was called back into the room moments later.

"The amniotic sac tore further up instead of over the cervix so the fluid is leaking out more slowly. She is fine. Labor should commence soon. She will need to remain here until it does. I have notified Dr. Crusher of her condition." The Vulcan woman told his.

"Thank you doctor. I may see her now?" Data asked.

"Yes. Do not be alarmed, Commander. This is not an uncommon occurrence. She is not in any discomfort at this time."

Data met her stoic gaze with one of nervous anticipation. "But that will not remain constant," he noted, turning to join his fiancée.

The labor did begin very quickly. Four hours later, Dr. Crusher was called to check her. Razeene was completely dilated and effaced.

It was time to push.

Data gave Razeene his arm to squeeze, but remained oddly silent.

"Relax, Data. She's doing fine. And you are going to be parents in just a few moments, so I hope you have that name picked out." Crusher grinned quickly at the almost panic stricken expression that had covered that android's face since the pains had started.

"I do," he said absently. He never took his worried gaze from Razeene.

"I do, is for the wedding, not the birth." It was most likely meant to be humorous, but since she was preparing to push, Razeene's comment came out sounding rather cross.

"Ok, once you feel that contraction, push!" The doctor instructed. Razeene nodded and Data just stood by, looking stricken. After five good pushes, the baby crowned and Crusher decided that the best way to get Data to stop looking paler than normal, was to give him something more active to do.

"Come over here, Data," Beverly told him. She let him see the top of the baby's head and told him to take her position.

"Why, doctor?" he asked, confused, but excited at that sight of his child's head.

"Because you are going to deliver your baby."

Data looked at though she had just court-martialed him down to ensign.

"He's gonna what?" Razeene groaned, nearing exhaustion.

"You can do it, Data. You just have to tell her to push and to catch. You can catch, can't you?" Beverly asking, grinning.

"I am not a doctor, doctor," he reminded her. Beverly grinned again, but Razeene's sharp intake of breath distracted her.

"Ok, you're on, Data. Watch the head and direct her pushing. Come on, Razeene!" Beverly said, trying to encourage them both.

It took just one contraction for Data to acclimate. By the second contraction under his direction, he sounded like a pro. Crusher suctioned out the mouth when the head was delivered and helped Data to turn the child for the delivery of the shoulders.

"One more, Razeene. One more push and it will be over. Push!" he urged.

"I'm pushing!" she exclaimed.

"Push harder!" he implored, and it worked.

One more push, and the child slipped out and into Data's awaiting hands. A very wide smile took over the features of the new father, as Dr. Crusher helped him cut the umbilical cord, to wash the child and wrap a blanket around the tiny body. His eyes held his awe, but could not contain his tears.

As he came out of the squat, with his child in his arms, he could not take his clouded eyes from the small face.

"Well?" Razeene said, impatiently, as the doctor moved to take care of the less awesome details of delivery. Data moved to Razeene's side to carefully hand the child to the new mother.

"We have a daughter, my love," he choked. Crying at a moment like this may have confused Data in the past, but no longer. He let the tears run down his face as he watched Razeene coo at her baby.

"Hello, little bit. So you are the one who had been keeping me up nights."

Data grinned at this, but noticed that tears of joy were now flowing down her face as well. He leaned in and put his arm around the woman he had loved for so long. He kissed her tenderly on the temple. "I love you, Razeene," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

They brought their heads together and looked lovingly at the tiny face of their baby.

"So, what's her name?" Razeene asked as the baby yawned and began to fuss slightly.

"Aleasa," he told her. "It is Romanian, an old earth language, for...chosen."

Razeene tore her gaze from the child and looked into his eyes with dismay. "Chosen? Data, that's beautiful," she said, choking out the words. She turned to the baby, who was now trying to focus on them and sighed. "Welcome to the family, Aleasa."

An hour later, Razeene was resting with the baby at her breast, in a private room in sickbay. The captain had been by to welcome Aleasa aboard and now everything was quiet. Data had a chair pulled up next to the bed, but was practically in the bed with them, he was leaning so far over.

"You know, we never did go over what her last name should be." Razeene said in a sleepy voice. "Typically the father provides his."

Data looked her in the eye, shock clearly registering in his. "Aleasa Data? I hope you are joking."

Razeene chuckled, but stopped when the baby startled. She settled her back and smiled at Data. "No, I wasn't thinking of that. And by the way, I intend to keep my name if you marry me, but for her...I was thinking of the name that you should have had all along. Son of Soong."

Data looked shocked for a moment, but slowly the idea grew on him. "Aleasa Soong." His eyes started to move back and forth, causing Razeene to wonder what he was thinking about.

"I never understood why you didn't change you name to reflect his once you learned about him in the first place," she commented.

He shrugged slightly. Reaching out, he stroked the baby's cheek with just a finger. A proud grin swept across his face. "I...I had been simply 'Data' for twenty six years before I discovered from Lore that I was indeed created by Dr. Soong, as was he. It never seemed practical to add his name to mine."

"So, what do you think of my suggestion? Is it practical?"

"As to it being practical, I cannot say. However, it is very...flattering." Now he moved his hand to caress Razeene's cheek. The two gazed at each other in silence for several moments. When they turned their attention back to the child, they found that Aleasa Soong had fallen asleep between her parents for the first time, but definitely not for the last.

The end


End file.
